Stand Your Ground
by phasha18
Summary: What if Scott McCall had an aunt that was the same age as Derek Hale? How will she affect the story of the wolves in Beacon Hills? Ace McCall's life has been intertwined with Derek's for as long as she can remember.
1. Chapter 01: Memories

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Alice McCall and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

 _A/N: Anything written in italics signify's silent thought/telepathy. Also posted over on AO3._

 **Stand Your Ground**

 **Chapter 01:** Memories

A teenage Derek Hale stood in the middle of Hale house, he was impatiently waiting for his best-friend to turn up. His sisters Laura and Cora were laughing at the impatience of their brother, to them she was just another girl - who happened to be a werewolf. Derek turned around and glared at his sisters as the front door opened.

"Derek," the young girl laughed as her best-friend jumped at the sound of her voice. "And you said that I couldn't scare you," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"See! Derek it is possible," Cora laughed, before she looked at the older girl before her. "Hi Elizabeth McCall," she grinned before yelling out. "Mom, Derek's friend Elizabeth McCall is here!"

Talia walked out from the study and smiled at her, before telling them to go for their run now before it got too late. That was the day that their lives changed, more than what they already had. Derek and Elizabeth had smiled at Talia before taking off running out the front door and down the path. The two teenagers ran as fast as they could, over taking each other and occasionally jogging backwards they did for an hour before Talia heard an ear piercing scream and a sound that she didn't like. Talia raced from the house, towards the noise and saw Peter saying that he didn't meant to do it.

"You purposely came straight towards us!" Elizabeth screamed again, as she crouched beside Derek who was unconscious. "Talia..." Elizabeth pointed at her best-friend and then at Peter.

"Peter, what did you do?" Talia questioned looking at her younger brother and then at the two teenagers as she crouched down next to Elizabeth. "Go to the house, and look after the girls! Go!" Talia flashed her eyes at him and then looked back at her son.

"He's hurt badly isn't he?" Elizabeth asked, her voice wavering as she looked at Talia and then Derek as the young girl picked up her sons hand.

"Elizabeth, what did he do?" Talia questioned, watching as Peter got in his car and drove away towards the house.

"Derek and I, we were running like we always do - same everything. He was ahead of me, Peters car...he drove it straight at him..." Elizabeth paused looking at Talia with scared eyes before she looked at her hand and saw her veins.

"Sweetheart, I want you to take a deep breath and pull Derek towards you," Talia smiled at her, and proceeded to pull Derek towards her. "You know that you can help him,"

"Elizabeth..." Both of Elizabeth and Talia looked at Derek who had his eyes open and was smiling at him with a lopsided smile. "I know you can," he mumbled almost incoherently before closing his eyes.

"Derek, sweetie you need to stay awake," Talia whispered as she placed Elizabeth's hand firmly on his back with her fingers close to his spine. "Elizabeth, part of you knows how to help him, and the other part wants to take the pain. Use them both,"

Elizabeth nodded, she had been getting random feelings inklings on how the witch side of her could other Supernatural beings. With Derek she could that she had to do more than just kick start the healing process. Elizabeth pressed her fingers into Derek's back and concentrated before a small spark found its way in.

"Take a deep breath," Elizabeth whispered, his mother nodded and Derek took a deep breath growling as his eyes flashed yellow. Elizabeth slowly worked her hand along his spine. "Only take them when I tell you,"

"Listen to her," Talia said as she took her sons hand and absorbed some of his pain.

 _'His werewolf won't heal him will it?'_ Elizabeth sent the question straight to Talia, without talking. Talia shook her head. She could feel that it wouldn't and hat Elizabeth was the only way to help him.

 _'Most cases it would, but not this time I can tell by looking at him. The pain that he's in,'_ Talia answered Elizabeth's question knowing that she could hear her.

"Now," Elizabeth said taking a deep breath herself as she moved her fingers up his spine slowly and let the magic do its thing. Derek took a deep breath his head falling on her shoulder. "I can feel it weaving its way into his body and some how pulling it back together," Elizabeth said looking to Talia who nodded at her.

"It's working sweetheart, trust yourself," Talia told her, noting that little things like his feet were moving. "Take a break, we need to take him to a friend,"

Elizabeth thought about what she was doing and slowly pulled away from him. Talia scooped her teenage son up in her arms and the two walked back to Elizabeth's car, she'd gotten her license recently. Elizabeth climbed in the drivers seat, while Talia climbed in the back with her son, cradling him in her arms and taking his pain at the same time. By the time they had arrived at the Clinic with Talia's directions, Derek was losing consciousness again.

"Alan, we need your help," Talia had Elizabeth knock on the closed door to the vets. "Derek's been hurt, badly," Talia said as he opened the door and allowed them in urging her to place her son the metal bed.

Deaton looked at Derek and then at Elizabeth who was standing behind Talia. Elizabeth walked over to Derek and held her hand out to him. Deaton looked at Elizabeth and then at Talia.

"Elizabeth, it's okay," Talia said, before looking at Deaton. "She can help him, but we need you to guide her. I can only do so much,"

"What can she do?" Deaton questioned, watching as Elizabeth took hold of Derek's hand and put him on his side.

"Derek, wake up. You need to take a deep breath when I say," Elizabeth whispered, she had to make her best-friend listen to her. "Talia, he's not waking up,"

"Derek!" Talia growled low in her sons face causing the young boy to wake and look at her and then at Elizabeth. "Do what Elizabeth says,"

"Derek, when I say to take a deep breath you need to do it," Elizabeth said placing her just above where she had earlier and pressing her fingers in and letting the magic spark.

"You've been keeping secrets, what is she?" Deaton questioned, the two adults watching intently as both Elizabeth and Derek's eyes changed - Elizabeth's flickering between blue/purple and Derek's a brilliant gold. "Has she taken an innocent life?"

"No, she's a born witch, bitten werewolf," Talia explained as Deaton understood why Talia had bought them to him. "She would rather save a life then take one,"

"She follows you," Deaton nodded, stepping up to Elizabeth and watching carefully. "When he breathes deep you need to breathe deep, and continue doing what you're doing it seems to be working,"

"Now, you need to breathe," Elizabeth whispered again, Derek took a deep breath and growled low as Elizabeth 's fingers crept up his spine and the magic weaved it's way in and out pulling it together. "Again," Elizabeth took a deep breath herself and felt a tug indicating that the nerves were doing the same thing and going back into place.

After half an hour Elizabeth had been able to pull and tug his spine and nerves back together; but Deaton informed them that it may come at price.

"As we don't know much about her kind, what she has done for Derek may come at a price," Deaton said watching as Derek hugged Elizabeth and then his mother. Elizabeth looked at Deaton before she spoke.

"Doctor Deaton...I already know, it's something that I'm going to have think about subconsciously all the time," Elizabeth said biting her lip briefly as Talia looked at her. "I know, and I'm prepared...I may be scared to do it, but I know I can,"

"You will need to be careful, especially around the full-moon," Deaton paused briefly before he continued to speak running a hand over his head as he did so. "We don't know what will happen,"

"She spends the full-moons at the Hale House," Talia acknowledged, watching as Elizabeth helped Derek off the table and he straightened up. "How are you feeling Derek?"

"Weird," was all Derek answered before he looked at Elizabeth and smiled at her. "Thank you,"

"You don't need to say anything, I know," Elizabeth smiled in reply, something about their friendship had changed and they both knew it. "You're telling me...we'll get used to it. I promise,"

Soon after in 2003 and things had changed even more. Derek's eyes had changed from golden to blue, after he had taken an innocents life. The innocents life that he had taken? His girl-friend Paige's, after his Uncle Peter had convinced him that she would leave him when she discovered what he was. Derek had convinced the alpha Ennis to bite, Paige's body had rejected the bite, and Derek being frantic had taken her to the Nemeton tree with his Uncle Peter. Elizabeth had left Beacon Hills to study in New York, it was something that she and Derek had talk about doing together and she had gotten there first.

Talia invited Deaton to Hale House, as she had something important to talk about with him and she couldn't risk doing it over the phone. As Deaton enter the house, the Hale children went outside and were told not to listen to anything that their mother was talking about. They were told to forget about the man that they had seen enter the house.

"Alan, I need you to watch out not only for my children but for the McCall girl, Derek's best-friend," Talia had said as she had thought that something would happen to the young woman even though she had already left Beacon Hills. "Her name is Elizabeth," Talia told him glancing outside to where Derek was sitting with his younger sister, Cora and older sister Laura.

"You see something in her," Deaton said, as Talia looked back at him. "What do you see?"

"That she's special, a long time ago Derek and Elizabeth got caught in the cross-fire while playing in the yard. Deucalion caught her and Derek before biting her," Talia paused before she motioned for Deaton to walk with her. "It's not just that, she and Derek share a special bond you know that,"

"She healed him, and continues to when something exceptionally bad happens to him," Deaton said as he thought back to when Talia had taken both teenagers to see him when Derek had been injured.

"He also, accidentally scratched her as a child - the same day that Deucalion turned her," Talia told him, it was then that it clicked both teenagers were lead to believe that Derek's scratching her was what turned her. "I manipulated their memories. Made them forget about what he had done to them, they can never know. She may work it out, she may not..." Talia trailed off as she looked behind them to make sure they were being followed. "Alan, you can never tell them, promise me that,"

"Of course," Deaton nodded in understanding, he would keep the secret for her.

"Elizabeth I believe has already left Beacon Hills, that's why Derek's not himself," Talia sighed, seeing her middle child almost distraught that his best-friend had left was upsetting to not only her but her children. "She's part of the pack,"

"I can see something in her, and you can too. Can't you Talia?" Deaton questioned, looking at Talia as the woman nodded, she had seen Deaton had seen and that's why she needed him to watch over both of them.

Deaton bid farewell to Talia, but not before acknowledging that he would keep her secrets and protect her children and Elizabeth. What neither of them knew at the time was that Elizabeth would find her own way and eventually become a True Alpha. They didn't know that her nephew Scott McCall would be bitten and he himself would follow her lead – thus breaking the mythology of True Alpha's only appearing once every hundred years.


	2. Chapter 02: A Not So Ordinary Life?

_Thanks for the reviews - peace486 and jburville15; I have plenty more in store for you._

 **Chapter 02:** A Not So Ordinary Life?

Over the years Elizabeth had worked out how to tap into the magic from a distance and whenever Derek had gone werewolf and been injured she had pulled his spine back together. On the odd occasion she had, had to travel to him to help him. Derek and Laura left Beacon Hills after Hale House burnt down, due to Kate Argent going against her family code, they went to New York where Elizabeth had been living. Elizabeth had gained friends, friends that she trusted enough to become her family, her pack. Elizabeth's friends had included two werewolves, one her beta, and the other had at one stage been an omega before gaining her trust, the rest humans that she had come to trust and love she never gave up on them.

After Derek arrived back in Beacon Hills, he held off on contacting Elizabeth about his Uncle having bitten her nephew as it hadn't clicked until Scott had told him his name. Elizabeth had said she'd be back in town but didn't know when as she had thing to do. It took her months to return and when she did she'd gone to Hale House first out of instinct before finding her way to Derek's new loft. Derek was waiting for her beside his car.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Derek questioned, watching as she got out of her car and locked the door pocketing her keys.

"That's how you say hello to me these days?" Elizabeth retorted wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hug. "I'm sure, he has to know,"

"You're going to want to do it aren't you?" Derek questioned, unlocking his own car and motioning for her to get in.

"I think we'll have to," Elizabeth answered, pausing briefly before she continued. "Knowing my nephew like I do there are just some things that he needs to be shown. He's always been a strange kid, but Stiles a little bit stranger from memory,"

"He's a spaz, if that helps?" Derek laughed, something she hadn't heard in a while.

"A tad, tell me what you didn't tell me over the phone last time we talked?" Elizabeth questioned, running a hand through her hair before pulling it up into a messy bun.

"Scott is strong, stubborn...in love with an Argent," Derek trailed off the last statement had made Elizabeth look at him with questioning eyes. "Allison is different,"

"Allison Argent...Chris' daughter. I met Allison in the street one day, saved her actually and told her to never tell anyone," Elizabeth said, taking a deep breath before she continued. "She's not like Kate is she?"

"Not like Kate, she's one of Scott's pack," Derek said as he drove them to Scott's house. "There's a lot I haven't said and there's a lot that Scott needs to be the one to tell you,"

Elizabeth put her hand on Derek's as they arrived outside the McCall house. It looked like only Scott was home, which was what Elizabeth was hoping. Both of them sniffed the air and then Elizabeth laughed, the laugh was what had caught Scott's attention while he had been looking in the fridge for something to eat.

 _'Stay here, you'll know when it's time,'_ Elizabeth sent the message straight to Derek who nodded watching as she got out and walked up the front steps. Scott opened the door as she reached the porch.

"Ace, what's going on?" Scott McCall questioned looking at his Aunt as she stood in the door way of his family home.

"Aren't you happy to see me kiddo?" Elizabeth questioned, looking at her nephew as Derek walked up behind her. "Derek, let me tell him," It had taken Derek all of thirty seconds to leave his car.

"Tell me what?" Scott questioned as Derek stood almost menacingly behind him her. "Stay away from my Aunt,"

"Scott, it's not like that kiddo. I've been a werewolf a long time, and something else a lot longer," Elizabeth answered, glancing behind her at Derek almost causing from Scott's point of view an immense amount of pain. "Sorry Derek,"

"Why are you saying sorry to him?" Scott was curious watching as the older man collapsed on the front porch but not before Elizabeth grabbed his arm. "Wait...what did you just say?"

"Werewolves can't heal everything," Derek muttered, he sounded almost devastated before Elizabeth waved her fingers slightly and he could feel his spine pulling itself back together again. "I've known your Aunt since I was three years old, like you've known Stiles,"

"That doesn't explain what just happened then," Scott growled, he was angry at her for lying to him for as long as he could remember.

Elizabeth closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them they flashed red confusing Scott as Derek was the only Alpha that he knew. Elizabeth let out a low growl telling him to back down as Derek leant on her trying to regain the balance that she had taken from him. Scott was very confused as Stiles suddenly raced up the stairs behind them.

"Stiles was it?" Elizabeth tilted her head to the side as she saw him.

"Hi...sorry do I know you?" Stiles replied, and then looked between Elizabeth, Scott and Derek.

"This is my Aunt Elizabeth," Scott answered, he wasn't entirely sure how to explain why Elizabeth and Derek were together. "Ace you still didn't answer my question,"

"And he's here because?" Stiles questioned, raising an eyebrow at his best-friend.

"I think we all better go inside, your mom's still at work," Elizabeth explained, motioning for them to go inside and sit down to wait for them. "Derek, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to do this," Derek was slightly confused by what she was saying.

"Why did you turn up now?" Derek was curious as to why she had turned up no one had called her, well he had called her but she hadn't said when she'd be back.

"I always know when you need me," Elizabeth laughed looking at him as she spoke, it was all she could do to stop herself from saying any more.

"What did you mean by you don't know how much longer you can keep doing it?" Derek went back to his original reason for confusion.

"Every time something happens to you...it's like I have to restart it again, tonight was no different," Elizabeth answered before the two of them walked inside and joined the two teenagers.

Elizabeth sat on the lounge that was vacant while Derek leaned against the wall. Scott looked at his aunt, then at his best friend and then finally at Derek. Scott took a deep breath before he started to open his mouth Elizabeth spoke.

"I know about everything that's been happening in Beacon Hills in the last few years," Elizabeth paused briefly before she spoke again. "I'm...well..." Elizabeth let her eyes do the talking instead.

"Woah! She's a...she's a..." Stiles stuttered, pushing back in his chair and almost tipping it over.

"Yes, Stiles I'm a werewolf and I know that you know that Scott and Derek are. You've never been a great liar," Elizabeth laughed before she gained her composure and spoke again.

"Wait your eyes, they're red," Stiles said suddenly, the words falling out of his mouth like Scott had wanted to moments earlier. "Who did you kill? Are you going to kill us?"

"Stiles, mouth closed. I didn't kill anyone, there are other ways of becoming an Alpha. I'm also not normal," Scott was starting to get it, it was something that Derek had said when Jackson had attacked them as the Kanima. "I can help you, but you need to promise me that you will behave,"

"She's serious," Derek said and nodded to her getting her to do it again. "Elizabeth, the only way to make them believe is to show them,"

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth questioned, Derek nodded at her in reply, she didn't really want to do it again. "Scott, I need you to hold him this time," Elizabeth said as Derek stepped away from the wall slightly while Scott stood up but didn't take hold of the older man like his Aunt had asked. "Scott!"

"What?" Scott growled, rolling his eyes at her as she glanced at Derek and waved her fingers slightly something that Scott hadn't noticed the first time around.

Derek's knees went weak again and he started to collapse falling forwards towards the coffee table and not backwards towards the wall. Stiles looked at Elizabeth and then at Derek who was now doubled over with Scott struggling to hold him up. Scott was curious as to what exactly had happened to Derek that was so bad that he couldn't heal himself.

"What happened?" Scott couldn't help himself he had to know, but he still wanted to know what his Aunt was. "And what are you?"

"Werewolf and a witch, yes you heard me," Elizabeth answered, knowing that Scott could gage whether or not she was lying. "Before the fire, Derek's uncle tried unsuccessfully to kill him...yes he's been doing that a lot even though he needs him," Elizabeth shrugged sitting down before she continued. "Derek knew what I was and I knew that I could help him,"

"Your Aunt had already become a werewolf at that stage," Derek said grimacing through the pain that was trying to course through his body. "Elizabeth," Derek's eyes flashed similar to the first time that she had helped him.

"Take a deep breath, this may hurt more this time," Elizabeth paused before she spoke again. "Because we've done it twice I need to do it differently this time, I'm sorry," she kissed the side of his head as she lay her hand on his back and closed her eyes at the same time. "Take a deep breath,"

Stiles and Scott both watched as Elizabeth's hand didn't move from his lower back. Derek did as he was told yet still winced when he started to feel his spine moving. Stiles looked as though he wanted to take notes on what was happening. Scott elbowed him motioning for him to check to make sure his mother wasn't coming, she may have been aware that he and Derek were werewolves but she didn't know about his Aunt, her ex-sister in-law.

"Derek, take a deep breath you need to," Elizabeth whispered again, moving her hand slightly before putting a little pressure and then letting her fingers spark. "Derek," Elizabeth growled not hearing him breathe.

"Scott...your mom's coming," Stiles managed to get out, turning away from the blinds as Elizabeth and Scott picked Derek up and moved him.

"I'll go the back way with him," Elizabeth told them, before Scott shook his head and motioned to put him on the back porch.

"You have to see mom," Scott told her, Elizabeth but her lip she wasn't exactly ready to see her ex-sister-in-law.

"Scott, I haven't seen your mother in three years," Elizabeth said, thinking back to when she had last been to visit before she had decided to return. "Derek, I'll see Melissa and then I'll get you out of here,"

"Ace, you can't tell mom," Scott said as they walked back into the house and close the door making sure that Derek was out of sight. "Mom, what are you doing home?"

"Elizabeth," Melissa said, before stepping forward and hugging the young woman. "You should have called,"

"I know, but I wanted it to be a surprise," Elizabeth answered, smiling at her and returning the hug. "Sorry I've been absent, I've just had a bit going on," Elizabeth wanted Melissa to tell her that she knew about what Scott was.

"A lot has gone on here too," Melissa said, motioning for the two teenage boys to leave the room.

"Mom..." Scott started to say, before Elizabeth interjected with a sorry look to her face.

"I know what Scott is,"

Scott glared at her, before Stiles dragged him out of the room and towards the kitchen. Scott protesting that he wasn't hungry and that his Aunt shouldn't be telling his mother what she knew about them. Stiles was surprised that his mother was as calm as she was with everything that was happening.

"You know my son is werewolf," Melissa questioned, Scott standing in the kitchen listening to every word she was saying. "Your nephew,"

"Scott, I know you're listening," Elizabeth mumbled under breath before she spoke to Melissa. "It's something that I can sense...other werewolves know when they're near one," Elizabeth paused taking a deep breath before she continued to talk. "Do you remember when you first met my brother, you said there was something different about me,"

"I do remember, were you?" Melissa questioned, Elizabeth nodded she had been a child when her brother and Melissa had met.

"I'd only just been turned...I was seven or eight years old, it was an accident," Elizabeth told her, taking a breath as Scott barged into the room with Stiles behind him.

"You turned when you were a child? How is that possible?" Scott growled, as Derek sat hunched over in pain on the back deck.

"It was an accident, we were playing and I scratched her – my mother asked your grandmother if your Aunt could stay the weekend," Derek said answering Scott's question at the same time as Elizabeth told them. "It was a full-moon that weekend and my mother wanted to make sure that she wouldn't die,"

"I'm also...well I don't really know how to put this," Elizabeth said as she glanced towards the back door and then at Scott as if to say a little help here.

"Mom, Ace is a witch...yes the magical kind," Scott blurted out, before he looked at his watch to see what the time was. "Ace, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I do, I'm sticking around for a while so there will be plenty of dinner opportunities," Elizabeth said, before she motioned for Stiles to to give her a hand out the back.


	3. Chapter 03: Freaking Me Out

**Chapter 03:** Freaking Me Out

Elizabeth walked out the back to Derek and mumbled that she was sorry that she had left him in so much pain, pain that she had promised to take away from him all those years before. Elizabeth picked Derek up, and helped him back out to his car with Stiles following them. Stiles was cautious around both Elizabeth and Derek, though he had known Elizabeth when he was younger – she was the fun Aunt as Scott had liked to call her as she was near Derek's age.

"Stiles, I need you to go back inside and tell Scott that I'll explain everything later," Elizabeth told him as she sat Derek in the passenger seat. "I can't do any more not until I get you back to the Loft,"

"Okay..." Stiles looked at Elizabeth with a raised eyebrow and then raced back inside to Scott. "She said..." Stile trailed off as his best friend interrupted him.

"I know," Scott answered, causing Stiles to mutter 'Of course you do,' while Elizabeth and Derek drove off. "Go, I'll come by after dinner,"

"Wait a little longer," Elizabeth laughed, she knew that Scott was still getting the hang of the supernatural hearing. "I need time to heal Derek again,"

"I am sorry I turned you, you know...we were kids, it was an accident," Derek told her, she was the only person aside from his family that he acted that way around. "My mother didn't know what would happen to you, she knew that you were special,"

"I know, your mother is the one that told me what I was...you know you're my anchor and you always will be Derek," Elizabeth said as they pulled into the alleyway beside the loft. "You said you had some teenagers living with you? Call one of them down here," she had driven above the speed limit to get there.

Elizabeth only had to the say the words, and Isaac was standing at the car. Isaac seeming to be the only one that Derek trusted. Isaac looked into the car and saw something that he hadn't seen on him before. Derek offered what he thought was a smile, but was more of a pained look as Elizabeth got out of the drivers side and then moved to open the car door.

"I need you to help me get him inside, he's going to be heavier than normal...and you need to be careful," Elizabeth explained they had to be, otherwise she might not be able to help him.

"Why should I believe you?" Isaac questioned, looking between the two of them as Elizabeth pulled him out of the car.

"She's known me a long time," were the only words that Derek muttered before passing out on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Just help me get him inside," Elizabeth said, blinking and allowing her eyes to flash red for a brief second. "Now,"

"Fine," Isaac said as he hoisted the older man up and then headed towards the loft's elevator. "You're different," Isaac was studying her, he picked up on little things faster than the others.

"Werewolf and witch, I've been keeping him...how do I put this, I've been keeping him from being in unbearable pain for years," Elizabeth told him, shrugging as though it was no big deal. "Just put him anywhere and then you can either watch or leave,"

"What are you going to do to him?" Isaac questioned as he put the older man on his bed and Elizabeth rolled him over onto his side.

"Heal him," Elizabeth answered sitting on the bed and placing her hand on Derek's lower back again. "Derek, I need you to wake up now...remember you need to help me," Elizabeth said pushing her fingers onto his spine again.

As Elizabeth spoke Derek opened his eyes and looked at her and then at Isaac who hadn't left the room but rather was standing in the door way watching. Derek looked back Elizabeth and nodded indicating that he was ready for her to begin again. Elizabeth put more pressure on Derek's back before she allowed her fingers to spark.

"When I tell you, take a deep breath," Elizabeth said as she slowly moved her hand up his spine the magic starting to weave its way in. "Now,"

"Fuck!" Derek growled, his eyes changing and his fangs coming out as he felt his spine crack. "I don't remember it hurting this much the first time," he growled, his head flopping down into the pillow.

"The first time you were already in pain, you were fourteen years old," Elizabeth whispered the last part of her sentence unsure if Derek was prepared to tell the teenager in the doorway. "Isaac you've been told about what you can do when an animal is in pain? You can do the same for a person too,"

"Elizabeth, don't make him feel this," Derek muttered at her as Isaac took a step forward. "You don't want this," Derek directed the next sentence towards Isaac.

"Fine, but it will get worse before it gets better," Elizabeth sighed as she concentrated on letting the magic weave its way through his spine tugging it back into place along with the nerves. "Time to tell me the truth, is Peter alive or dead?" Elizabeth paused briefly as she took hold of Derek's hand with her spare hand to try and alleviate the pain at the same time.

"You know about his family?" Isaac questioned looking between the two of them and then glancing out the door.

"I've been a part of Derek's family a long time, I take it Peter didn't stay dead," Elizabeth sighed as the heard the floor creaking out in the main area.

"Isaac keep him from coming this way," Derek told the beta as he writhed in pain. "Keep going," Derek said as Isaac walked away from the door way and towards the main area.

"It's not Peter, it's Scott," Isaac said as Scott appeared in the bedroom doorway. "He said that you wanted him,"

Scott stared for a moment at what was happening before he realised that Elizabeth's eyes were flickering between their normal brown and a purple/red colour. Scott could sense that something wasn't quite going to plan so he pushed Isaac out of the way and stood beside his Aunt. Elizabeth looked at Scott and motioned for him to put his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Do it, I need you to take some of it away and it will hurt," Elizabeth told him before proceeding to tell him to ignore Derek's protests. "Derek, don't complain please, I need his help,"

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Scott questioned, looking at his Aunt and then at Derek.

"Put your hand on his shoulder, but you need to take breaks...don't absorb everything," Elizabeth answered, pausing briefly before she continued. "Derek, I need a break only for a second,"

"Okay, and then what?" Scott questioned, before he looked down at his hand and arm and saw the veins pulsing. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"You'll know when to take your hand away," Derek told him, as Elizabeth removed her own hand from his back and pulled him up slightly causing him to grab her wrist. "He doesn't need to know,"

"Hey, this has always been between you and me. Your mom was the only other person who knew," Elizabeth sighed, she didn't know why he was being so grumpy – well she did but he shouldn't have been directing it at her. "And Scott needs to know why,"

"Fine, but only him," Derek grumbled, as Elizabeth recomposed herself enough to speak silently to her nephew.

 _'Scott, what I'm about to tell you, you have to keep to yourself. Do you understand?'_ Elizabeth queried, Scott looked at her and nodded as he pulled his hand away from Derek's shoulder he was beginning to understand what she meant by the pain was unbearable. _'When Derek was around fourteen years old, and I was sixteen I witnessed his Uncle run him over. I heard every bone in his back break and something that I don't know how to explain,'_ Elizabeth paused briefly before she continued to speak. _'Ever since then I've been holding him together literally,'_

Scott looked up at Elizabeth in disbelief, wondering how she had been able to help him for so long and over such a distance. All of a sudden Derek let out a growl, someone was entering his loft without his approval. Isaac moved to see what or who it was with Scott hot on his tail. Elizabeth took a deep breath before she resumed what she was doing to him. Derek shook his head, and motioned that they should listen to see who it was.

"Let me see him," there it was, there was Peter's voice.

"He's in the middle of something at the moment, come back later," Derek and Elizabeth both heard Scott trying to be as convincing as he could to get the older man to come back later. "I said, come back later,"

 _'Scott, I need your help again. Isaac do your best to keep him out. I need at least twenty minutes,'_ Elizabeth sent the message silently to Scott as she pried Derek's hand of her arm and took his hand. _'Take a deep breath and squeeze it if you need to, I'm starting again,'_

"Just go Peter," Scott growled at Peter before darting back into the bedroom to join Elizabeth. Peter eventually took the hint and walked away from the loft. "Every werewolf needs an anchor, what's yours?" Scott questioned, once he knew that Peter was out of ear shot.

"Derek was and still is," Elizabeth answered matter-o-factly as she she went back to doing the same actions as before to Derek's back.

"He's your anchor?" Scott said in disbelief as he put his hand on Derek's shoulder and she pulled hers from his grip. "Why?"

"I've known him since I was five years old, he's my best-friend though you wouldn't think it," Elizabeth told him as she worked on his spine and nerves again this time her fingers glowing. "I worked out how to do this without being near him when I first moved away when I was seventeen/eighteen,"

"So wait, you've been able to do it without being near him for that long?" Scott questioned, before gaining a glare from both of them that said shut up already. "Sorry, I'll stop,"

"I'll always pick up your pieces," Elizabeth laughed, referring to Derek's injuries and then looked at Scott. "You wanted to know how I became an Alpha without actually killing an Alpha? According to Doctor Deaton, your boss. He says they only come once every hundred years but even mythology can be broken,"

"You're a True Alpha, but a pack? Do you even have one of those?" Scott questioned, running a hand through his hair as he pulled away from Derek. "You never told my dad about what you are did you?"

"God no, the only people who know are Derek's mother and Derek," Elizabeth answered as the last of his spine moved back into place and the surrounding nerves intertwined to where they had to be. "I know you want to move, but give it an hour,"

Derek growled at her and went to move anyway his legs giving way from underneath him just like she said that they would. Elizabeth just laughed and her and Scott walked from the room and our to where Isaac was waiting for them wanting a full explanation about who Elizabeth was. Isaac stood with his arms crossed in front of him leaning against one of the supporting beams. Derek growled again before manoeuvring himself back to the bed.

"Who is she?" Isaac questioned, his arms crossed as Cora turned up and almost ran straight at the older woman.

"Elizabeth!" Cora wrapped her arms around her wondering when she had arrived back in town.

"Cora...I understand," Elizabeth said almost immediately as the young girl pulled away from her. "I'm Scott's aunt, a little bit on the magical side,"

"Magical?" Isaac raised an eyebrow at her and then looked at Scott.

"She's the reason you had to help Derek inside," Scott stated, looking directly at Isaac as he spoke and then at his aunt.

"What did you do to Derek?" Cora questioned, causing Elizabeth to send a glare straight at her nephew and then she looked at Cora again and raced back into Derek. "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth looked at Derek, and noticed that he had given up moving causing her to sit on the bed beside him and place her hand on his shoulder. The touch of Elizabeth's hand startled him but not enough to make him move any part of his body. Elizabeth let out a sigh and grabbed his hand and pulled it slightly.

"Derek, look at me, Derek," Elizabeth repeated a couple of times before she started to slap him. "Derek, you have to move,"

"Elizabeth?" Scott and Cora both questioned having followed her to the bedroom. "What's happening?" This time it was Scott by himself.

"Long story short. Derek's body kind of semi rejects this when I go the long way," Elizabeth explained, Cora raised an eye-brow at her. "Do you remember when Derek was fourteen years old?" Cora nodded a little remembering when Elizabeth had screamed so loud that their mother had run outside. "I've been healing him repeatedly since then. Your mother, Derek and I are the only ones that know, your mother erased it from everyone's memory,"

"What do you want me to do?" Cora asked, stepping forward not used to seeing her brother the way that he was.

"Nothing, just stay there," Elizabeth said as she slapped Derek again, this time hard enough to make him move. "Derek, snap out of it, I know it hurts but remember its in your mind now...you need to use your anchor, use it!"

"Derek!" Scott growled, moving towards them Elizabeth shook her head motioning for him to stay where he was.

"Elizabeth," Derek was quiet as he looked at her. Derek being quiet wasn't something that any of them were used to.

"There you are, look at me. Remember what we did the first time we did it this way? You need to do it again," Derek nodded and took Elizabeth's hand squeezing it as tightly as he possibly could. Elizabeth's eyes went red as she fixated on the pain that he was causing her. "Not sure if this will work but Scott come here," The second Scott moved to Elizabeth she grabbed his hand.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Scott questioned, as Derek pulled Elizabeth towards him cause Scott to move as well.

Cora stood and watched, as a memory of Elizabeth and Derek sitting in the middle of the road near Hale House flooded her mind before leaving again. Cora had seen it from a distance, she'd followed her mother and hidden before Laura had taken her back inside. Cora blinked and looked between Derek and Elizabeth and then finally looking at Scott who was still confused. Scott tried pulling his hand away from her but she gripped it tighter.

"You know I said that Derek was my anchor? Sometimes it's you," Elizabeth said referring to needing to think of him when she uses her magic. "I think of the day you were born, I was eightish years old," Elizabeth told him, which made Cora realise that Elizabeth had been werewolf for almost nineteen years. "Derek, what are you feeling right now?"

"Still feels like my insides are not where they should be," Derek answered, Cora raised her eyebrow and Elizabeth laughed shaking her head. "I know they are but they don't feel like they should,"

"It's your bodies way of telling you that it wants you to fight, remember," Elizabeth told him as she finally let go of Scott's hand. "Scott go home, Cora go to bed. Oh and Scott take Isaac with you,"

"But..." Cora started to argue with both of them, Derek growled at her and Elizabeth faced her, her eyes still glowing red. "Okay," Cora backed away and Elizabeth pulled Derek towards her as she moved them back to the head of the bed.

"Derek, you need to fight it. I know it hurts I can feel it," Elizabeth said indicating that everything he felt she felt in some strange way.

"Elizabeth," Derek growled his eyes glowing red as he did, Elizabeth growled back at him pulling him closer as she did.

"Relax, you need to," Elizabeth told him before forcing him to.

Derek closed his eyes, and tried to relax before they heard the sound of breaking glass and Cora screaming. Elizabeth instinctively stood up and went wolf, her eyes going a brilliant blue/purple like Derek's had been before changing to red. Derek forced himself to stand up and be ready to fight.

"Derek!" Cora screamed, as Kali and the twins Ethan and Aiden crashed into the room.

"Kali," Elizabeth growled, walking from Derek's room with Derek close behind her. "Ethan, Aiden," the twins looked at her in pure surprise not realising that she was still alive.

"How?" Ethan questioned, Kali just growled and began to fight the three werewolves. "I'm not fighting her," instead he went for Cora while Aiden went Elizabeth. Elizabeth growled again, the younger werewolf not backing down.


	4. Chapter 04: How Will I Know?

**Chapter 04:** How Will I Know?

The fighting continued until Deucalion arrived and put a stop to it, he had once tried to convince Elizabeth to join him when he discovered what she was. Deucalion hadn't remembered what had happened close to twenty years earlier. Elizabeth simply smiled at him, and he at her trying to intimidate her before Elizabeth simply caused the lights to flicker. Cora looked at Elizabeth from where she was lying on the floor before Deucalion called Kali and the twins away. As Deucalion, Kali, Ethan and Aiden left Scott and Isaac turned up followed closely by Allison, Stiles and Lydia.

"Aunt Elizabeth, what was that?" Scott looked at his Aunt and then shook his head trying to get the sound out of his head.

"You heard what I wanted you to hear," was all Elizabeth answered, before she looked at Cora who was back on her feet. "Derek?"

"Seriously, what was that sound?" Scott questioned again, this time Allison, Stiles, Isaac and Lydia all turned to face her.

"That was the sound that I hear every time something happens to him," Elizabeth said as she rushed to Derek again, it was an automatic reflex he may have been born a werewolf though Elizabeth felt that what they had just done was failing slightly. "What I sent to you was almost an SOS sound, low enough that you and Isaac could hear it...but that doesn't explain your friends turning up,"

"Lydia's sort of beacon, she hears things," Stiles explained, pausing for a second realising that he didn't know why he had turned up at the loft. "Why am I here?"

"You turn up where-ever Scott does," Isaac said it was the most that he had worked out.

"Wait you have an Aunt?" Lydia and Allison looked between Scott and Elizabeth before Lydia noted how close the older lady was towards Derek.

"Everyone has an aunt, mine well mine just happens to be supernatural," Scott muttered, as Elizabeth took hold of Derek's hand and straightened him up.

"Derek, breathe," she whispered standing beside him and pressing her fingers into his back. "You need to breathe,"

Allison looked at Elizabeth and realised that she had seen the woman before, a long time ago. Allison walked over to her with a questioning look on her face before she stepped away from her. Lydia looked at Elizabeth and then Scott again.

"Elizabeth, I'll be fine," Derek hissed at her, that didn't stop her from pressing her fingers into his back.

"Yeah, no remember I can feel some of what you do," Elizabeth told him, pressing again this time letting a little magic spark to ignite the healing.

"Wait, you're his tether?" Allison questioned, it was the only way that she could think of to call her.

"Something like that, I'm a werewolf and a witch...it's rare," Elizabeth told her, Elizabeth smiled at her before she removed her hands from Derek who yet again grabbed one of hers. "Told you,"

"Shut up," Derek muttered, looking at Elizabeth as he spoke before turning his attention to the others. "Do not tell Peter,"

"Allison, I met you a few years ago...you saw what I was and promised me that you wouldn't tell your father, you didn't know why you promised but you did," Elizabeth told her, her eyes glowing red again. "Derek, sit down," Derek dropped to the ground where he was. "Scott get your ass over here,"

"Scott, it's okay. She knows what she's doing," Cora said thinking about what she had seen earlier and thinking back to when she was a child.

"Cora, you too," Elizabeth took a deep breath as Scott put his hand on her shoulder. "Cora put yours Derek's,"

Derek grumbled at Elizabeth and the teens, semi-annoyed that his werewolf healing wasn't kicking in like it should have been. Elizabeth wasn't too concerned it had to do with the Alpha-Pack and that she had literally put his spine back together hours earlier. Scott was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his aunt was like them.

*flash back*

Derek and Elizabeth were sitting the middle of Beacon Hills preserve, it was getting close to the full-moon and Elizabeth was about to turn seventeen and graduated from Beacon Hills High early. She'd also gotten into a University across the country in New York and was leaving that summer and she had to break it to Derek.

"You're going to hate me..." Elizabeth mumbled looking at him as they sat in the clearing.

"Don't say that, I couldn't hate you," Derek said looking at her and then around at the trees.

"You know that I graduated right?" Elizabeth paused briefly before she continued to speak. "I got into the University that I applied to in New York...my mom's taking me..."

"But Ellie, that's great...I know you said we'd do it together and we will," Derek replied wrapping his arms around Elizabeth quickly and then pulling away.

"It's the full-moon isn't it?" Elizabeth questioned, taking his hand in hers. "Remember what we were practising? And I'll make sure there's somewhere for you when you join me," Elizabeth said holding tightly onto Derek's hand as she spoke.

"I do but it hasn't been working," Derek stated almost digging his claws into her hand. "Sorry,"

"Hey, don't be sorry,"

*end flash back*

The next day at school, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac and Allison were confronted by the twins Aiden and Ethan questioning why Elizabeth was there and what they knew about her. Aiden and Ethan grabbed Scott and dragged him over to the lockers pinning him against them. Isaac instinctively let his claws grow until Allison grabbed his arm.

"What do you know about the woman at Derek's apartment?" Ethan questioned, anger evident in his voice as he spoke.

"What woman?" Scott retorted, feigning ignorance over his Aunt being there. Aiden simply growled at Scott his fangs showing.

"You know what woman," Ethan said as the bell for first class rang and all four werewolves covered their ears, it seemed louder and more high pitched than normal.

 _'Scott, Isaac leave school now,'_ Elizabeth 's voice could be heard in both boys heads. _'Allison, Lydia, Stiles go to class like normal,'_ her voice rang out in their heads and the three of them turned to face Scott and Isaac who were already leaving the school. Scott sent them a text telling them to do exactly what his Aunt asked.

Aiden and Ethan had disappeared at the same time as Scott and Isaac half-following them, half-not following. Scott was shaking his head trying to get the incessant ringing out of his head, with Isaac doing the same until they had to pull over as they couldn't take it any more. Scott almost crashed his bike due to it. Isaac was the one to steady the bike and stop it from tipping over completely, the twins weren't so lucky.

"What the fuck was that sound?" Isaac questioned, as the two of them sat on the ground where they had stopped.

"I don't know, but whatever it was my aunt knew to get us out," Scott said, before he realised that Ethan and Aiden were listening in on the conversation. "Shit...they know,"

"So she's your Aunt?" Ethan questioned, not moving from where they were five meters away.

"Yes, don't you fucking go near her!" Scott growled as he sent a text to Derek to tell him that the twins knew. 'Twins know about Elizabeth,'

Derek received the text and looked at Elizabeth who still hadn't left his side. Derek held up his phone and showed her the message. Elizabeth looked at him and bit her lip before she decided to tell him what she knew about the twins.

"Elizabeth, how did they know you?" Derek questioned, as they headed towards the loft doors to leave.

"Deucalion, Ennis, Kali, the twins they tried to turn me against my pack," Elizabeth answered, running a hand through her hair thinking carefully of her next words. "Ethan will never attack me, he feels guilty over killing an innocent beta from my pack,"

"Scott will never kill his pack, and I won't either," Derek told her, knowing that it was what she wanted to hear. "His pack are his friends,"

"That's what mine was, until Ennis, Aiden and Kali killed half of them. Ethan had refused to merge with Aiden," Elizabeth told him, taking a deep breath before she told him what else had happened. "They didn't know but I some how managed to get inside his head,"

"What did you do to the kid?" Derek questioned as they rode the elevator back down stairs and walked to his car.

"Got in his head, and told him what I could do if I really wanted to," Elizabeth shrugged, all she had done was plant a seed that spread. "No one believed him mind you, Deucalion, Kali they don't,"

"So you gnaw away at him to prevent yourself from being attacked by him but what if they merge?" Derek questioned, unlocking the car and climbing in as Elizabeth climbed in the passenger side. "What was the sound we all heard?"

"Something that only wolves can hear," Elizabeth said as they heard the sound again Derek covered his ears before Elizabeth put up a barrier around the car to stop the sound from getting in. "There, that should help,"

"That was loud," Derek shook his head repeatedly trying to get the ringing sound out of his head.

"We have to get to them, before they do,"

Elizabeth and Derek raced to the park where Scott, Isaac and the twins had ended up. The four teenagers were cowered on the ground with their ears covered. Elizabeth motioned for Derek to stay in the car where he'd be safe, she raced over to Scott and wrapped an arm around him.

"Go to the car, leave your bike," Elizabeth told him before kissing the side of his head and moving over to Isaac. "Isaac, see Derek's car? Go to it you'll be safe," Scott and Isaac clambered their way to Derek's car and climbed in.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan growled, his ears covered as he looked at Elizabeth who had made her way over to them.

"Saving your lives, why I don't know?" Elizabeth muttered grabbing both of their arms and dragging them towards the car. "Leave your precious bikes,"

 _'What did you do to me?'_ Ethan thought unsure of if Elizabeth could hear him as that was how she had gotten into his head.

"I prevented you from killing an innocent child," Elizabeth said louder than she thought she had, causing Aiden to turn to face them as Elizabeth forced them into the car. "Just get in,"

Ethan exchanged a look with his brother that said 'Sorry, let me kill her.' Elizabeth shot them both a look that said don't even think about it. Derek glared at Elizabeth hating that his car was suddenly feeling very over crowded. Elizabeth just hit him and told him to drive as far from Beacon Hills as he could at least for the day. Cora had already left taking off on foot, before Chris Argent had caught up with her.

"What the hell was that sound?" Aiden questioned, they all wanted answers.

"Something is following me, I don't know what it is but the last time I heard that sound was after Deucalion," Elizabeth told them as Derek continued to drive. "Other than that I don't know, but it's only after werewolves,"

"What else do you know?" Derek questioned, continuing to drive to just outside of Beacon Hills.

"That wolves with prolonged exposure go crazy, I think that's what happened to Kali," Elizabeth said she wasn't sure but it was the only thing that she could think of that would make the alpha go bat-shit crazy around those who she felt threatened by. "That's why we have to stay out of Beacon Hills until your friends find it,"

"Find what Ace?" Scott questioned, he didn't care that the twins knew that Elizabeth was his aunt.

"I don't know how to explain it, it's like a bell shape with a super emitter with a modified sound enhancer," Elizabeth explained the best that she could as they stopped outside the border of Beacon Hills. "Send them a message describe exactly what I did to you,"

"Are you sure were safe outside of Beacon Hills?" Isaac questioned as Argent and Cora pulled up beside them.

"She's sure," Argent said looking at her, it was then that Elizabeth realised that Allison hadn't kept it a secret when she a child. "Ms McCall,"

"Mr Argent, they can't go back. We can't go back not until that sound is out of Beacon Hills," Elizabeth said looking at the older man as she got out of the car. "Can we talk?"

Elizabeth and Argent walked away them and up the road a short while away. Elizabeth sent a growl back low enough that the others knew not to listen to what they were talking about. Argent looked at Elizabeth and then at the teenagers and Derek.

"You picked a strange time to come back," Argent and Elizabeth both said at the same time, Elizabeth knew that Argent and his family hadn't been back that long.

"What brought you back?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at Argent as she spoke. "Let me guess, Derek's uncle?"

"We were hunting an alpha. What brought you back?" Argent questioned, looking at her and then back at the teenagers.

"A little of everything, can I not return home? You know Scott's my nephew," Elizabeth answered, taking a deep breath before she continued. "I'm guessing that Allison told you about the day she met me?"

"She said that you told her not to tell her parents, but you knew she didn't know what we were," Argent told her, taking a deep breath before he continued. "You were right, she only found out once we moved here,"

"Argent, you knew back then that you couldn't do anything to me. I was taught not to hunt, and I still don't and isn't your code 'we hunt those who hunt us?'," Elizabeth said matter-o-factly, Argent smiled and nodded at her. "To be honest with you, I didn't think I would have to face this thing again,"

"You know what it is, don't you?" Argent questioned, as he looked Elizabeth in the eyes.

"A hunter more sadistic than your father, he only hunts wolves," Elizabeth answered, running a hand through her hair. "I thought he had died, we hadn't seen him in years,

"You're not talking about Neale Sanders are you?" Argent queried, raising an eyebrow at her he too thought the man had died.

"I am...you don't think?" Elizabeth replied, glancing back to where the others were and seeing that Derek was staring back at her. _'Derek, get your ass up here,'_ the second the words left her mouth he was standing beside her. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it, don't think they were listening though," Derek said, he had glared at Scott the second the young Alpha had started looking their way.

"He slaughtered a half dozen packs in Texas and New York," Elizabeth paused looking at both Argent and Derek before she continued. "I managed to get mine out, he tracked me to New Orleans and that was the last I heard of him,"

"And you think he's back?" Argent questioned, both Elizabeth and Derek could tell he was thinking the same thing. "I'll do some investigating and contact you when it's safe to come back,"

With that they rejoined Scott, Isaac, Cora and the twins who were all having a stare-down. Derek was wondering where Peter had gotten to as they hadn't seen him since the night before and didn't know if he knew about the noise.


	5. Chapter 05: Nothing But Everything

**Chapter 05:** _Nothing But Everything_

A few days later and the noise had been terminated, and Argent had managed to send Sanders on his way – no one knew how he had done it. They were sitting around Derek's loft when Stiles had a thought.

"Oh oh! I just realised something..." Stiles trailed off as he looked between Derek and Elizabeth when he remembered an incident with the Kanima in the school pool. Derek shot him a glare and caused Elizabeth to raise her eye-brow at him.

"Fill you in later," Scott muttered, Elizabeth sighed she already knew what Stiles had realised.

 _'Don't I already know, Derek told me,'_ Elizabeth sent the thought straight to her nephew's head. "If you must,"

"Stiles leave it," Scott said before he watched as Derek dragged his aunt away from them.

"So what if Stiles worked out why you really freaked out? Derek, you would have freaked out whether I was there or not," Elizabeth told him pulling her hand away from his before forcing him to look at her. "Derek, you can't always have the strong façade, everyone is vulnerable,"

"What do you think they're talking about?" Stiles questioned looking at his best-friend who shook his head as Isaac and Cora went to answer him. "Never mind,"

"Tell me exactly what happened with Jackson," Elizabeth said as she and Derek walked away from the teens. "You told me a little on the phone,"

"Before we knew he was the kanima, he sliced me a across the neck with his tail..." Derek paused briefly glancing at her before he continued. "I fell in the pool, paralysed from the neck down. Freaked out as it brought back memories..."

"Hey, you know freaking out is perfectly warranted on occasions like that," Elizabeth smiled reassuringly at him before he went on.

"Stiles jumped in after, kept me a float for the most part until he let go for his phone, and then Scott turned up," Derek finished, it was the Stiles letting go part of him that was had really caused the freak out. Elizabeth shot Stiles a glare from where they were.

"I was trying to call Scott!" Stiles yelled as he worked out that was what they had been talking about.

"Scott you tell him," Elizabeth said, motioning for her nephew to tell his best-friend. "And only him!" Elizabeth emphasised the last part of her sentence. "I'm going for a walk,"

Elizabeth's walk by herself was short-lived as Allison, Kira and Lydia had joined her. The girls wanted to know as much about her as possible. Elizabeth sighed, as she came to a stop outside a small coffee shop that she had frequented and sat down.

"Tell us about you," Lydia said, as she sat opposite the older woman and the other two girls sat on either side of her.

"What exactly do you want to know?" Elizabeth questioned, raising an eyebrow at Lydia before her eyes fell on Allison who was staring at her.

"How old? How are you Scott's aunt?" Lydia folded her arms across her chest as she spoke.

"Couple of years older than Derek, and I'm Scott's dads younger sister," Elizabeth paused briefly as she smiled at the three teenagers. "The much younger sister, I was eight-ish when Scott was born,"

"Eight? So you're really not much older than us," Allison blinked, she was slightly younger than her own Aunt but not by much. "What do you know about Derek?"

"That I've known him since I was five years and he was three, that he's my best-friend? Or that he's a werewolf?" Elizabeth laughed at the reaction that she was getting from the girls. Kira and Lydia were still relatively knew to the Supernatural aspect of Beacon Hills and life.

"You know about him?" Kira questioned, leaning on the table as they sat and talked.

"I know a lot about Beacon Hills, I lived here before I went away...Derek and I have more in common than you might think," Elizabeth told them waiting for when they were going to ask her what exactly she was. "Anything else?"

"What are you?" Allison asked, she had somewhat of an idea of what she was from when she was a child, but she wanted to hear it from her.

"Supernatural...werewolf mixed with witch...one a lot longer than the other," Elizabeth answered, what else was she to say, she couldn't tell them exactly how long it had been.

Not long after and it Scott was blaming himself for Derek dying or so they thought he had died but he hadn't. They had gone to old abandoned shopping centre and fought with Duecalion, Kali, Ennis and the twins. While Elizabeth had gone out of town on business the day that it had happened she'd felt something but hadn't been sure what it was. Peter had contacted her and told her that Derek was dead, but she hadn't believed him. 'If Derek was dead I would know it,'. The second that Peter had told her she had contacted Scott and told him as much. Elizabeth had sent Derek a message and told him to call her as soon as he had gotten the message.

"Derek you stupid ass call me now," Elizabeth left the message on Derek's phone before she tried calling Scott again. "Scott, you need to listen to me, Derek's still alive...I can feel it. Trust me please," Elizabeth left the messages reluctantly before she went back to doing, what she had left Beacon Hills to do. She had planned on being back before they had left for the cross-country but her work had, had other plans.

"Ace?" Scott returned the call three days later when he was visiting his mom at work.

'Finally Scott, next time I call you. Please answer your damn phone,' Elizabeth hissed into the phone as she had been worried about him. 'Now do you trust me about knowing Derek?'

"Yes...I'm sorry," Scott muttered, looking at his mother who was standing before him. "Mom says to stay safe,"

'Tell your mother I always do. I'll be home tonight,' Elizabeth answered, she had finally finished with her business meetings and was getting ready to head back.

When Elizabeth had returned she headed straight to Derek's loft, sending him a message to let him know that she was back and that she was still waiting on him to call her. Derek looked at his phone and shoved it back in his pocket before he heard her growl outside in the street.

"You might want to answer that," Isaac said as both he and Boyd heard the growl.

"Stay here," Derek said before heading downstairs to talk to her.

"Why the hell didn't you call me like I asked you to?" Elizabeth questioned, grabbing hold of him as they stood in the street. "Seriously?"

"Sorry! Stay away tonight, stay home...stay with Scott's mother," Derek told her, even though he knew that the second anything happened to him she would be there. "You'll know,"

"I know and that's what scares me," Elizabeth sighed, letting go of him as he pulled her into a hug.

"Just like you knew days ago what happened," Derek told her, kissing the top of her head briefly. "Elizabeth, stay home,"

Hours later and Elizabeth could hear and feel the agony that Derek was going through having been made to kill Boyd. Elizabeth ran to Derek's apartment and pushed Stiles out of the way and pulled him up. Cora stayed laying over Boyd's body crying. Elizabeth hugged Derek close to her, forcing his body to heal before the two of them decided that they needed to leave Beacon Hills for a couple of days again even though she had just returned. Days later and Stiles was concerned that Derek going missing was big. Peter explained Derek's change to Stiles and Cora. Derek and Elizabeth hadn't so much as left Beacon Hills but rather gone into hiding in Elizabeth's apartment that they didn't know about.

"Did Elizabeth know Paige?" Cora questioned, wondering if the older woman had known the girl that her brother had fallen for as a teenager.

"No, Elizabeth had left Beacon Hills earlier that year," Peter answered, Stiles looked at Cora and then at Peter. "Elizabeth was a smart girl," Peter paused and then continued on with the story of how Derek's eyes changed.

"How do you know all of this? I thought Elizabeth was his best-friend," Stiles questioned, still confused as to how Peter knew everything that he was telling him and Cora.

"Back then I was his closest friend and confident. Elizabeth knows what I know...and may be more," Peter replied before he continued with the story – what he neglected to tell them was that he manipulated Derek.

"You're lying," Cora said after Stiles left she faced her Uncle and stared at him. "Why did you make Derek do it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peter said looking out the window as Cora moved to stand before him.

"Elizabeth has been his best-friend since he was three years old – he told me that, I remember her coming over and playing every weekend and even staying when there was a full-moon after she became one of us," Cora said not taking a breath as she spoke fast making it impossible for Peter to get a word in. "She's always been there for him and you're telling me that she didn't know about Paige?"

"Derek didn't tell her. Your mother on the other hand she may have told her," Peter replied, leaning against one of the supporting beams in the loft. "Elizabeth did return to Beacon Hills, after the fact but Derek had already changed,"

"But Elizabeth still loves him, you can see that can't you?" Cora questioned, she knew what Elizabeth felt even if the older girl didn't. Peter nodded at her. "What happened with Elizabeth?"

"She was just a child when she was turned. You were born a year after," Peter replied running a hand over his face as Cora stared after him. "That's why you remember her coming all the time,"

Meanwhile Derek had gone with Elizabeth to the distillery and was staring at Ennis' revenge symbol with Elizabeth standing beside him. He hadn't said a single word to her and she knew it was because he felt guilty. Elizabeth wrapped her arms tightly around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Der, it's okay. It wasn't your fault," she whispered, not moving from his side.

"It's all my fault," Derek muttered, not looking away from the symbol as they stood together.

"Look at me, none of this is because of you. None of it," Elizabeth said not removing her arms from around him almost forcing him to hug her.

"Elizabeth..." Derek muttered hugging her back but not removing his eyes from the symbol. "Do you remember what this means?"

"I know exactly what it means, and Derek stop being an ass," Elizabeth said pulling away from him slightly before she spoke again. "You know what you have to do,"

Days later and Derek went to the school and met with Ms Blake, Elizabeth could feel something fishy was going on with the teacher and she didn't know exactly what it was. She couldn't determine whether it was because of the way Derek was around her or what it was. Stiles took it upon himself to take Cora home after a run in with Aiden in the locker room – though she had been the one to instigate it. Scott had talked with Ethan after a conversation with his Aunt revealed that she knew that he was different to his brother. Elizabeth met with Derek and Cora at the hospital, she tried to kick-start the healing process off the injuries that Aiden had caused but it wasn't working.

"Elizabeth, why isn't it working?" Derek questioned, holding onto his sisters hand tightly.

"I honestly don't know," Elizabeth replied as she tried to force a smidgen of magic into her body. "Come on Cora, you need to accept it,"

"I'm trying..." Cora mumbled, as Derek leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Shh, take a deep breath," Elizabeth whispered, moving one hand to Cora's forehead. "It's okay sweetheart,"

"Elizabeth..." Cora smiled weakly at her as both Derek and Elizabeth pulled away.

"Shh, it's okay," Elizabeth repeated stepping back up to Cora and holding her hand tightly again.

The next day Elizabeth and Derek left the hospital leaving Cora with Peter and met with Stiles and Scott in his loft. Ms Blake tried to tell Derek that she wasn't what they were after – and that she was the only person that could save Cora. Derek was rather protective over his little sister.

"Derek go! Take her and the boys with you. Don't listen to anything she says and if you have to text me," Elizabeth said as she moved to find Allison, Isaac and Allison's father. Not long after Derek, Stiles and Scott arrived at the hospital Elizabeth felt something was wrong. "Isaac, stay with Argent and Allison. Head to the hospital now!" Isaac had answered his phone after the first ring.

Scott left with Deucalion, leaving Stiles standing on the roof of the hospital calling his best-friends name. Elizabeth ended up staying at the loft, and was slightly surprised when Derek returned with Cora in his arms and Isaac close behind him. Elizabeth told Isaac to leave it, Derek could be an idiot and she was his best-friend. Peter informed Derek that there was a way that to save Cora but it would mean giving up his Alpha powers.

"Derek, you have to do this now. I can take your pain while you take hers," Elizabeth said, nodding to Peter she'd heard all of the tales about what could happen. "Peter why the fuck didn't you tell us about this earlier?"

"Because it means that Derek will lose his alpha power...it could also kill him," Peter explained, Elizabeth sat on the bed behind Derek and put her hand on his shoulder. "Elizabeth, you need to be careful,"

"I don't care about power, I need my sister and I need Elizabeth," Derek said looking towards Peter as he spoke, he really didn't care what happened.

Lydia turned up at the loft to tell them that Stiles had worked out where the parents were being held. The only problem was that no one knew the location of where the nemeton was. Elizabeth sent them to Deaton he would know the best way to do it while she stayed with Derek and Peter. Scott had wanted Elizabeth to be there in case anything went wrong – but she needed to be with Derek.

"The lunar eclipse, we'll all be powerless," Derek told Peter, before he glanced at Elizabeth they knew that she wouldn't be entirely powerless. "That's why I need Elizabeth here," Elizabeth placed her hands on Derek's shoulders as he began to draw the pain from Cora's body he screamed out in pain. Elizabeth quickly removed her hands from his shoulders and hugged him tightly. Peter shook his head at her, thinking that it was a stupid thing to do.

"Shut up Peter, I know what I'm doing," Elizabeth hissed as Derek released Cora and collapsed into her arms. "Shh," Elizabeth said pulling him closer and leaning him against the window. "Cora's okay,"

The next morning Peter and Elizabeth made Derek and Cora leave. Ethan, Lydia and Elizabeth stood in the loft waiting for Aiden and Kali. The two alpha's prepared to fight before Ms Blake turned up. Elizabeth pulled Lydia to safety after Ethan pushed her to her. Elizabeth held Lydia back as the two of them watched Kali, Aiden and Ethan fought her. The twins didn't stand a chance, nor did Kali before Ms Blake killed Kali, and destroyed the alpha-twin. Elizabeth held Lydia close as the young woman let out an ear-piercing scream in the loft. Derek and Cora heard it and turned around returning to the Loft.

"Lydia, stay with me," Elizabeth whispered as Cora and Derek returned, so far Ms Blake was ignoring her. "Cora," Elizabeth said the young girls name as they both heard something moving behind them. "Fuck, stay together,"

"Elizabeth?" Cora questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as the three of them turned around. "Go,"

"Ethan, Aiden," Elizabeth said their names in almost a whisper. "We have to get them to Deaton...only then can I help to kick start the healing,"

The three of them took them to the Animal Clinic, where Deaton told them that the twins had to start healing on their own. Elizabeth shook her head and took each of them in her hands, and sent the tiniest bit of magic to them. Cora, Lydia and Deaton watched as the little bit of a magic spark entered their bodies.

"Boys, you have to start," Elizabeth said quietly as she felt the wolf in her start to go. "If they don't start soon I don't know what will happen,"

"You're right, with the lunar eclipse," Deaton told them as Cora and Lydia continued to look at her. "Elizabeth maybe able to stabilise them,"

"Maybe, possibly," Elizabeth said sending a little bit more magic to their bodies. "Just so you're aware I've never done this to two people at once...while holding him together," Elizabeth explained looking directly at Cora who nodded in understanding. "Ethan, Aiden, you need to heal now!" Elizabeth's voice was loud enough that it forced the twins to heal.

Scott and Derek had defeated Ms Blake and Deucalion had killed her, with Derek and Scott letting her go; although Peter had given Ms Blake the final blow who was also turned out to be a Darach. Ms Blake had taken Sheriff Stilinski, Argent, and Melissa to use as sacrifices. Whilst Lydia started to fall hard for Stiles after helping him to over-come a panic attack. Derek and Cora left Beacon Hills, with Elizabeth staying with Scott to help him deal with his father staying in town. Shortly after Elizabeth had left Beacon Hills again she'd gone to stay with Cora while receiving multiple phone calls and text messages with questions from the teens.

'What do hallucinations mean?' was one such question that Scott sent to his aunt, while Stiles sent. 'What do I do if Scott's eyes randomly start going alpha?' all the questions that the boys were sending Elizabeth were having her seriously question what was happening to the teenagers. Elizabeth had sent back 'Call me,' to both of them.

"Tell me exactly what's happening?" Elizabeth questioned over the phone as the five teenagers had lunch. As the teens told her everything that they could remember. "I don't know what it all means, but I know Deaton told you about it. Look out for each other, promise me that," she took a deep breath before she continued. "And Scott, no more beating up Isaac," she laughed, Scott looked at Isaac with wide-eyes wondering if the other teen had said something. "He said nothing, look just behave,"

That night Melissa called Elizabeth as Scott was having trouble controlling his wolf and she didn't know what else to do. Elizabeth talked to Scott and explained to him that wolves mated for life, but on the rare occasion they would find more than one. Derek and Peter were nowhere to be found while Elizabeth was still with Cora, the teen girl wanted her there. Elizabeth contacted Deucalion and asked him to contact Braeden to locate Derek, contacting Deucalion was her last resort.

"We can't keep calling Elizabeth whenever we don't know something!" Derek exclaimed, even though he wanted to call her himself and tell her something was wrong. Scott sent Derek a look that said 'You want to call her I can tell,' This was after the first attack of the Oni who were searching for the Nogitsune. Not long after and Derek and Peter had both called Elizabeth and she hadn't been able to give them any information, Peter had also informed her the wound on Derek's shoulder that wasn't healing.


	6. Chapter 06: Wait For You

**Chapter 06:** _Wait For You_

By the end of November, Allison and Aiden had both been killed by Nogitsune and Oni. Isaac left with Argent to keep the Nogitsune from coming back to life. Isaac didn't know how to deal with Allison's death so he had Argent had left town and gone to France. Ethan had disappeared after being told via text that he had a place in Elizabeth's pack for all of his attempts at helping her nephew.

'Ace, we need your help. Derek's missing,' Scott had sent Elizabeth a text after a couple of weeks of not being able to find Derek who had gone missing after the Nogitsune. Elizabeth had replied telling him that she'd be back as soon as she could she just had things to take care of first.

When Elizabeth returned to Beacon Hills she found that Derek was slowly losing his werewolf powers. Elizabeth ran into Derek's loft, running straight into Peter before pushing out of the way. Elizabeth's brother, Scott's father was also back in town – he hadn't left since she had. Elizabeth had been gone while Kate had taken him, Scott had desperately tried to call her to get her to come back once they had found him.

"Not now Peter," Elizabeth growled running over to Derek just as he was about to collapse. "Derek, hey take a deep breath,"

"What are..." Derek muttered, taking a deep breath as he grabbed hold of Elizabeth.

"Take my hand," Elizabeth held her hand out to him, as he did so she felt something wasn't right inside of him. "Derek, what happened?"

"I don't know... Kate," Derek was confused, how had Elizabeth known to return to Beacon Hills again.

"Derek, close your eyes. You need to relax your spine it's pulling itself apart again." Elizabeth whispered, Peter looked at his nephew and then at Elizabeth having heard what she was saying. "Peter, back off,"

"Now, what did you do?" Peter questioned his eyes flashing blue at her, Elizabeth closed hers before looking up at him with bright red eyes. "He was fifteen years old when they found him,"

"I said, back off," Elizabeth growled before returning her attention to Derek. "Close them, you need to," Elizabeth took her free hand and pushed her fingers into his spine. "Wait a minute fifteen?"

Derek howled as Elizabeth pressed into his back, Elizabeth did it again this time letting the magic course back through his spine to pull it back together. Derek's eyes flashed yellow, which was the part that surprised Elizabeth the most. Elizabeth pulled Derek closer to her and tried harder to get his spine back to place.

"Look at me, Derek you need to relax. Your werewolf side was, what was helping but with that going..." Elizabeth trailed off looking at Derek as she spoke. "Where did they find you?"

"Mexico...You don't know if you can do it," Derek paused before continuing. "That's why you came back, you need to be closer to me," Derek winced as he felt things moving around in his back. "I spoke to my mother,"

"You did what?" Elizabeth questioned, pulling her hand away from him and essentially pulling away from him. "Your eyes,"

"Spoke with my mother...I found out something which terrified me, and also something from when we were children. Peter used her claws," Derek told her relaxing as what Elizabeth had been doing finally started to take. "Deucalion, that's why he left so abruptly, he realised that you had gotten stronger...he turned you,"

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth questioned, sitting down and pulling Derek down next to her.

"He's sure," Peter said having heard the entire conversation between the two of them. "Elizabeth,"

"What do you want Peter? I can't help you ever," Elizabeth told him, her voice almost to the point of growling at him. "You're the one that did this to him in the first place,"

"And Deucalion turned you, my sister took the memories of what happened," Peter told the two of them as he stood leaning against a pole. "She wasn't sure that it would hold, because of what you are,"

"Can it Peter," Elizabeth said, as Scott ran into the apartment – he wasn't about to knock when his Aunt was back. "Scott, slow down,"

Scott looked at Elizabeth, cocking his head to the side he hadn't said a word. Yet his aunt some how knew that he wanted to say something to her. Derek shook his head at him, they couldn't tell her about the list that they had found. Elizabeth patted the seat beside her and motioned for Scott to sit down. Derek and Scott went through everything that had happened since she had been gone with Cora. They told her about Isaac being injured, about Stiles being the Nogitsune and everything. Elizabeth told them that Argent had asked about helping to be Isaac's guardian if he couldn't be. Derek told her that Argent had used Elizabeth's name to stop him from killing him.

"Okay, you three need to tell me what the hell is going on now," Elizabeth said as Derek moved to stand up, Elizabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him back down again.

"There's a dead pool...every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills, every one except you," Derek said, reasoning that the reason that Elizabeth wasn't on the list was because she didn't live in Beacon Hills. "But you haven't always been in Beacon Hills, but you have always been one of us..."

"Derek, you know she hid," Scott said, and then his eyes landed on Peter.

"Not exactly, I hid what I was. I don't know how," Elizabeth said, it was the truth she could hide what she was to some extent but she didn't know how she did it.

"We have told you what we know," Peter said, Elizabeth looked at Peter and raised an eyebrow at the older man and then looked out the window. "Scared of a full moon?" Peter had been listening to everything, some of Elizabeth was still a mystery to him.

"Hell no, everyone has an anchor remember," she smirked, Derek looked at her and smiled. "Your mother told me that," Elizabeth paused again looking between the three men and went to speak again but found Scott talking instead.

"I'm her anchor," Scott said, remembering that she had told him that before she had left the last time. "She's mine," Scott looked at her and shrugged at one point he had been his own anchor, in truth he was still his own anchor but they need not know that.

Derek looked at Scott and then at Elizabeth and raised an eyebrow at her. Elizabeth stood up and pulled both the boys up with her before dragging them into Derek's room and closing the door behind them. Scott looked at his and then at Derek, wondering if Derek was going to tell her that he was in a relationship.

"Tell me about the new supernatural beings that seem to be popping out of the wood works?" Elizabeth said, pushing Derek onto his bed and then sitting on it and motioning for Scott to do the same.

"Kira, you know she's a kitsune; Liam, is a beta; Malia is a werecoyote and Peter's daughter," Scott said, watching as Derek didn't move from where he was. "Oh and we think Parrish is something,"

"Parrish? The Deputy?" Elizabeth questioned, before she backtracked to Liam. "Liam, is a beta? Scott what did you do? Wait Peter's daughter?" Peter just nodded that was about as much as they were going to get out of them. He had opened the door and was leaning against the door frame listening to them.

"I bit him to save his life," Scott answered, looking away from his aunt as though he was ashamed of what he had just said. "If I hadn't bitten his wrist, he wouldn't be here,"

"You bit his wrist on the roof of the hospital, where you put him," Derek said as he finally put the pieces together. "That's why I smelled his blood on the roof. The full moon's tonight, have you and your friends worked out how to help Liam and Malia?"

"Taking them to Lydia's parents boathouse," was the only answer that Scott gave Derek before he looked at his watch and realised that he had to go. "It worked last time, and it will again...I hope, I have to go,"

"Yeah and I do too, I promised your mom I'd have dinner with her at the hospital," Elizabeth said giving Scott a hug and then turning to face Derek and giving him one and a kiss on the cheek whispering. "I'll work it out, I promise," Elizabeth said before she and Scott left the loft.

"Elizabeth, what's happening to Derek?" Scott questioned as they stepped into the elevator and closed the doors going down.

"I don't know, but whatever it is – it's making it harder for me to help him from so far away," Elizabeth told him, she needed to work out what it was. "Before the you found the Argent's bestiary, I had a fascination with all things supernatural and not because of who I am,"

"You were genuinely interested, I'll see you tomorrow?" Scott questioned, only it came out more like a statement.

"Yeah, you'll see me tomorrow," Elizabeth said as the two of them went their separate ways. "Wait Scott, was Derek really fifteen when you found him?"

"Yeah...it was weird, I'll tell you about it tomorrow,"

The next day Scott and Elizabeth talked, Scott telling Elizabeth what his father had said to him about why he left. Elizabeth and Scott talked about Allison and how much she had meant to him. She already knew just how much Allison had meant to all the teenagers. Scott also explained about how when they had found Derek he was fifteen years old and was confused about his house and where his best-friend was.

"Derek freaked out at the animal clinic, Deaton and Lydia were there," Scott said pausing before he continued. "They said he kept repeating your name and then he took off,"

"That explains why I felt something was different a few weeks ago," Elizabeth sighed, Scott looked at her and realised that she was feeling guilty over not returning sooner.

"It's not your fault. Stiles' dad said that Derek asked about you too. We really don't know what was going on, just that he was scared," Scott looked up at Elizabeth as he took her hand. "Did you know that he still had trouble on the full moon at that age?"

"Yeah, I knew...that's why he would have been saying my name," Elizabeth replied, running a hand over her face. "I need to work out what is happening...I'll figure it out some how,"

"Oh and there's these things called berserker's that are trying to kill us all. Ace...stay with my mom," Scott said as he didn't want her getting her like the rest of them had managed to do at some stage. "Derek, was only fifteen for something like twenty-four hours,"

"Kiddo, I'll be okay. You know I will," Elizabeth smiled at him, pulling him into a hug. "It's you and Derek that I'm worried about,"

"Ace, what if we can't stop it? And can you stick around to help with Liam?" Scott questioned, hugging her back and almost not wanting to let go as he thought she would leave again.

"Not planning on going anywhere for a while," Elizabeth laughed pulling away from him. "And I'll only go wolf if it's necessary,"

"Ace, do you know what's happening to Derek?" Scott was curious, he knew that he knew that something was happening.

"I have a couple of ideas, but I need to research it more...and Deaton won't know," Elizabeth stated, as from what they had already said Deaton didn't know about the regression to begin with. "When I do work it out, Der'll be the first to know,"

Scott and Elizabeth talked about the order that the dead pool was going in. He told her that even though her name wasn't on the list there were variables that he didn't like and that if she could help Deaton in anyway then she should. As they were talking Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Liam and Kira turned up – they hadn't had a chance to properly introduce Elizabeth to Malia, Kira and Liam.

"What was so important that we had to meet here?" Stiles questioned, as the five teenagers arrived at the location that Scott and Elizabeth had sent which just happened to be reserve.

"Ace's idea. We needed to talk and she likes to run when she talks," Scott shrugged, as Malia, Liam and Kira looked between them.

"Who's she?" Malia questioned, pointing directly at Elizabeth as she spoke.

"Elizabeth McCall...Scott's aunt," Elizabeth replied as her eyes inadvertently flashed red and purple as she felt something happening.

"Ace?" Scott grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Your eyes, what is it?"

"I don't know, it could be nothing," Elizabeth said blinking to try and get her eyes to go back to normal.

"Ace...take a deep breath," Scott hadn't let go of her arm and didn't know what else to do. "What do I do?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth growled low before her eyes returned to their natural state.

"What are you?" Kira questioned, looking directly at her as she spoke.

"Werewolf and witch...and yes my eyes are red because I'm an alpha," Elizabeth replied, with a shrug as she felt something else but stopped her eyes from changing.

"She' not just any Alpha...she's like Scott," Stiles said as though he was actually proud of it which surprised both Elizabeth and Scott. "What? What did I say?" Scott and Elizabeth looked at each other and laughed.

"You can't let anyone know about her, she's not on the list," Scott said before he watched Elizabeth run off. "Okay that's new, Malia go see where she's going,"

Malia looked at Lydia who nodded, so Malia took off after her leaving the other teenagers standing in the middle of the reserve. Elizabeth stopped suddenly and turned around to face Malia who only stopped when she was about to run into her. Malia took one look at Elizabeth and ran back towards where Scott and the others were and she didn't know why.


	7. Chapter 07: Evolution

**Chapter 07:** _Evolution_

A couple of days later and Liam had been taken and left in a well and Scott was going out of his mind trying to locate him. He'd spent time with Argent doing just that and when he had located him, he had eventually called in Elizabeth when he'd heard his cry. Elizabeth was there when Scott managed to pull him out of the well, Scott didn't let Deaton take care of Liam he had to get Elizabeth to do the kick starting again.

"Scott, you can't save everyone...we can try but you know it might not be possible," Elizabeth told him as they stood in the clinic over Liam on the exam table. "Let me do this and then I need to go and do some research," Elizabeth said taking hold of Liam's hand and motioning for Scott to hold him in place.

At school the next day Scott, Stiles, Malia and Kira were taking their PSATs when a student near Malia and Stiles collapsed and Lydia's mother finds a rash on the student and Coach. Scott stood near the window and noticed that his Aunt had arrived with his father. Scott motioned towards the side of the school before he tried to contact her she was contacting him.

 _'Scott, I need you to listen to me if you feel yourself changing stay in the locker room. I'll find my way to you. I promise,'_ Elizabeth said quietly watching as Scott nodded before he disappeared from her sight. _'It's happening isn't it? Go now,'_

"Ace, what are you doing?" Rafael questioned, looking at his younger sister as she stood away from everyone.

"Rafe, he's my nephew. And something is wrong...I can feel it," Elizabeth answered honestly looking up at her older brother. "I need to get in there, so let me." with that Elizabeth ran off she didn't care about what her brother had to say. Elizabeth slipped inside the High-school through one of the unguarded entrances and made her way to the locker room where Kira's father had found Scott. "Come 'ere kiddo,"

"Ace?" Scott muttered, before he told Kira's father to get Stiles. "You shouldn't be here,"

"Shh, I know. And I'm fine," Elizabeth held Scott and tried to force him to relax. "Your mom will know what to do...and your dad's probably going to kill me,"

"What did you feel?" Scott questioned Elizabeth as Stiles turned up and looked at her.

"How did you get here?" Stiles questioned, Elizabeth just smiled at him and continued to hold Scott.

"Help me get him up, and Scott. I don't know what I felt. It's weird," Elizabeth replied, as the two of them moved to stand up. "Take them to the Hale vault, there's a way in through the basement,"

Derek was at the hospital with Braeden who had been injured tracking down Satomi's pack when Melissa arrived telling him that there was someone that he was looking for. Melissa told him about Elizabeth being at the school with the kids having found her way in. Derek looked at Braeden and then Satomi and Melissa before going with Melissa and Satomi to the morgue where Deaton was waiting for them. Elizabeth sat on the floor of the vault with Malia in her arms as Scott had refused to sit still with her. Kira called out for Scott, as the three of them couldn't see. Elizabeth moved over to Kira and sat with her while Scott looked for the cure that Stiles was yelling about through the door.

Derek raced to the high school, he needed to make sure that they were okay. Derek opened the vault and raced down the stairs just as Scott broke the jar with the cure in it and released the spores. Derek pulled Elizabeth into his arms as Scott and Stiles went to Malia and Kira.

"You weren't infected were you?" Derek questioned, pulling away from her as she shook her head.

"No, I felt what was happening though," Elizabeth replied, pulling Derek into a hug again. "I'll work it out what's happening you know...at least I hope I will,"

The following day Scott, Stiles, Liam and Kira were standing in the dining room of the McCall house talking about a plan that they had. Elizabeth and Melissa didn't like the plan one bit, but knew for it to be believable they would both have to be truly upset. Derek was in his loft with Braeden, and trying to hide what was happening to him. He was hoping that Elizabeth would have an answer for him soon.

"You've lost everything?" Braeden questioned, Derek confirmed with her as Elizabeth sent him a text telling him that she'd heal him when she had a chance he was still technically a supernatural to her. "And Elizabeth?"

"What about her?" Derek questioned, pocketing his phone again as he looked at her. "She's my best-friend,"

"Is that all she is?" Braeden replied, she didn't want to step on any toes but she was falling for Derek as much as she hadn't wanted to admit it.

"That's all she is," he wasn't even sure that's all that they were.

Five days later and the teenagers were at their annual bonfire – Stiles and Lydia had been captured in Eichen house. Scott, Liam and Malia had ended feeling at though they were drunk although it wasn't possible for that to happen. Elizabeth could feel something happening while she was with Derek and like days earlier it was a feeling that she couldn't explain. The two of them raced to the high-school with Braeden. Derek and Braeden heading inside while Elizabeth found Mason and had him help her with disabling the DJ's music.

"Stay here," Elizabeth said before thinking better of it. "On second thoughts come with me," she laughed feeling the glares from the teenagers when the music had stopped.

"Who are you?" Mason questioned as he followed Elizabeth inside to where Derek and Braeden were with Scott, Liam and Malia.

"Scott's aunt," Elizabeth answered before she found Scott and hugged him not caring that she was going to end up covered in gasoline.

They discovered that reason for the dead-pool was Peter from when he was in the hospital covered in burns from the Hale House fire. Elizabeth had been with Lydia at the sheriff's station after Lydia and Stiles had been rescued by Parrish, and that was how they had discovered that it was Peter. Meredith another Banshee had shown them this after Peter had dug his claws into her neck to get to her memories.

Around a week later, Scott and Elizabeth were sitting having breakfast at his house when he felt the need to ask her a question. "Ace, can you help Liam? He seems I don't know unsure,"

"Maybe," Elizabeth replied as she had some of the coffee that was sitting in front of her. "I can sense it too,"

"You can? Wait is that how you used to know all about what I was feeling as a kid?" Scott was now curious about what his aunt could sense.

"Yeah, all those times that you were scared or unsure of something I could feel it. It wasn't the werewolf in me either," she laughed having another cup of coffee. "I'll talk to him,"

Elizabeth talked with Liam before the game that night, she found out that he was having nightmare's and hallucinations of the berserker's. Elizabeth had Liam take her hand so that she could show him that he'd be okay with Scott. Scott and Kira missed it due to being captured by Kate.

"Elizabeth was it? I need your help," Parrish had called her after talking with Lydia.

'Yeah, what can I help with?' Elizabeth questioned before she left the lacrosse field and headed to her car.

"Mr Argent is missing," Parrish said before adding that he had feeling he knew where he was.

'Give me five and I'll be there,' Elizabeth answered as she drove to him and found him waiting at the entrance of the sewers. "Hey, what is it? Wait never mind, Argent is...pinned to a wall,"

"He's what? Did you just say he was pinned to a wall?" Parrish questioned, Elizabeth nodded and the two of them walked down the sewer and came across the older man. "I know you somehow, not from the police station,"

"Yeah, long time ago," Elizabeth answered before she put her hand on Argent's shoulder. "Argent, do exactly what Parrish tell you," Together they managed to free Argent and Elizabeth kept lessening his pain. "Parrish, stay with Argent until you find my nephew...yes he's missing I can feel it,"

"We'll find Scott,"

Less then a few hours later Derek was dying in Mexico, and Elizabeth could feel it. Elizabeth had kept herself in Beacon Hills, to keep their parents safe and she didn't like it. Derek believed that he wouldn't be returning to Mexico, Elizabeth had worked out what was happening to Derek and she hadn't been able to tell him as they hadn't been left alone. Braeden was always with him. Elizabeth stood with Melissa and pulled out her phone, she needed to contact Derek. They had all been up against the berserker's and Kate and Peter's master plan had been to turn Scott into one. Scott had decided that keeping Elizabeth's secret from Stiles' father was the best thing until Stiles had reluctantly told him about it and told him to trust her.

"Derek, I know what's happening...I finally worked it out," Elizabeth said the instant that Derek answered his phone. "Derek, listen to me. You're evolving the loss of everything it's turning, changing...Kate unknowingly helped,"

'Are you sure?' Derek choked out before dropping his phone to his side and succumbing.

"Derek!" Elizabeth shouted through the phone.

'Elizabeth?' Braeden picked up Derek's phone, and looked at the name. "He's dead,"

"I know...but he's not," Elizabeth took a deep breath, attempting to composing herself before she continued. "He's evolving, trust me...everything he's been going through, I just worked it out, I promised him that I would,"

Braeden dropped Derek's phone and grabbed her gun joining in the fire fight that was going on to stop the Kate and the Berserker's from killing Derek's family and Elizabeth's. Braeden turned away from Derek, and when she looked back he was gone.

Meanwhile inside the church, Scott was fighting Peter having regained his self. Scott looked at Liam, who had stepped up to take on Peter, it was then that Scott continued his fight. Stiles had found Kira and she had told him what Kate had done to Scott. Stiles had screamed at them to stop, as it was Scott and they couldn't kill him. Malia, Kira and Stiles were flung across the room, before Scott had pinned Liam to the wall. It was Liam who got through to him echoing his words, telling Scott that he was like him, like his aunt. Peter still insisted and believed that he was an alpha, that both Scott and Elizabeth had taken it from him.

"Are you going to be alright with the full-moon?" Melissa questioned, looking at the younger woman and seeing wet patches forming on her shirt.

"I think so," Elizabeth replied looking back at Melissa, the older woman seeing the reason for the patches being that tears were rolling down her face. "But I don't know," Melissa pulled her into her arms to comfort her unsure of what she had just heard.

"Can you control it?" Melissa asked, Elizabeth nodded and her eyes flashing purple before fading again. Elizabeth crumpled to the floor before she heard her phone ring again. Melissa picked up the phone looking at the name flashing on the screen, it was Derek's, Melissa answered and pressed the phone to Elizabeth 's ear.

"Ellie, are you there?" Derek's voice rang out in her phone the second she answered. "I'm okay, you were right,"

'Derek, I'm sorry it took me so long,' Elizabeth said as Melissa pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"But you found out," Derek told her, pausing before he continued. "Just like you said you would, I trust you Ellie, I always will,"

'Stay safe Derek, please,' Elizabeth said the next part of her sentence quietly. 'It's working again, I can feel it,'

"I can too," Derek didn't have to say thank you to her, it was something unspoken between them. "Even though I evolved, I still feel what you do to help,"

'You always will,' Elizabeth told him, before she realised that he was trying to say good bye to her without actually saying it. 'It's not goodbye, it's see you later,' Elizabeth looked at Melissa, and let a single tear fall again. 'Der, please be careful,'

"Help Scott, he might need it," Derek took a breath before he continued. "And, Elizabeth I'm Sorry...see you later,"

Melissa looked at her, and pulled her closer as Elizabeth rested her head on her shoulder. Elizabeth and Melissa stayed that way until Scott turned up and saw them sitting in the same position. Scott saw the look on Elizabeth's face and realised that she had talked with Derek. Melissa motioned for her son to come to them as she knew how close they were.

"Scott, you're okay," Elizabeth mumbled, pulling Scott towards and then shoving him briefly towards his mother. "Hug your mother and then me,"

"He's okay Ace," Scott said hugging his mother before he hugged Elizabeth. "Walk with me?"

"He's gone isn't he?" Elizabeth questioned, wiping her eyes on Scott's shoulder, the teenager nodded hugging her tighter.

"He is, but he's searching for Malia's mother," Scott answered, as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her nephew tighter than before. "You worked out why he was losing all his werewolf abilities didn't you?"

"He was evolving, his eyes being blue for so long, and then one day being yellow. The healing taking longer than usual, the last thing that Derek had told me before you had disappeared...his eyes were no longer changing and he'd lost all the strength he had," Elizabeth blurted out she had to tell him what she had found out, it had taken her weeks but she had done it. "I still have to help him though,"

"Wait so even with him evolving...you still need to keep his spine together?" Scott questioned as they ended up sitting in his room while his mother was downstairs. "He told me you were looking into it but so was Deaton, how did you work it out?"

"Yes, when he evolved...I felt myself subconsciously pulling him back together. Something his mother had told me," Elizabeth told him, before she found that Scott was holding her hand and starting to take on some of the emotional pain that she was feeling. "I was with your mom when I told him,"

"Wait, is that why you were both on the floor?" Scott looked at her, all she could do was nod. She didn't know what else to do. "Ace, he'll come back,"

"I know...It's just hard," Elizabeth said as she pulled her hand away from him. "I'm okay,"

Scott and Elizabeth sat in his room talking for a while longer before his aunt fell asleep on the bed and he went back downstairs to talk with his mother. Melissa looked at Scott wondering if he was going to tell her what was going on, and why Elizabeth was taking it so hard.

"Mom, she's been connected to Derek for a long time...since before I was born," Scott told her as they sat at the dinner table.

"Tell me everything, I don't care that your Aunt is like you. I need you to tell me everything," Melissa took Scott's hand in hers and shook it briefly as they laid on the table. "Scott, don't keep me in the dark,"

"Mom, from what she's told me. She became connected to Derek the day they met as kids...something like Stiles and I," Scott said, blinking as he realised what he had said. "Like Stiles and I, they're best-friends...she told me something and I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone,"

"Scott, what did she make you promise?" Melissa questioned, watching as Scott turned his head to the side as though he was listening to something.

 _'Scott, don't...please...'_

"Mom, I can't. I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone," Scott said, looking at her with pleading eyes. He didn't want to tell his mother what Elizabeth had told him. "Mom, don't make me,"

"Scott," The tone in Melissa's voice said everything she didn't care what Elizabeth would do.

"Mom," Scott said again, before he heard Elizabeth's footsteps down the stairs.

"I've known Derek since I was five years old. Every full-moon since I was seven or eight years old was spent with his family. Derek's my anchor...he'll tell people that his anchor is his anger but I know that's not true," Elizabeth sat at the table and looked at Scott shrugging. "Couldn't sleep," Scott glared at her, they both needed it but he needed to talk to his mother.

Elizabeth returned the glare, her eyes flashing between red and purple/blue. Scott closed his eyes and glared back at her with red eyes. Melissa looked between the two and slammed her hand down on the table knocking them back to their senses.

"Knock it off, and tell me what's going on," Melissa said firmly as she looked between the two of them.

"This is one thing that I can't tell you, Melissa. I'm sorry," Elizabeth told her, looking directly at the older woman as she spoke. "I will tell you this, when he hurts, I hurt,"

"Does this have anything to do with your being a witch?" Melissa questioned, Elizabeth nodded putting her head in her hands. "Can you stop it?"

"No," Elizabeth said simply taking a deep breath as she did and saw the look that Scott was giving her.

"Scott,"

"Mom, don't make her," Scott said before Elizabeth noticed that his heart was beating faster.

"Scott, take a deep breath and calm down," Elizabeth muttered, watching as his nails started to become claws which was something Melissa noticed as well. "Use me,"

"What?" Scott looked up at his aunt and then across at his mother before looking down at his hand. Scott pushed away from the table and raced to the stairwell with Elizabeth following close behind him.

"Hey, look at me," Elizabeth put one hand to his face and grabbed one of his hands with her free hand. "Take a deep breath, and look at me. I know your mom said to use yourself as an anchor it doesn't look like that's working,"

Scott looked at his hands as his breathing got faster and so did his heartbeat. He didn't know what was going on, whether it was because hours earlier he had been a berserker? Or what it was. Elizabeth kept her hand on his, and made sure he was still looking at her.

"What do I use then?" Scott questioned, gripping her hand tighter and forcing himself to look at her his eyes changing.

"Use Stiles, use your mom, use me?" Elizabeth replied, glancing at her hand and then back at him as she listened to his heart beat. "Do you want to know why Derek's been mine for so long?" Scott's heart beat and breathing were slowly returning to normal and his claws going back to fingernails.

"Why?" Scott questioned, as his aunt dragged him around so that they were sitting on the steps.

"Because he's my best-friend, he tells me if he thinks I've done something totally stupid...the first time was when I moved away," Elizabeth answered, pausing as she looked at him and saw that his fingernails were fingernails. "He trust's me and I trust him, he may not always be smart but he knows when to protect someone,"

"Protect someone? Is that what he did when he turned Erica, Boyd and Isaac?" Scott was confused, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

"No that was pure stupidity because he wanted a pack...Isaac seems to be like you though for the most part," Elizabeth thought for a second, wrapping her arms around him. "Kiddo, no matter how many stupid things we do we're there for each other and that's why he's my anchor. Who did you decide on?"

Scott looked at Elizabeth for a second before he answered her. "You and mom," Scott smiled resting his head on her shoulder. "You're always there,"

"And we always will be," Melissa said as she had overheard them talking. "How did you know him being his own anchor wasn't working?"

"His heart was going erratic," Elizabeth answered, looking at Melissa as Scott hadn't moved his head from her shoulder. "And then his breathing started to get faster,"

"I'll stop asking you two questions, just promise me that you'll look after one another," Melissa smiled at them putting a hand on both of them.

"We already do mom," Scott answered placing his hand on hers before pulling her in for a hug. "She's not just my aunt, she's one of my best-friends,"

"Mel, I always have," Elizabeth smiled at her before she joined into the hug. "How can I not with this puppy dog face?"

"Did you just call my son a puppy dog?" Melissa questioned, raising an eyebrow at the two of them as she hugged them both.

"Yeah..." Elizabeth shrugged, Scott punched her in the arm before the three of them stood up. "I think...I might go away again for a while..."

"Don't, I still need you," Scott said as he took her hand making it clear that he didn't want his Aunt to go away again. "I need help with Liam,"

"You don't need my help kiddo," Elizabeth smiled at him as the three of them walked into the kitchen. "Trust yourself, he's more like you and Stiles than you think,"

Scott looked between his mother and his aunt, before he realised what Elizabeth had said it dawned on him that she wanted him to grow. He needed to work things out for himself without completely depending on someone else to tell him, though that was were Stiles had come in. Stiles the more independent almost wild child, getting into trouble more often than not.


	8. Chapter 08: Mythology Can Be Broken

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading :) there's more coming so keep reading. Let me know if you're liking :)_

 **Chapter 08:** _Mythology Can Be Broken_

Elizabeth did as she said she would and temporarily disappeared for a while, she needed to work things out and to check on what was left of her pack. Scott called her at least once a month to check on her sometimes it was twice a week he couldn't help it. There was one incident that he needed her advice on, and that was Liam had during one of the full-moons been spotted running around naked or as it was reported 'monstrous dog-boy running around the streets of Beacon Hills naked.'

"Hey Ace, need to ask you a question, if you can call me back when you get a chance that would be great," Scott left a message on Elizabeth's phone as he and Stiles sat in Stiles' room talking.

"Do you really think she's going to know the answer?" Stiles questioned, looking around as his eyes landed on his near blank 'crime board'.

"Maybe, I don't know. She's been at this a long time," Scott answered with a shrug as his eyes followed where Stiles' had landed. "Are you worried that there's been no supernatural activity?"

"Worried? No...just it's been five months, and next month it'll be six months," Stiles stated with a shrug he didn't know how else to answer the question. Both boys jumped when Scott's phone rang.

"Hello?" Scott answered, not looking at caller-ID which would have been the smart thing to do.

'Hey kiddo, what was your question?' Elizabeth laughed, as she sat in an apartment in London with Ethan and Jackson.

"Oh yeah...Have you ever had to deal with a naked beta?" Scott asked screwing his face up as he asked the question as the thought of Liam naked kind of grossed him out.

'Once...I believe his reason was it was hot or something, anyway from that night on whenever there was a full moon he had to stay with one of the other beta's,' Elizabeth paused, as she realised that Ethan was listening to the conversation and he knew who she was talking about. 'They were killed a couple of years back,'

"Oh...so what do I do?" Scott questioned, as Stiles had a look on his face that said 'did she just say killed?'

'Be patient with him, he'll get the hang of it,' Elizabeth laughed, she knew exactly who he was talking about. 'Just don't chain him up,' Elizabeth laughed and looked to Ethan, she'd ran into him in London.

"Chain him up...Got it," Stiles said, that was what he was taking away from the entire conversation. "Does the triskele actually work ever?"

'Stiles, I said don't chain him up! Sometimes it does,' Elizabeth exclaimed knowing that it was falling upon deaf ears. 'Bye Scott, Bye Stiles,'

"Bye, and thank you," Scott said hanging up and looking at his best-friend as Stiles got an evil look to his eyes. "We can't chain Liam to a tree,"

Elizabeth looked to Ethan and saw the confusion on his face as they finished having the coffee and waited for Jackson. Ethan raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth, wondering if she was still serious about what she had said to him about being welcome in her pack.

The following month Scott and Stiles had chained Liam to a tree, even after debating whether it was the correct thing to do or not. Stiles noted that it had been six month since anyone or anything had tried to kill them. In a way he felt uneasy that nothing had happened. Scott was happy that nothing had happened, it had meant that he could focus on helping Liam with the full-moons.

With the start of the new school year, they found themselves faced with a boy that they hadn't seen since they were ten years old and he was nine. Scott hadn't really thought of him since then as he had been too busy – it had been the year his Aunt had first left Beacon Hills. Stiles had recognised Theo Raeken first, and his initial reaction had been what was he doing back? It turned out that Stiles was right to question what their old friend was doing there. Scott remembered that his Aunt had signed the shelf at the library but he'd never found it – until Stiles had pointed it out near Derek's initials.

"Scott, I'm telling you he's up to no good," Stiles whined, Scott hadn't been listening to him talking about Theo. Just because the guy 'saved' his life the day he returned didn't mean anything. "At least call your Aunt and tell her!"

"No, I'm not calling my aunt, she has enough on her plate," Scott crossed his arms as they stood in the school locker room.

"But maybe she can do more than what I have," Stiles said as searched his locker for his lacrosse gear.

"We're not calling Ace!" Scott exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and nearly hitting Liam who was standing behind him.

"Why not?" Stiles whined, as Liam ducked again from Scott's wild arm movements.

"Ace has her own life! That's why!" Scott slammed his locker shut and leaned against it. "And we're not calling Derek either!"

*Flashback*

"Did you tell your aunt about Derek?" Stiles questioned, as they sat in his room after Derek and Elizabeth had left.

"No, what was I meant to tell her?" Scott questioned staring at his best-friend who was still confused about Derek and Elizabeth being there in the first place.

"How did they know each other? That we got him arrested?" Stiles rambled glancing away from Scott and out the window to back at him. "How long has she been an Alpha for?"

"They've known each other for-ever. And no I think she already knew," Scott answered, in truth he thought his aunt knew more than she ever let on. "I don't know,"

*end flashback*

Stiles whined before reluctantly giving up as much as he wanted to disobey what Scott had said he knew that they couldn't contact either of them. Scott and Liam looked at Stiles, Liam was on Scott's side. Though his temper had a habit of getting the better of him.

'Hey Scott, call me back when you get this,' Elizabeth left a voice-mail message on her nephew's phone as she had found Derek and Braeden accidentally while she was looking for her pack. Scott glanced at his phone as he heard it beep in the middle of the library while he was studying with Kira and Malia.

"Hey guys, I'll be back in a minute," Scott excused himself as Stiles started to talk to them about Theo again. "Stiles, give it a rest please?"

"Fine..." Stiles trailed off as Scott walked away from them before he continued on his rant.

"Hey, what's up?" Scott questioned the second that his Aunt answered the phone.

'Hey kiddo, I got your message what did you want?' Elizabeth answered, Scott had sent her another text to see what else he could do about Liam but hadn't said as much. 'Also, what the hell happened?'

"Need a little bit more advice," Scott said, as quiet as he could so that the girls and Stiles couldn't hear him. "What do you mean what the hell happened?"

'Shoot, but be quick,' Elizabeth glanced towards where Braeden and Derek were standing leaning against the SUV with Braeden talking about what it was like being an evolved wolf. 'You know exactly what I'm asking,'

"What else can I do about Liam? And do you remember Theo?" Scott spoke quickly as he looked around the library and wandered up the stairs to the shelf that they had signed. "Nothing...Got attacked at school, and Theo turned up saved my ass,"

'You'll work it out, as for Theo wasn't he in your class when you were a kid?' Elizabeth answered, she wasn't much help when her brain was focused on other things.

"You okay?" Scott questioned, realising that she wasn't really paying attention to what he had said. "Yeah...I don't know what to do about Theo though,"

'I'll be fine, just trying to track down what's left of my pack,' Elizabeth replied, running a hand through her hair and looking at Derek who was peering curiously at her. 'My beta's dead you know that...and so is at least two of the four humans... can't find the other two...'

"Ace, you'll find them, I won't bother you again but I'm here if you need me," Scott said quietly as he looked at the shelf and found Elizabeth's initials close to Derek's. "Love you,"

'Thanks Scott. Love you too, now behave,' Elizabeth laughed before they both hung up and she walked back over to Derek and stuck her head on his shoulder. _'And Scott, just remember our mythology can be broken,'_

Stiles went against what Scott had said and sent Elizabeth multiple text messages telling her that something wasn't right with Theo since no one believed him. Stiles and Scott had been listening to Theo in the locker room, Scott listened to his heartbeat and believed that he was telling the truth. Stiles just believed that he was good liar. Elizabeth sent Stiles a message telling him that she'd look into it but to just let things play out.

'I can't just let things play out!' Stiles sent an almost angry text to Elizabeth.

'Stiles Stilinski, you will leave things be!' Elizabeth sent back she was getting frustrated by all of Stiles' texts. 'And Stiles stop messaging me when things don't go your way.' Stiles had stared at his phone and reluctantly shoved it back in his phone.

"Stiles, did you contact Ace?" Scott questioned, running a hand over his face as they left the sheriff's station.

"No, what makes you say that?" Stiles answered, looking away from Scott as he spoke he knew his bestfriend was detecting his heartbeat.

"Stiles, why?" Scott asked again, knowing that his best-friend had ignored him. "And please don't say it was because of Theo!"

At school a few days later they discovered that Liam had told Mason about what he was. He had also inadvertently told him about what Scott, Malia, Kira and Lydia were along with Elizabeth. Scott was pissed off with Liam that he'd told about Elizabeth.

"Only people super close to us are are meant to know about Ace," Scott growled at Liam before he looked at the others.

"Sorry!" Liam exclaimed, as Mason looked around excitedly at them.

"Who's Ace?" Mason questioned, looking between Scott and Liam.

"My Aunt...you've already met her," Scott paused still glaring at Liam as he spoke. "She trusted us to keep what she is secret...and if you tell anyone what we're about to tell you she will probably kick your ass," Scott said as he looked to Stiles and then back at Mason.

"Why are you looking at me?" Stiles questioned, running a hand over his face.

"She's a werewolf...and a witch...but like I said you say a word and she will kick your ass,"


	9. Chapter 09: Where Do You Go?

**Chapter 09:** _Where Do You Go?_

Less than three weeks later and Elizabeth was answering a phone call from Liam telling her that Scott had started having asthma attacks and he didn't know what to do. As werewolves weren't meant to get sick, and he remembered Scott telling him that he hadn't had an asthma attack since he became a werewolf. Liam had called Elizabeth as he was running to Scott with an inhaler.

"Slow down Liam, what is it?" Elizabeth questioned, as she sat in her hotel room after she had found one of her beta's after leaving Derek and Braeden. "How's Lydia?"

'Scott...he had an asthma attack...I didn't think it was possible...' Liam spoke quickly not knowing what else to do or who to call. 'Alive..wait how did you know?'

"Tell me exactly what happened?" Elizabeth said, looking out the window before she pulled out her laptop. "Connected to all of you, don't ask it's a long story,"

'I was on the lacrosse field...' Liam said as he looked at Scott who was still staring at him on the floor. 'Talk to him?' Liam didn't give much of an explanation which frustrated Elizabeth but there wasn't much she could do about it.

"Liam, he'll be fine...trust me, put him on then," Elizabeth sighed, she didn't know what else she could do from so far away. Liam held the phone up to Scott's ear. "Scott, kiddo listen to me. You need to breathe and relax. Take a deep breath,"

"Scott!" Liam spoke to his alpha in a tone that only the older boy could hear or so they thought.

'I can't...' Scott muttered looking at Liam as he spoke and realised that it was his aunt on the other end of the phone. 'Ace?'

"Yes you can, kiddo I know you can," Elizabeth paused taking a deep breath before she spoke again. "Scott you'll be fine, I can't do anything from here. And tell Liam that I don't need to be called for this," Elizabeth laughed before bidding him farewell and going back to what she was doing.

A few days later and Elizabeth had yet another series of curious text messages from Stiles. None of which she could decipher as they were all confusing so she told him to yet again stop messaging her. 'Stiles stop messaging me! If you need help contact Deaton,' Though one of Stiles texts had her quite curious as to what it was actually about so she had called him.

"Stiles, what's the urgency?" Elizabeth questioned, sitting in the middle of the hotel room that she was sitting in. "And, Stiles don't lie to me,"

'I don't know what to do, bodies are disappearing from the morgue...and my dad won't just let it happen,' Stiles spoke quickly as he looked around the room that he had ended up in.

"Okay, slow down and start again," Elizabeth said taking a deep breath and looking over to the couch that Derek had fallen asleep on while Braeden was out getting them some food.

'Bodies are disappearing from the morgue...and my dad wants to stop it but I think it's something more,' Stiles said taking a deep breath before he continued. 'What am I supposed to do? I don't want anyone getting hurt,'

"Stiles, I can tell you this, whatever happens it's going to happen no matter how hard you try and stop it," Elizabeth said thinking back to an earlier conversation with Scott. "I know I said to stop messaging me but if it's making you feel better keep it up. How's your investigation into Theo going?"

'Nowhere fast,' Stiles replied almost grumpily as he realised what Elizabeth had said to him. 'I'm not going to like what happens am I?'

"Probably not, but Stiles – Scott will always be your best-friend, always," Elizabeth answered as Derek stirred slightly. "When you see Scott tell him he'll be okay,"

Just over a week later and she was receiving yet another phone call from Scott who was calling her reluctantly after Liam had tried to kill him during the Super-moon and Theo had killed him. Liam had blamed Scott for Hayden dying, Scott hadn't been able to bring himself to bite Hayden to save her. Braeden was already in Beacon Hills to warn Malia that her mother knew about the plan to kill her, and was there to kill the teenage girl herself. Theo didn't know about Elizabeth and what she was capable and that was something that they were hoping that they could use to their advantage.

They had worked out that Theo was behind what was happening to some extent that he was the one who had been pushing Scott's friends slowly away from him over the course of the month. Argent had returned to Beacon Hills because Scott had called him for back up – while Argent had also contacted Elizabeth telling her what was happening.

Argent looked at Scott and insisted that he needed to call his Aunt. Scott shook his head he couldn't call Elizabeth, she was still working out why she still had to heal Derek after he'd evolved and Scott was the only one that she had told about it.

"Call her, Scott you need to call her," Argent insisted as they walked through the hospital doors. "She'll know what to do,"

"I can't, she has bigger things to deal with than her nephew," Scott told him as he looked at his mother who nodded.

"Call her," Argent insisted again, he had a feeling that Scott would continue to ignore him.

"Call who?" Melissa over heard the conversation, and looked between Argent and Scott.

"He's refusing to call Elizabeth," Argent told her, Scott sent him a glare and then looked at his mother. "Your aunt already knows what's happening here and you know it,"

"Mom, I can't," Scott looked at his mother before putting his head in his hands.

"Scott, if she can help you. You need to call your Aunt," Melissa put her hand on her sons shoulder. "Just call her,"

"Mom, I can't call her," Scott repeated again, as Argent pulled out his phone and did what Scott refused to do.

Scott growled at Argent as he heard Elizabeth say that she already knew and was on her way back. But had something to do before she could do anything else, and that she'd meet Scott at his house in a day or so. A day later and his Aunt was sitting across from him in the middle of his room on the floor.

"Ace...it doesn't hurt," Scott told her trying to convince both himself and her.

"Bullshit, Scott, take my hand. I can kick start it," Elizabeth said, holding her hand out again. "Tell me everything that's been happening?"

"You don't know that," Scott muttered but took her hand anyway. "There's chimera's now...and we don't know what do to with them,"

"Supernatural beings are the only thing that I know that I can kick start," Elizabeth smiled at him and sent a little bit of a spark of magic towards the injury. "With you being a True-Alpha, it should work...also chimera's? And none of you said anything because?"

"What about Derek?" Scott questioned, looking directly at his Aunt as he felt something, but not sure what he was feeling. "We didn't think you'd know what to do,"

"Well you were right, you still could have told me. My connection to Derek is strong, but so is my connection to you," Elizabeth answered, taking a deep breath before she continued. "You're getting a kick start, not what I give Derek...I've been holding him together a long time," Elizabeth paused before she continued. "You need your pack back together. Find them, and you heal it's how we work...well most of the time,"

Scott had simply looked at his Aunt, she couldn't know that? Could she? She hadn't been wrong when he was a kid. Thinking about everything she had just said it would work.

"It's my fault that they left," Scott muttered thinking about everything that had happened in the last week.

"Hey, none of this is your fault. It's the Dread-Doctors..." Elizabeth said pausing before she continued and took a little of Scott's pain. "Argent told me...do you know how I knew something bad had happened to you?"

"No...how?" Scott questioned pulling his hand away from her as he lifted up his shirt to see if anything was happening. "It was Theo, needling his way in pulling my friends...my pack away,"

"You died...I felt it, I don't even know how to explain that," Elizabeth answered, watching as he continued to inspect the hand shaped wound on his chest. "And just because your Beta tried to kill you and then Theo, the kids been manipulated and he doesn't see it,"

"If I had just listened," Scott muttered moving so that he was sitting beside his aunt.

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything. Sometimes things need to work their course so you can come back stronger than before," Elizabeth told him as she pulled his hands away from his chest to have a look herself. "Your mom hasn't seen this has she?" Elizabeth paused briefly before she continued to talk. "Also, I'm going to kick that little shits ass before I go,"

"Not since she and Mason found me," Scott answered truthfully it was the only thing that he was currently certain on. "What do I do?" it took a second for Scott to realise what Elizabeth had said about Liam and about Theo. "You won't be able to,"

"Like I said, you need to get your pack back together...Allison will always be a part of it," Elizabeth smiled at him, she knew that was what he needed to hear after everything that had been going on. "Allison will always be right here," Elizabeth put her hand to Scott's heart as she spoke. "You'd be surprised what your aunt is capable of doing kiddo,"

Elizabeth pulled Scott to her and gave him a hug, he'd work out how to get his friends, his pack together. Scott sat with his head on her shoulder for a moment, he didn't know what else to do or how to get his friends back

"Take a deep breath and relax," Elizabeth said as she shot a little magic into his body to at least prevent the wound from being infected. "This should stop it from being infected,"

"Thanks...have you seen Derek?" Scott questioned, pulling back slightly as he watched an almost iridescent glow circulate the open wound.

"Yeah, I kind of promised him that I'd go back once I saw you," Elizabeth answered watching as the glow stopped and the wound looked a little less on the bloody side. "Promise me that you'll stay safe and if you need me call me?"

"No, I'm not tearing you away from your life..." Scott said indignantly as he looked at her, even though he knew that part of her life was there in Beacon Hills with them. "Wait you'll go back?"

"Scott, part of my life is here and part of it is where-ever he goes...don't ask it's a long story one that still has no end," Elizabeth told him as she ran a hand through her hair and the two of them moved from the floor. "Yeah, I was with him when I got the call,"

"I thought so, you really do care about him don't you?" Scott questioned as they ended up sitting on his bed.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I?" Elizabeth answered, throwing the question back to Scott, she knew that he would say because he was an ass. "How do you feel about Kira about Malia?"

"He's an ass-hole, but whenever you've been brought up he's I don't know different," Scott answered with a laugh as he they continued to sit on his bed. Scott ignored her question about Malia and Kira as he didn't know how to answer it.

"Maybe...okay fine," Elizabeth said shrugging before she looked at him again. "Do you know anything more about Parrish? And tell me everything that's happened,"

Scott told Elizabeth what they had discovered about Parrish about him surviving being burned alive and not dying. Everything that Scott told Elizabeth she could think of only three things that he could possibly be. Those three things were a Hell-hound, a Phoenix and a dragon. Scott also told her about everything that Theo had done to them.

"He could be a couple of things...like a hell hound, phoenix or a dragon," Elizabeth told him as the two walked down to the kitchen.

"Who could be a dragon?" Stiles questioned he had turned up while Elizabeth and Scott had been upstairs.

"How long have you been here?" Scott questioned, as Elizabeth stopped him from toppling down the stairs.

"Long enough...we need to do something," Stiles said as he looked at Elizabeth, wondering how long she had been back in town for.

"I'm heading out of town again. I have places to be, call me if you need anything and boys make up your minds about the girls," Elizabeth smirked she knew both of them were conflicted over Kira, Malia and Lydia. "Also it's more likely that he's a hell hound, you'll work it out,"

"Wait! Did you actually work out Parrish is?" Stiles questioned, running a hand over his face as he spoke.

"I think so, it's more than likely that's what he is. Wait until you're sure though," Elizabeth answered before she walked into the kitchen. As Elizabeth entered the kitchen she received a text from Lydia asking her what she knew about black dogs/hell hounds. Elizabeth sent back that they went hand in hand with Banshee's.

"Ace, can you not stay a little bit longer?" Scott questioned, as he walked into the kitchen and near collapsed on his aunt's shoulder.

"I would if I could, trust me kiddo," Elizabeth answered pulling him into her arms and hugging him tightly. "Find your friends, all of them," Scott returned the hug as Stiles walked into the kitchen behind them. "Stiles, get your ass over here," Elizabeth held her arms out for the teenager and motioned for him to join them. Elizabeth hugged Stiles and Scott tightly knowing that the teenagers were both scared of what was happening.


	10. Chapter 10: Believer

**Chapter 10:** _Believer_

Scott, Stiles and Malia did as Elizabeth suggested and started to try and get their friends, their pack back together. Scott believed that they needed Elizabeth's help to get them all together, but Mason was doing his best to help them at the same time. Elizabeth didn't leave Beacon Hills as fast as she she said that she was, instead she hid out at her apartment and cloaked her appearance. Lydia's mother had her committed to Eichen House out of fear for her safety. Parrish managed to get Elizabeth to visit Lydia in Eichen House before she left, Lydia's mother Natalie didn't know about what she was capable of doing.

"Natalie, I can help Lydia," Elizabeth said as she walked into Lydia's room after Natalie had kicked Stiles out again. "Just trust me please," Elizabeth smiled at her, Natalie looked curiously at her as Elizabeth put her hand to Lydia's shoulder. _'Lydia, sweetheart you're going to be okay,'_

 _'You don't know that,'_ Lydia answered she was still completely out of it while Elizabeth kept her hand on her shoulder. _'I can't help my friends,'_

 _'Yes I do and yes you can, you know how? Because you're strong,'_ Elizabeth sighed as she took her hand away from Lydia and looked at Natalie. "She will be okay, Lydia's stronger than she looks,"

Natalie looked at Elizabeth before Elizabeth walked from the hospital and met up with Parrish in the parking lot. Parrish looked at Elizabeth and then towards the eerie building behind them. Elizabeth pulled him aside towards his car.

"She's okay, she's scared but she's okay," Elizabeth paused before she continued. "Don't ask me how I know this, it's complicated...but Parrish, look after Lydia,"

"That's why I asked you to see her," Parrish said, looking to Elizabeth as his eyes changed – she closed hers and looked up at him with her eyes glowing purple. "What are you?"

"A werewolf, and a witch...hybrid...and Scott's aunt," Elizabeth said, that was something they hadn't told Parrish about her. "Take my hand, I'll show you," she held her hand out to him and forced him to see something he hadn't seen before. "Sorry, freaks people out a little the first time,"

"What did you just do then?" Parrish raised his eyebrow at her as he pulled his hand away from hers.

"Showed you what everyone else sees when you're in your supernatural state," Elizabeth said pausing before she continued. "I need you to make sure they stay safe. Please? And call me if anything happens that you think they can't deal with,"

"Elizabeth, okay. But where are you going?" Parrish questioned, as it clicked in his head what Elizabeth had said about showing him what everyone else saw.

"I have things outside of Beacon Hills to take care of. I'll be back soon, Argent's here to help also," Elizabeth answered, taking a deep breath before she continued to speak. "Look, I've been what I am for a long time...I was a witch before I became a wolf..." Parrish nodded in understanding before the two bid farewell and Elizabeth made to leave Beacon Hills and head back to Texas where she had found one of her pack.

'Scott, text me or call me if you need me...I'm heading to Texas,' Elizabeth sent Scott a text as she got in her car as her phone beeped at her telling her that she had a text.

'Elizabeth...dead people are turning up alive. Liam,' Elizabeth read the message and looked at Parrish, clearly confused.

'What do you mean dead people are turning up alive?' Elizabeth texted back as Parrish walked over to her car. 'I'm calling you,'

'Ace, stay in town please? I can't do this without you,' Scott sent Elizabeth a text as he was with Stiles trying to get them back together.

Elizabeth called Liam's phone as he was at the school library with Mason and Corey. Elizabeth left Liam a message telling him to tell Scott everything that he had told her as he hadn't answered his phone. Little did Elizabeth know, Mason was telling Liam the same thing. Elizabeth called Scott after leaving the message on Liam's phone.

"Scott, you need to trust yourself. And tell Theo that I will kick his ass if he hurts you again," Elizabeth said as she could hear Theo in the background talking to Scott telling him that they were on the same side.

'Ace, I'm putting you on speaker,' Scott said holding the phone away from his ear. 'You're going to want to hear what she has to say,'

"Theo Raeken, if I hear again that you've harmed them I will personally come and kick your ass again," Elizabeth said as she started the car and left the Eichen House parking lot. "As for your little friends, the same goes for them,"

'You can't do anything to us,' Theo stated, his voice clear as day his heart beat saying otherwise as Scott listened to it he smirked slightly.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do..." Elizabeth took a deep breath pausing before she continued. "Why do you think it took you longer to heal, I'm not a beta,"

'She's not a beta, she's like me,' Scott smirked, Elizabeth let out a laugh before Scott continued. 'Just take her advice...Thanks Ace, I'll see you soon,' Scott and Elizabeth ended their conversation with Theo standing gobsmacked looking at Stiles and Scott.

Elizabeth drove out of Beacon Hills leaving Scott and Stiles to get their friends back together so that the wound on Scott's chest/side would heal. Stiles couldn't believe that it still wasn't healing but then he remembered the school cross-country trip where Scott didn't heal because he blamed himself for Derek dying.

Once Elizabeth had left Beacon Hills she had intended on driving to Texas to where her pack member was but had ended up driving straight back to Derek. Braeden had stayed in Beacon Hills, promising Derek that she'd meet up with him again when she had a chance. Elizabeth drove to Derek who was still in the hotel that she had left him in he'd been waiting for her to return before they moved on again.

"Hey you," Elizabeth laughed as she managed to startle Derek who was asleep on the hotel room sofa. "Sorry,"

"Hey," Derek yawned looking up at her as she stepped into the room. "Did you get them sorted?" he questioned, motioning for her to join him on the sofa.

"I think so, or at least I hope so," Elizabeth answered, yawning in response to his yawning. "I haven't slept since I left..."

"Ellie, " Derek sighed, pulling her towards him the second she stepped towards him. "Tell me about it, and then sleep,"

"Der...there's something stranger than normal going on back home. But they can sort it out, I have faith," Elizabeth answered, taking a deep breath as she fell onto the sofa next to him. "Also, there's chimeras...Scott's keeping me informed though and trying to put his pack back together,"

"Get some sleep...we'll continue working later," Derek laughed as he felt Elizabeth's head fall onto his shoulder. "They can do it, but I think they might need us sooner than they think,"

"Derek, you know I hate you sometimes," Elizabeth laughed before she got comfortable on his shoulder. "You know they have to learn to do this themselves. You're the one that told me that,"

Elizabeth fell asleep next to Derek only for them both to be awoken by a multitude of text messages from Scott, Stiles, Liam, Malia, Kira, Parrish and Melissa. Scott and Stiles were sending the same texts to Elizabeth and Derek hoping that at least one of them would answer. While Liam was sending them to just Elizabeth, as was Malia, Kira, Parrish and Melissa. Elizabeth had never given her number to Malia or Kira they had managed to get it from Scott.

'Did Scott tell you what they're doing?' Melissa sent a text to Elizabeth wondering if she knew exactly what her son was doing. 'Ace, Derek, we're breaking Lydia out of Eichen House...if we don't we'll all die,' That was Scott's message to the two of them, it's the one that had them the most concerned. Stiles, Liam, Malia and Kira were all telling her that it was a bad idea. Parrish was questioning if she was sure that Lydia was going to be okay. The only thing that both Derek and Elizabeth sent back was was 'Trust each other,'.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to them?" Derek questioned, as they both read all the text messages that they had received.

"They'll be fine, probably hate us for not going to help them. But they need it," Elizabeth replied with a shrug as she ran a hand over her face and yawned.

"How do you even know that?" Derek yawned, looking at her and then at the laptop that they had been looking at.

"Scott's stubborn...like the two of us, and he won't let anything happen to his friends," Elizabeth answered before her attention was on the laptop before them as well. "They'll save Lydia,"

A few days later they received a phone call from Argent telling them that Beacon Hills was getting more troubling by the minute, but he didn't know how that was possible. More like Elizabeth received a call as Derek decided he didn't like receiving the millions of text messages from them and decided to get rid of his phone so that only Elizabeth could contact him. Argent told them that they knew that Parrish was a hell-hound, and that there was also a creature called the Beast of Gevaudan. Braeden contacted them to tell them that Malia's mother had found her, but that Malia had planned to kill her.

"Ace, you were right...the pack is back together and it's healed," Scott left a message on Elizabeth's phone after failing to get hold of her. "And, Ace we have a bigger problem...I'll shoot you an email about it later," Elizabeth listened to the message that Scott left and sighed before messaging him back saying that Argent had told her about it.

'Hey kiddo, hows Lydia? And if you're going to tell me that you have a problem with the Beast, it's okay. Argent told me about it, he's also on top it. Parrish will be able to do something though he may not have the confidence – you need to give him that. Ace,' Elizabeth sent the text back to him and closed the phone looking at Derek who was more focused on the laptop and trying to determine where what he was looking for was situated.

'Ace how do you know?' Scott sent back before reading a second message from Elizabeth telling him that hell-hounds were more like guardian's than anything else.

"Make him understand that a hell-hound isn't the cause of death, they're the guardians that's why he's collecting the bodies of the dead," Scott read the text from Elizabeth out loud to the group as they stood discussing what to do about Mason.

"Wait so a hell-hound is a guardian?" Lydia questioned, Argent and Gerard had told her something similar when she had been with them. "Parrish is a guardian, that's why it chose him..."

"I think that's what she's getting at," Scott said looking at Lydia as all eyes fell on them as they looked at Corey who was still reeling from the fact that the dread doctors had taken Mason.

That afternoon Lydia took Parrish to the nemeton and told him about what Elizabeth had told them about hell-hounds and what their purpose was. Lydia explained that they had all come to trust Scott's aunt as she had been able to help them on more than one occasion. Scott and Liam went to the high-school and met with Theo and Tracy, and Deucalion who was hiding in the shadows. Scott could sense something but didn't tell Liam about what he could.

The next day things went a little differently to what they had planned. Malia was trapped in the McCall house with her mother and managed to kill her mother. Sheriff Stilinski took Lydia to the hospital as the Beast had roughly put his claws to her throat. They managed to defeat the Beast, like they had hoped that they would. Theo had been sent underground to the Skinwalkers by Kira, who had also returned to them to learn to control the Kitsune inside of her.


	11. Chapter 11: Make It Out Alive

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading! Hope you're liking the story so far. Any questions ask away :)_

 **Chapter 11:** _Make It Out Alive_

Three months later and Scott hadn't heard a word from his aunt and he was starting to get slightly worried, but that was quickly taken away when a new supernatural threat appeared. Scott called Elizabeth and yet again got her voice-mail which was starting to quickly annoy him. Elizabeth had left Derek and Braeden to go and finish doing two things – one was her job and the other was to finish tracking down the missing pack members.

"Hey Scott, what's the problem?" Elizabeth questioned, looking out onto the water from her car, she'd stopped briefly in Seattle. "If you want Derek I can't help you," she laughed rolling the window down.

'Hey Ace, it's not that. Something feels wrong,' Scott replied he couldn't pinpoint what it was that was wrong.

"I can feel it too, but I can't help...you know I would if I could," Elizabeth said as she ran a hand over her face. "How does it feel wrong?"

'Like something or someone is missing,' Scott answered, taking a deep breath as he looked around the school.

"Tell me exactly what happened?" Elizabeth questioned, looking around her car for her laptop to do some research.

'That's just it I don't know what happened...' Scott trailed off as Lydia entered the school and saw him standing in front of the locker from her vision. 'Ace, what do we do?'

"If you see something familiar but you don't know why send me a photo...and I'll tell you about it," Elizabeth answered pausing before she continued. "Scott, if you know something is missing then that's the first step, look for the missing pieces,"

'Okay, I'm starting to get really concerned about this,' Scott said trying to concentrate on what Lydia was telling him but finding it hard. 'I'll probably call you again soon...I know you said not to but I can't help it. It's hard when your not here,' Scott laughed, in truth he missed his aunt being there to help them out.

"I know, I'll be back soon. Still have a few things that I need to do," Elizabeth laughed, before the two of them hung up and Elizabeth continued her drive.

Later that night Scott was sending Elizabeth text messages and photos of random things that he'd seen that he knew had some kind of importance but not what. One was the locker number 1075 and the other a memory of when he turned into werewolf. Lydia was feeling the same things, like she had walked into the middle of the street trying to remember something and that Malia couldn't have chained herself up in the basement on the full-moons.

"Scott, you need to remember! I know what they all mean. But you need to remember," Elizabeth said the second that Scott answered his phone, he was standing in the middle of the reserve with Lydia and Malia. "This is going to sound crazy. But there's a person missing, one that all of you know and to some extent love,"

'Elizabeth, what makes you say that?' Scott questioned, as he held the phone between the three of them.

"Every message that you guys have sent me tells me that," Elizabeth paused taking a deep breath before she continued. "Like stopping at a locker and not knowing why they've stopped there. Malia couldn't have locked herself up in the basement,"

'What do we need to do?' Malia questioned, she wanted to know what they had to do to remember who the person is.

"Talk to Deaton. He should know what to do. I want to tell you who it is but I don't know, I'll see what I can dig up," Elizabeth replied closing her eyes for a split second and making them go violet as she tried to work out what they had to do. "Call me in a few days,"

'Thanks Ace,' the three of them said at the same time, having picked up on Scott's nickname for her.

Elizabeth looked around the hotel room that she had found herself in and sent Braeden a text telling her to tell Derek that something was wrong in Beacon Hills yet again, and they may need to go back sooner rather than later. Braeden and Derek were still searching for something that he wasn't telling Braeden what it was. He'd told Elizabeth but no one else about what he was looking for.

Scott sent Elizabeth another text telling that they'd worked out who they were missing but not how to get him back. Elizabeth simply replied with the way to get him back was to remember, remembering was the key.

Argent called Elizabeth while he was with Melissa, they were trying to work out a separate case. One they didn't want to call the Sheriff in on as they wanted to do a little digging themselves. Argent emailed the pictures and what they had to Elizabeth to see if her research showed anything.

"Elizabeth, did you get the email?" Argent questioned when the young woman answered her phone, as he and Melissa looked at the brain of another victim.

'I did, and a wolf's bite isn't strong enough to crush a skull alone,' Elizabeth replied, as she looked at the pictures on her laptop and enlarged one of them. 'A hybrid creature is – not a chimera, not me but something combined,'

"How strong a jaw are we talking?" Argent asked as both he and Melissa looked at one another.

'Well, looking at the photos the teeth look like they belong to a lion...' Elizabeth trailed off, had they really not looked at the teeth close enough. 'What? I had a fascination with animals when I was a kid...where do you think Scott got it from?'

"That explains so much," Melissa said thinking of the reason that Scott wanted to become a vet in the first place. "Elizabeth what else can you tell us?"

'Not much else I'm afraid. Tell Scott they need to remember Stiles to find him,' Elizabeth said, knowing that both of them knew exactly what she meant.

Looking around the hotel room Elizabeth jumped at as there was a knock at the door that she had expected no one was meant to know where she was. Elizabeth looked to the door, and then moved to the window to see who was at the door. She was surprised to see it was her one remaining beta, Elizabeth opened the door and pulled the young girl in.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth questioned, pinning her against the wall before dropping her. "No one knew I was here,"

"I've been looking for you," the young girl said quietly her eyes glowing yellow as she spoke. "The full-moons coming and I've been doing it but it's hard,"

"Have you killed anyone?" Elizabeth asked, the young girl shook her head she hadn't hurt anyone. The others had made sure of that. "I'm sorry I left you guys, I had to...and I will be again soon, but you know why,"

"You're going back to him aren't you? To the boy you told me about," the girl questioned, remembering why Elizabeth had gone away the first time around after the pack had been taken apart. "I understand I do, but what do I do"

"I am, and you need to do exactly what you have been doing. I may be far away from you, but you'll always be in my pack," Elizabeth told her as she moved her hand slightly forcing the laptop to close. "Beacon Hills is my home, I always end up back there. It's just who I am..."

"Elizabeth...what's so special about it?" the girl asked, watching the movements of her alpha as she spoke.

"Sara, Beacon Hills is what it's name says. That's why I go back, you can either come with me or you can go find the others and tell them that the pack is always together no matter how far away we are," Elizabeth told her, running a hand through her hair as she took a deep breath. "My nephew and sister-in-law need me, that's why I'm going home soon,"

"I'll tell them...and Elizabeth please stay safe," the girl told her giving her a hug as she spoke. "Don't keep looking for us...look for your friends,"

Meanwhile in Beacon Hills, Scott wasn't told anything about Liam and Hayden wanting to bring (and bringing) Theo back to help them with the Wild-Hunt, the Ghost Riders. Scott stood glaring at Theo telling him that it was taking everything he had not to tear the boy in half. Hours later they had found and captured a Ghost Rider – it had escaped and they found Theo cowered in a corner in stone cottage they had used _._

"Can I borrow your phone?" Scott tossed him the phone and Theo stayed cowered in the corner and looked at the contacts – the first one being the one that he called. "Elizabeth...it's Theo Raeken and I know I'm probably the last person you're expecting to call you...but I didn't know what else to do..." Theo left the message on Elizabeth's phone before he hung up the second he hung up the phone was flashing at him.

'Theo? Calm down, yes you were the last person I was expecting to hear...Yes you killed my nephew, but your voice tells me that you want to help,' Elizabeth said, she'd heard something in his voice in the message. 'Scott, I know you're there. Stay together, trust me please,'

"Ace! Liam brought him back! What am I meant to do?" Scott exclaimed, as he heard her voice come through the phones.

'Theo wants to help, I can hear it. Scott you need to let him...let him make up for the shit that he's done,' Elizabeth said taking a deep breath before she continued. 'Give me five to talk to him,'

"Only five," Scott said before letting Theo talk again. "Talk to Elizabeth, we'll be out there...I'll be listening..."

'Scott you will not be listening!' Elizabeth exclaimed as Theo took the phone from Scott. 'Theo, you don't need to be scared, none of them do...'

"I'm not scared," Theo stated, his voice was telling Elizabeth otherwise.

'I can hear it in your voice. You know what? I'll do you a deal, you help Scott and I'll do something for you...You want a family...a pack...' Elizabeth said she could tell that he was slightly intrigued and calming down. 'And Theo tell them everything you know, and I mean everything,'

"Okay...but what are you going to do?" Theo asked, agreeing to tell Scott everything that he knew about what had happened.

'You'll find out when it's time. Also I know the creature is half wolf, half lion...tell Scott, you know,' Elizabeth said taking a deep breath before adding that she'd be back as soon as she could.

By the time that they had rescued Stiles and defeated the Löwenmensch (Garrett Douglas) it was nearly time to graduate High-School, and Stiles believed that only three days had passed since he'd been taken. In reality it had been three months, it had taken them three months to remember Stiles to defeat the Ghost-Riders and Wild Hunt. The group had all sent numerous texts and emails to Elizabeth telling her that her feelings about everything was right. One of Scott's messages had included one about Argent and Melissa being together, and him not knowing how he was feeling regarding it.

"Hey kiddo," Elizabeth said the second that Scott picked up his phone. "What's up?"

'Mom was taken by the Ghost-Riders...we got her back, we got everyone back,' Scott explained, as they all stood around the McCall kitchen. 'I've got you on speaker,'

"Let me guess, you're all there? Also, why the hell did you open with your mother was taken?" Elizabeth scolded as she drove, she was headed to the last place that Braeden had told her where they were.

'I admit that was probably my worst choice of word,' Scott laughed, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and could sense that the others had done the same.

"You did what I said didn't you? You remembered everyone, everything?" Elizabeth questioned, taking a deep breath before she continued. "Never forget anything that happens...it's all crucial,"

'Elizabeth, what Scott is trying to say is everyone is in one piece,' Sheriff Stilinski said, he had gathered with them and had his arm wrapped protectively around his son.

"I know, my nephew doesn't have the best way with words sometimes," Elizabeth said as Melissa said the same thing at the same time only replacing nephew with son. "Mel...can we talk later?"

'Of course,' Melissa replied, looking to Scott as she spoke and then at the phone before them. 'There wasn't anything you could do was there?'

"There was nothing, I could feel some of it to an extent...the lovely perks of being born a witch," Elizabeth said, that was one part that she had never liked about being a witch and a werewolf. "I never said I wasn't complicated,"

'Wait, that's how you know when shit is happening in town?' Stiles exclaimed, he'd always wondered that since he'd found out what she knew.

'When are you coming back?' Scott questioned, as the group slowly left the kitchen.

"Partially Stiles, and the abundance of text messages you all send me! Mainly Stiles," Elizabeth laughed, pausing before she continued and answered Scott's question. "Soon, have a couple of jobs that need to be done...and then I'll be home, yes it's still home,"

'Sorry?' Stiles grinned at Scott as he wrapped his arm around Lydia and pulled her close.

After everyone had finished talking with Elizabeth, she called Melissa back to have a private conversation with her. The two women putting Elizabeth had said to Theo earlier into play.


	12. Chapter 12: Be There With You

**Chapter 12:** _Be There With You_

Two months later at Stiles' first day at the FBI after graduating Beacon Hills High School, found himself met with an image of what looked like Derek running through a vacant field looking behind him. Stiles had spat his water onto the girl sitting in front of him, he had to get a better look at the image as surely it couldn't be Derek.

"Scott, they're after him," Stiles called his best-friend the moment he walked out the door and headed towards his dorm room.

'I know, Ace is with him...she...they have a plan,' Scott stated, Derek had called Elizabeth as when he'd been in wolf form he'd been hit and Braeden had found him.

"Your aunt?" Stiles questioned, he missed his best-friend and everything that went with him.

'Yes my aunt...' Scott trailed off and hung up the phone before Stiles could say anything else. 'I just lied to my best-friend,'

"Call Elizabeth," Lydia said, Malia agreed with her both knew that she might be able to help them with what was happening. "She probably is with him,"

Elizabeth was sitting with Derek, trying to make him kick start his healing. Braeden looked at the two of them, wondering why Derek hadn't healed and why Elizabeth hadn't done something. Derek had told her while they had been gone what she was able to do.

"Derek, you need to try," Elizabeth whispered, she needed him to start it before she did anything. "Derek!" Elizabeth growled at him her eyes flashing red as she did.

"I am trying!" Derek growled back at her before sharply inhaling.

"Good, now this time the second I press into your spine breathe," Elizabeth said as she forced him to semi-sit beside her, with most of his weight on her body. Elizabeth pushed her fingers in one by one and heard him take a deep breath. "Good, keep going,"

"How are you doing that?" Braeden questioned, she may have been mercenary but she wasn't new to the supernatural world, but watching a werewolf heal another was something else.

"Hybrid...I'm werewolf...but also I was born a witch, it's natural," Elizabeth answered, before returning her attention to Derek and slowly moving her fingers up his spine. "Breathe now, or you can scream which ever," Elizabeth laughed as she grabbed hold of his hand with her free one.

Derek let out an almost primal scream as Elizabeth tried to take the pain at the same time like she used to. Derek shook his head, he could handle it this time. Elizabeth sighed as she let go and continued to slowly move her fingers up forcing the magic to weave its way into his body. Derek grabbed her arm as he felt it pull and tug again.

"Relax, it's almost over," Elizabeth said quietly as she moved her hand up again and pressed one of fingers firmly into his spine and another beside it. "I'm trying something else, it should ease the pain even more,"

"I hate you sometimes," Derek growled at her, she just laughed and as he pulled tightly on her arm.

"I know," she pushed her finger harder and let the magic do its thing before moving her hand up again she was half way up his spine now. "Should kick in faster this time,"

"Are you sure?" Derek questioned, as he felt a tingle in his foot and looked down and realised that it was working. "You're sure,"

"Of course I am," Elizabeth smiled letting go as Derek slowly stood up. "When I'm not sure, I'll tell you," Elizabeth watched as Derek fumbled slightly before regaining his balance. "Ehh, you could be a bit wobbly for a few hours,"

"Now you tell me," Derek glared at her, as she stood up and took his arm. "Now this takes me back,"

"To the first time?" Elizabeth questioned, Derek nodded before glancing back at Braeden as they both realised that she was still watching them. "At the vet clinic?"

"Yeah," Derek answered, leaning heavily on her and laughing. "I've known her since I was three years old," Derek said knowing that Braeden was questioning why they were so close.

"He's my best-friend," Elizabeth said, taking a deep breath before she continued. "He always has been and always will be,"

Derek thought for a moment, realising that every relationship he'd had that ended there was something gnawing at the back of his head. He had never thought anything of it until then. Braeden stood behind the two wolves shaking her head at them. Braeden took that as her sign to leave, there was all sorts of signs that up until that moment had just been little things it was getting to be clear that she would always be second fiddle.

Braeden left Derek a note saying that she was headed back to Beacon Hills as she had some business to attend to and that after that she didn't know where she would go. Braeden never made it back to Beacon Hills instead no one knew where she had gone.

'Hey Derek, I'm sorry...I can't be second any more, not when it comes to Elizabeth. She's perfect for you and you know it. She already takes care of you more than you realise. Call me if you need help ever. Braeden' Braeden left the note on top of Derek's suitcase before she left the two of them.

Braeden left without Elizabeth and Derek hearing a single footstep, both of them turning around when the door of where they were holed up closed. As Derek made the motion to move Elizabeth had a call from Theo in which all she heard was gun-shots being fired. The two of them looked at one another. Elizabeth hoping that the young chimera was still a live.

"Go, check everything is alright. And we'll meet up again soon," Derek said as Elizabeth picked up her phone and stared at it.

"Der, if I do go back...I can't let them know that I'm there," Elizabeth said, she'd made a promise to herself that she wouldn't go back until she and Derek had finished their business. "I promised Theo something,"

"I know, you promised him a family," Derek said, he knew that Elizabeth had promised him after a long winded email from her saying that she might regret something. "Go home, check on him,"

"I will...where do I meet you this time?" Elizabeth questioned, raising an eyebrow at him, Derek shrugged. "Don't make me do the whole guessing game thing,"

"Take a deep breath and tell me what you're feeling now?" Derek said, as he went over to his suitcase to grab a fresh shirt and noticed the letter.

"All kinds of things. Beacon Hills is going haywire...bat-shit," Elizabeth said that was the only way to describe what she was feeling since the phone call. "Derek, I'll come back I promise...what is it?"

"Braeden's gone," He held up the letter she had left him. "That's why we turned around...the door shutting that was her leaving," Derek didn't divulge what was written in the letter instead he quickly shoved it in his pocket.

Elizabeth left Derek that night and headed back to Beacon Hills she needed to find out if Theo was okay, if Scott's pack was okay. When she arrived in Beacon Hills she closed her eyes and let the magic do the talking, that was the good thing about the telluric currents/ley lines that ran through the town. The second that Elizabeth had arrived Scott sensed it and called her.

"Ace, where are you?" Scott questioned, running a hand over his face as he stood with Malia.

'Does it matter? I have something that I need to do,' Elizabeth replied, hoping that Scott wouldn't ask her too many questions.

"Ace, stay human..." Scott said as though it was the most obvious thing for her to do.

'Scott...I've got to go, I'll talk to you later,' Elizabeth said quickly hanging up her phone and pocketing it as she looked around and saw a stream of white lights all converging in one spot. _'Theo...where are you? Don't say anything out loud...I can hear your thoughts if you want me to,'_

 _'Elizabeth? Where are you? I have no idea where I am...'_ Theo answered before screaming as an electric fence was turned on. _'Don't look for me,'_

 _'Your SUV, it's all shot up...outside the clinic..Theo you have a family trust me,'_ Elizabeth replied she wanted to go and look for him but knew that she couldn't not with all the turmoil going on. _'You'll know what I mean soon,'_

 _'Fuck...it hurts...'_ Theo screamed, Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried not think of what was happening to him. _'Electric fence...I'll be fine go!'_

 _'Damn it Theo. Fine, but don't tell Scott I was actually home...when you or he eventually get rescued,'_ Elizabeth said taking a deep breath and walking back to her car and realising that she had to see Melissa and sign the paperwork.

Elizabeth headed towards the McCall house, running into Argent who was leaving she looked between the two of them and raised an eyebrow at him. Argent offered a shrug and a smile before getting into his car and leaving. Elizabeth walked up to Melissa and hugged her tightly.

"You didn't tell Scott you were coming did you?" Melissa questioned, hugging her back before adding. "Hey,"

"Hey, and no I didn't...but I think he already knows," Elizabeth answered as the two walked into the house. "He called me the second I got into town,"

"I've got all the paperwork, Noah and I managed to get everything sorted without the boys knowing. With the help of your lawyer friend," Melissa said as she headed to a desk in the lounge room and produced a key. "First step is you're his guardian now. Are you sure about this? We're still working on the second part,"

"I am, I promised the kid that he'd have a family...or at least part of one," Elizabeth replied, smiling at her and noticing that she seemed a little unnerved by something. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, there's something strange happening," Melissa said as she opened the draw and pulled out the papers that Elizabeth had to sign. "Elizabeth, sign them and go back to Derek,"

"Send me an email with everything that's happening? And I will," Elizabeth paused for a second as she realised what Melissa had said. "How did you know I was with Derek?"

"You've always ended up with him...ever since you were a child," Melissa told her remembering all the times that Elizabeth had runaway. "Scott's like you that way. He always ends up with Stiles,"

"Yeah...I kind of taught him a bad habit didn't I?" Elizabeth laughed, as she took the papers from Melissa and looked at where they had been marked for her to sign.

Elizabeth signed the papers and gave them back to Melissa before she bid the older woman goodbye telling her the same thing that she had told Theo and that was to not tell Scott about being home. Derek in the meantime had headed to Brazil, which was where Elizabeth headed to meet up with him. When Elizabeth arrived in Brazil she found herself face to face with Derek, he'd been anticipating her arriving not long after he had.

"Did you do it?" Derek questioned, pulling her to him and questioning if she had done what she'd planned on doing.

"Yeah, I did...Derek they have Theo...he was being tortured," Elizabeth said the last part of the sentence quietly as they walked from the airport. "He's in so much pain,"

"If you had done something they probably would have caught you," Derek said, he'd read the email she had sent from the airport as she'd left him with her laptop.

"The whole town is turning against us, I need to work on something," Elizabeth said, she had been trying to formulate a plan in her head the entire flight and was coming up slightly empty.

"What have you worked out so far?" Derek questioned, running a hand over his face and taking her hand in his. "I know you can do it,"

"That I can use the telluric currents and ley lines to my advantage," Elizabeth said as she took a deep breath trying to think of what she could do. "There is one thing that might work,"

"You work on that, we need to find it," Derek stated, Elizabeth nodded knowing exactly why they were in Brazil and what he was searching.

Derek and Elizabeth searched Brazil looking for who was trying to frame him. They both had a fairly good idea of who it was that was doing it. Elizabeth sent her brother a text and told him that she needed him to convince Scott that he had to leave Beacon Hills, while sending Scott a text telling him to make his father think that they had all left.

"Ellie, do you think that they can pull this off?" Derek questioned, as they arrived at the hotel they'd stay in for a few days so she could work out the finer details.

"Have you already forgotten this is my nephew we're talking about?" Elizabeth replied, hoping that she was right that the kids could do it, that they could save their home.

"The stubborn McCall gene," Derek laughed, before they went to reception and got the key to the room. "What? You can be stubborn too,"

"Aren't we all?" Elizabeth said taking the room key from Derek and sticking her tongue out at him before running ahead of him.


	13. Chapter 13: This Means War

**Chapter 13:** _This Means War_

Meanwhile in Beacon Hills things weren't quite working out they had thought they might. Scott and co had convinced his father that he had left until his father had questioned his mother. The only thing that Rafael knew for sure was that his little sister wasn't in town and was hoping that it stayed that way. Theo and Liam were at the Zoo, which was part of the plan to lure the hunters away from the armoury. Theo stopped Liam from killing Nolan he didn't want the young beta to be like him. That night the McCall house was shot up, with Melissa being injured as she was caught in the cross-fire.

"Ace," Scott mumbled as Malia sat beside him, they had to call his Aunt. "Call Ace,"

"I will, go and see your mom," Malia told him, taking his hand in hers. "You need to see her,"

Malia took Scott's phone from him, her phone had died and they all had Elizabeth's number. Scott looked behind him at Malia as he walked into his mothers room. Malia nodded, and went into his phone and found Elizabeth's number calling it.

"Scott?" Elizabeth questioned seeing his name flash up on the screen as she sat staring out her hotel window.

'Malia,' Malia answered before she looked up and then back at the floor. 'You know something bad is happening, don't you?'

"I do, and I'll be there I promise, but that's not why you called is it?" Elizabeth replied, running a hand through her hair and almost jumping as Derek placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's Melissa isn't it?"

'Scott's house was shot up, she was in the cross-fire. She's okay, but Scott's scared,' Malia spoke quickly, listening to Elizabeth's heart beat over the phone.

"Tell Scott that I may be able to do something, but I need time, explain what you found?" Elizabeth said, pulling Derek down next to her and putting her head on his shoulder. Braeden had since left them realising that Derek and Elizabeth's connection was stronger than she thought. "I'll be back soon,"

'It's called an Anu...' Malia trailed off as she realised that she could now hear breathing from two people. 'Hurry up,'

"Anuk-Ite, if I can find anything I'll call Scott," Elizabeth said pausing before she continued. "Malia, promise me that you'll keep them safe, Malia,"

'I will,' Malia said, hanging up as Scott walked out of the room and straight past her.

Elizabeth looked at Derek, they had to do something. Elizabeth put her head on his shoulder, they were both stubborn and had things to do before they could return to Beacon Hills. Derek nodded at her, they had to do something. Scott did the one thing that no one was expecting and contacted Deucalion asking him for his help.

"I heard," Derek pulled her face towards him. "There's more isn't there?" Derek kissed her before looking at her again. Elizabeth looked at him, wondering why it had taken him so long.

"There's always more, home is being over run. It's worse than I though they're all turning against us Derek, we have to stop it...I felt it when I was home last time," Elizabeth spoke quickly, she knew they had to find and hide the wolfs-bane but at what cost? "Took you long enough," Elizabeth kissed him back smiling. "You know, wolves mate for life?"

"I know," Derek said as the two of them stood up and pulled her up with him. "But we're not just any old wolves,"

"They have a secret weapon," Elizabeth said as she realised what he had just said to her. "Oh yeah, the evolved and the magical,"

"Exactly, and we need to find Isaac," Derek said suddenly as they started to pack up their belongings. "Well you find him, and then meet me at the location I told you about,"

"Me? Why me?" Elizabeth questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as he tossed her jacket at him. "Also I told Ethan and Jackson that they need to get back too they've been tracking other werewolves,"

"Because, I need to do it and if the FBI get me I don't want you in the cross-fire," Derek explained, as she tossed his jacket back at him how they had ended up with each others jackets they didn't know.

"Okay, just be careful," Elizabeth sighed before Derek told her to check the jacket pocket, when she did she found that he'd already bought her a ticket to Paris, France. "You decided on this before hand didn't you?"

"I had to," Derek shrugged and sent her an apologetic smile. "I promise I won't get severely injured. You're starting to freak out, I can tell," he laughed walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. "Relax,"

Derek had as he had predicted almost gotten caught by the F.B.I, Stiles had somehow managed to convince them to let him a student in the pre-FBI program tag along. Elizabeth had found and convinced Isaac that he needed to return to Beacon Hills with her and Derek, for Scott. That was the reason they were going back in the first place. Argent had discovered that Elizabeth had been everywhere that Derek had been – but didn't reveal that fact to anyone.

"You came back for Beacon Hills?" Scott questioned, looking at Derek and then at his aunt who had turned up behind them. "Wait Elizabeth when did you get here? You can't be here," finally it dawned on him that Isaac was standing with them. "Isaac?!"

"Hey, I have a plan! You have yours. I have mine," Elizabeth said with a shrug, before adding. "Plus there isn't a lot of lore on my kind,"

"We came back for you," Derek said before both of them were hugged tightly by Scott, after Scott was done hugging the pair of them he took hold of Elizabeth's hand.

"What kind of plan?" Scott questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. "Also when?"

"I know Lydia told you not to look at the Anuk-Ite, and she's right. But it won't kill you...I have a plan that I hope will work," Elizabeth said ignoring Scott's last question before she continued. "I'm hoping that I can manipulate her like I did Ethan, if not I should be able to use something else,"

"She's already been manipulated by my father," Argent said, Elizabeth had already thought of that which was why she had her back-up plan.

"That's why I have a back-up," Elizabeth said as she looked around the group. "I can manipulate people just like your father...maybe worse," Elizabeth admitted, she wasn't exactly proud that she could do it. "Not something I'm proud of...I can only do it when someone I care about is in danger,"

"In this case it's the whole of Beacon Hills," Lydia said looking to Elizabeth as she spoke. "I'm right aren't I? The vision changed..." Elizabeth simply nodded at her.

Elizabeth looked to Deucalion and raised her eyebrow at the man who had turned her. Deucalion simply smiled at the young woman. Elizabeth smiled at him and her eyes flashed purple and then red before going back to normal.

"You think that you can help?" Deucalion questioned moving to attack Elizabeth to see just what she could do now.

"Of course I can," Elizabeth said grabbing his hand and twisting it behind his back. "When people don't know about me it works to my advantage,"

"And when those know about you, how does that work?" Deucalion replied as he flipped Elizabeth over and she landed on her feet. "I see you've learnt,"

"Being me does that for a person," Elizabeth answered, taking a deep breath before she let go of his arm.

"Wait how did you get back into Beacon Hills without anyone knowing?" Malia questioned, she was confused as to how the three werewolves had done it.

"Hid...well hid the essence of what we are," Elizabeth said, as she looked at Malia and then back at Isaac and Derek.

A few hours later and the group was at the High-School. Scott and Elizabeth gave Theo instructions to save Liam, Mason, Corey and his mother who were at the hospital. Lydia and Stiles went on a rescue mission to save Jackson and Ethan. Isaac had gone with Sheriff Stilinski to get Parrish out of Eichen House, and then with him to the station to free Rafael and then to the hospital. Monroe shot Scott with a yellow wolfsbane bullet, Elizabeth and Derek took him into to one of the labs so that Derek could burn the wolfsbane out. The second that Derek had burned it out he heard a voice that he recognised. Elizabeth stayed with Scott until he was ready to move to fight the Anuk-Ite. Once he was good Elizabeth left him to see where Derek had gone.

Elizabeth walked up to Monroe as she was telling hunters to put a bullet into Derek's head. She wasn't scared of what they could potentially do to her, but considering they didn't know what she was that was her advantage. Elizabeth smiled at her before her waving her hand slightly and pushing the two hunters away from Derek.

"You don't want to do that," Elizabeth smiled at Monroe her eyes glowing purple before flickering to red and growling at her. "Trust me sweetheart, you really don't want to do that,"

"What are you?" Monroe questioned, her gun aimed straight at Elizabeth's head as she spoke.

"Something," Elizabeth replied as she started to put her spell into effect one that would permanently alter the way that Monroe saw the world. _'Post hæc mulier quae visa sunt saeva memoriam obliterare famam haec cogitationes illorum ex corde et reponere iam caput cum his volo.'_ (Alter the cruel memories this woman has seen, erase these thoughts from her heart and head replace them now with those I wish.) Elizabeth smiled as the spell took effect and Monroe lowered her gun as the stone crumbled away from Peter. That was the sign that Scott had defeated the Anuk-Ite. Elizabeth and Peter attacked the two hunters before turning to Monroe who was backing away from her. "Give me two more seconds, I have one last spell that I need to do,"

Elizabeth then raced to the library to Scott and found that thought he had defeated it, it had almost cost him his eyes as they weren't healing and he wasn't letting Elizabeth kick start the healing after she had cast the spell that she had hoped would work. Derek took her hand and led her away from Scott, Derek had told him if he didn't start healing them himself then they would never heal. Lydia had looked at Scott and then at Stiles and realised what Malia had to do. Isaac was standing slightly behind them, listening to them as he thought about Allison - she should have been with them. Isaac had left Sheriff Stilinski, Parrish after they'd gotten Rafael.

"Kiss him," Lydia looked to Malia as she said it, Malia looked at her with a confused look and they could tell that Scott was too.

"Next time you hear a dead girlfriend, don't look please," Elizabeth said, as Malia leant forward and cupped Scott's face in her hands and kissed him.

"What?" Derek questioned, how had she known that's what was going to happen.

"It's what the Anuk-Ite did, turns into the people you cared about and gets you to look at it," Elizabeth explained, it was something that she hadn't had a chance to tell them and knew that Lydia hadn't either as all she had said was don't look at it. "Oh and Stiles thanks for the attempt at warning Derek, we knew about it,"

"Isn't it weird that her cousin and his aunt?" Lydia questioned looking at Stiles as she spoke, Stiles had no idea about what was going on. "You don't know, do you?"

"Lydia..." Elizabeth trailed off with a smirk as both Scott and Malia realised what their friend had said.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Scott shrugged, in all honesty he'd thought it was going to happen sooner than it had.

"We just took the long way," Elizabeth laughed, before kissing Derek and walking back over to Scott and pulling him up and hugging him tightly. "Next time, please let me kick-start it,"

"Fine," Scott muttered hugging his aunt back and realising that they needed to find Liam, Mason, Theo, Corey and his mother. "Where's mom?"

"She's at the hospital, she was there with Liam," Lydia answered, that hadn't been part of the plan but it was how things had ended up.

The group left the High School and headed outside, watching to see what people would do when they left. Mostly they smiled at them the occasional person looked at them scared but then a smile would appear on their faces. Elizabeth smiled to herself it was working, she didn't know how but it was.

"It worked...it actually worked," Derek was slightly surprised by it, but not as much as the teenagers before them. "Tell them what you did,"

"I was able to work a spell that was amplified by the natural elements, and some of the ley lines so that those who wanted to do harm to us would immediately forget what they had been told about us the second they saw us. To them we would just be human and not the supernatural," Elizabeth said pausing as she thought of another way to put it. "In other words, say Peter had gone wolf on them - they would see it for a split second but then it would be as though nothing had happened," she just happened to leave out that both of them did go wolf before she cast the last spell.

"So your saying essentially - they think they're normal, and they go on not believing in the supernatural," Stiles said as he processed everything that Elizabeth had just told them.

"Pretty much," Elizabeth said thinking for a second before Scott interrupted her.

"What about Monroe? She's the one that we have to worry about," Scott said, he was slightly worried about what his aunt had planned for her.

"Oh I got inside her head a little, played with her memories...turned the beast into an actual bear and replaced Scott with Parrish..." Elizabeth said before she realised that she had better warn the younger man. "Sorry...Lydia would you mind?"

"Of course not," Lydia smiled and pulled out her phone before dialling Deputy Parrish and leaving a message asking him to call her. While Lydia made the call Derek and Elizabeth slipped off leaving the teenagers to do their thing.

As they were walking towards the cars, Stiles realised that Derek and Elizabeth had already disappeared which caused him to wonder out loud where they had gone. Scott had simply laughed at his best-friend, he really didn't want to know what the answer to that question was going to be. Lydia gripped Stiles hand pulling him down to her so that she could kiss him, after all it had been a few months since she had seen him.

"I have one question, was Elizabeth with Derek the entire time?" Malia questioned, looking between her friends as they stopped short of the cars.

"Not the whole time, but a lot of it. She had to check on what was left of her pack," Scott answered, pausing briefly as he thought he heard a noise before he heard his aunt.

 _'Stop listening Scott!'_ Elizabeth laughed, she didn't need her nephew's prying ears.

"Oh God, I think we should leave...now..." Scott stuttered, as he fumbled with the handle of Stiles Jeep.

 _'He's going to think we're actually,'_ this time it was Derek's voice that Scott heard, he seemed to be the only one listening.

"Ugh," Scott grumbled, as yanked the door open and climbed in shutting it tightly and slumping against the seat.

"Dude, we just won and you're grumpy?" Stiles questioned, raising an eyebrow at his best-friend as he climbed in the Jeep beside him, no one was arguing with him as Malia and Lydia had purposely climbed in the back seat with Isaac between them.

"Don't ask...can we just go to the hospital to check on my mom?" Scott questioned, Stiles shrugged before starting the Jeep and driving off.

After they had left, Elizabeth and Derek broke out in laughter before they kissed again and found themselves with Ethan and Jackson not too far away in the car-park. Ethan gave her a half smile, while wrapping his arms around Jackson. Though Elizabeth only met Jackson the once back in London she could see what the two had was something else.

"If you need somewhere to stay, I have an apartment uptown," Elizabeth laughed, watching as Jackson's eyes went wide. "What, I can see you two want somewhere to go,"

"I'd take it before she changes her mind," Derek said as they climbed in the car that Stiles had left behind. "Now where were we?"

"Right here," Elizabeth muttered, kissing him again - something that she hadn't really thought was going to ever happen. "Come on, I need to see the new kids faces when they see Isaac,"

'Not at the hospital, Liam said to meet at the clinic,' Scott hit send on the text to Elizabeth as they left the hospital. He hugged his mother, which was interrupted by Argent the second that his mother saw him.

"Head to the clinic, we should beat them there," Elizabeth said, before she read out the text that Scott had sent her. "Scott said, 'Not at the hospital, Liam said to meet at the clinic,' so that's where we're going," Both of them wondered if Deaton would be there, neither had seen him since they had been back.

"Right," Derek rolled his eyes, why they were trusting the word of a sixteen year old they didn't know.

"I know, kids what sixteen/seventeen? Just drive," Elizabeth laughed, she was really wondering what the conversation was that they were having about her and Derek.

"Just what reaction were you hoping to get from them?" Derek questioned, starting the car and heading out of the car-park towards the vets.

"Exactly the one Scott gave. It's fun creeping him out, admit it is," Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him and looked out the window. "I just hope what we did holds,"

"It will, have faith in yourself - isn't that what you tell me?" Derek replied, glancing at her as he put a hand on hers.


	14. Chapter 14: A New Beginning

**Chapter 14: A New Beginning**

Meanwhile Scott and the rest of the pack had already made it to Vet clinic and were standing around waiting for Derek and Elizabeth to arrive. Isaac was talking with Scott while Liam, Theo, Corey and Mason were busy staring at the older werewolf wondering who he was as they hadn't really been introduced to him. What was bugging them the most was why he was wearing a scarf.

"Who's the scarf wearer?" Liam piped up as they looked at Isaac who was in mid-conversation with Scott.

"Yeah who is he?" Theo questioned, as he placed a hand on Liam's shoulder which almost caused him to be decked by the younger teen. "Woah, take it easy," he muttered under his breath as Liam hadn't expected it.

"Who's who?" Stiles questioned, looking around the room before his eyes settled on Isaac. "Oh he's no one, no one at all," Stiles nodded, hoping that Lydia would agree with him.

As Elizabeth and Derek pulled up outside the Vet Clinic they could hear the yelling match that had erupted between Stiles and Isaac for no apparent reason other than Stiles not liking Isaac. Derek rolled his eyes as they climbed out of the car and both adults leant against it waiting to see who would be racing outside first. First out was Corey and Mason, looking between each other and then back into the clinic.

"Slow down you pair, let me guess - Stiles is going off at Isaac?" Elizabeth questioned, as the two came to a halt in front of them.

"Who's Isaac?" Mason questioned, before it dawned on them that Isaac was the one that was fighting with Stiles. "Scarf wearer?"

"I'll go," Derek volunteered before he was almost bowled over Stiles running from the clinic waving his arms. "Stiles," Derek side-stepped and held his arm out knocking him over.

"Go back inside," Elizabeth laughed, turning Mason and Corey around as Derek helped Stiles up. "And Stiles there's no need to bicker with Isaac,"

"He started it!" Stiles exclaimed, both Derek and Elizabeth shook their heads. "Fine," he grumbled walking reluctantly back inside with the others.

"Guessing that no one introduced Isaac before the yelling match?" Elizabeth questioned, as they entered the examination room and she sat up on the table.

"Stiles, didn't give us a chance," Lydia said motioning to her boyfriend who was standing sheepishly in the corner of the room.

Scott shot Stiles a glare and a shrug at Elizabeth and Derek, he had an idea of how much trouble they had gone through to find him. Isaac was part of Derek's pack first and then Scott's. Elizabeth looked around the room and noticed that almost everyone had paired up with someone save for Isaac, but that wasn't unusual. Malia noticed that Elizabeth was looking around the room and looped her fingers with Scott.

"This is Isaac," Derek motioned with his head as he leant against the door frame.

"Isaac that's Liam, Theo, Mason and Corey," Scott pointed to the others with each of them waving or acknowledging with a nod. "Why'd you come back?"

"For you," were the only words that left Isaac's mouth before he thought of more. "And because Allison would have wanted it," the latter was said quietly.

"The only reason I ever come back is for you two," Elizabeth motioned towards Scott and then Derek. Derek rolled his eyes at her, he knew that he was the reason he'd worked that out after all these years. "You know it's the reason," Elizabeth laughed, Scott kissed Malia before letting go of her hand and going over to his aunt.

"Stop coming back...actually don't stop," Scott said hugging her before thinking better of the situation he wanted her around more than she had been.

"Well...considering that I own an apartment not far from Derek..." Elizabeth muttered, in all reality she'd had the apartment longer than Derek had, had the warehouse/loft. She needed somewhere to live after all.

"What? I didn't think it through okay?" Scott laughed throwing his hands in the air as he noticed that Theo and Liam seemed to be closer than usual.

 _'Theo, that plan I was telling you about...it's started already,'_ Elizabeth sent the message to the young man as she rested her head on Derek's shoulder. _'Meet Derek and I tomorrow up town I've sent you the address,'_

Around an hour later and Derek and Elizabeth had left, leaving the teenagers talking about Scott's pack and what it meant to them. Although Stiles had been doing a lot of thinking about Derek and Elizabeth rather than talking about being a part of the pack. They were also wondering where Peter had gotten to after they had defeated the Anuk-Ite and Hunters for the most part.

"You know if Derek marries your Aunt, he'd be your Uncle," Stiles said all of a sudden as he looked at Scott who was still talking to Isaac about him being back and being a part of the pack.

"He'd be my what now?" Scott looked up in confusion only having been half listening to his best-friend.

"Uncle...because you know she's your aunt," Stiles repeated, not thinking about the first part of the sentence which was what Scott hadn't heard.

"Derek, he'd be your family," Lydia explained, the explanation wasn't helping any, as Scott was still quite confused about what they were talking about.

"Wait a minute...what?" Scott questioned running a hand over his face as he looked at Malia who was equally confused by conversation.

"And she'd be your cousin-in-law," Stiles motioned towards Malia who stepped back and almost in Theo, who caught her before they both landed on the floor.

"Someone has clearly been thinking about this" Isaac said looking at Stiles before he decided to explain what they were talking about. "Stiles was talking about if Derek married Elizabeth,"

"Oh god no!" Scott put his hands over his ears he didn't want to hear it.

"I'm only stating facts!" Stiles exclaimed as Lydia walked over to him and gently pulled his head down towards her so that she could kiss him. "What..." he mumbled into the kiss.

"You have too much time," Lydia laughed, kissing him again. "No more talking,"

"Besides she never answered when they got together," Malia said suddenly, she was ignoring what Stiles had been talking about.

It was that statement that made everyone realise that Malia was right Elizabeth and Derek had never answered Scott's question. Malia thought for a second and then shrugged it off she didn't really care when her cousin had realised the connection between himself and Elizabeth. Scott on the other hand still wanted to know, as did Lydia. Theo and Liam managed to sneak out and into another room while the others were talking.

"Now do you want to tell me what's up?" Theo questioned taking the smaller and younger teen by shoulders.

"Nothing," Liam pushed Theo's hands off his shoulders and turned away from him.

"Don't give me nothing, I saw the look on your face. You wanted to kill him," Theo said walking around him him so that he was looking at him again. "It's just you and me in here,"

"But it's not just us," Liam grumbled looking at him and then back at the floor.

"Yeah, but they're not listening they're too busy talking about Derek," Theo laughed, it as true that was the only reason they had been able to walk out of the room. "Fine, we'll go for a walk and you can tell me then,"

"Fine," Liam grumbled again, as Scott stuck his head out the door of the room.

"Go walk," Scott said, he'd heard bits of what they were talking about and if Theo could get anything out of Liam then it was worth it.

"How much did you hear?" Theo questioned as Liam walked out of the clinic and leant against the building.

"Enough, go walk with him," Scott reiterated before rejoining the others, Theo glanced at Scott and then walked out of the Vet's and found sitting leaning against the building.

Theo pulled Liam up and the two of them started walking away from the building. Theo offered a smile to him as they found somewhere to sit and talk. Liam looked at Theo and then looked away again, he wasn't sure that he was ready to tell the older boy why his anger had gotten the better of him at the Zoo.

"Hey, look at me," Theo smiled, putting a hand on his friends shoulder and getting him to look at him. "It's okay, you know that right?"

"It was nothing..." Liam thought back to when Brett and the rest of the Devenford Prep lacrosse team beat him in the Zoo.

"I know that look, remember I perfected the lying," Theo said still with his hand on his friends shoulder while slowly moving the other hand to his face. "Tell me,"

"Fine...Devenford prep...lacrosse..." Liam muttered, Theo was starting to get the picture of what had happened at his last school.

"It's okay, we'll keep it between you and me," Theo smiled at him before pulling him into a hug and kissing the side of his head. "Promise," Liam glanced at Theo before resting his head on the older boys shoulder. "Guess I should have done that sooner?"

"Mhmm," Liam mumbled, he didn't know what it was about him that was making him trust him – whether it was their personalities or what.

The next day Theo headed to the location that Elizabeth had sent him, when he arrived Elizabeth was sitting with Derek drinking coffee. Theo looked at Elizabeth and then at Derek as he noticed that there was a third cup of coffee on the table. Elizabeth motioned for him to sit down and smiled at him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Theo questioned, pulling the chair out and sitting down raising an eyebrow at her.

"The phone call you made to me a few months back, you kept your end of the deal," Elizabeth said, watching as Theo nodded and Derek placed the papers on the table. "When I came home and contacted you..."

"What's this?" Theo replied picking up the papers and noticing that it said 'Papers of Legal Guardianship'. Melissa and Elizabeth had contacted his biological parents who had agreed to allow Elizabeth to have full-guardianship of Theo. "Wait this is dated last month,"

"Yeah, well I told you that you'd have a family...this is step one, step two's in progress," Elizabeth smiled at him, she had a feeling that his brain was trying to work out exactly what he was thinking. "There is conditions,"

"You have to do exactly what she says," Derek said with an almost evil glint in his eye before he laughed. "As in you go to school and finish,"

"And you continue to help Scott when he needs it," Elizabeth added before she paused and added one last thing. "One last thing, you told Scott when you first came back that you wanted a pack...he's not the only one that takes in misfits,"

"Guardian...school...wait..." Theo was slowly processing what Elizabeth and Derek had just said to him as he took a mouthful of the coffee. "I'm actually part of your family now?"

"Yeah, hey I said I was working on something," Elizabeth shrugged before she found herself being hugged by Theo, something that she hadn't thought would happen. "You just need to promise me that you'll do everything that I say even if you disagree with it," Elizabeth returned the hug causing Derek to start laughing at the last thing she'd said.

"Alternatively you can talk with her, with us if you disagree with something," Derek added, indicating that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Theo thought for a second before he agreed to the terms that she was laying out for him. It took a few minutes for realisation to hit that he wouldn't have to live in his SUV any more. Elizabeth dug through her pocket briefly and produced a key and held it in her hand before dangling it in the air.

"This is yours, and I will take it away from you if you do anything stupid," Elizabeth said as Theo held his hand out for the key and she dropped it in it. "Got it?"

"I got it, do I have to actually get good grades or attend school in general?" Theo questioned, school was the last thing that was on his mind.

"No, you just have to make sure you get passing grades and graduate," Elizabeth replied, as she had some of her coffee and noticed that Derek was staring down the street. "What is it?"

"I get the feeling that we're being watched," Derek answered, both Theo and Elizabeth nodded they felt it too. "You and Theo go, I'll catch up,"

"Derek...we don't know for sure that it actually worked, be careful?" Elizabeth's voice was almost a whisper as she looked at Derek.

"Stay with Elizabeth," Derek's voice was insistent as the three of them stood up, Elizabeth grabbing her bag and the paperwork and shoving it inside. Derek went to investigate while Elizabeth and Theo headed back to the apartment.


	15. Chapter 15: Something Else

**Chapter 15:** _Something Else_

A month and half later Elizabeth had gone to meet Scott and do some grocery shopping while Theo had gone to Liam's still getting used to the whole having to do what Elizabeth said. The original plan had been for Derek to meet them at the apartment but that changed slightly when the two of them saw flashing lights outside of the apartment building and they heard Rafael's voice.

"Rafe! Get out of my apartment!" Elizabeth yelled as she heard her brother's voice in her apartment before she and Scott had arrived. Scott was planning on staying the night and both of them could hear more than one voice.

"What's my dad doing in your apartment?" Scott questioned raising an eyebrow as he looked at her. Elizabeth shrugged as they listened to the voices and then heard.

"Alright pack it up guys,"

"Okay, now I'm pissed...and I think I know what he might have found..." Elizabeth trailed off looking at Scott as both of them stood in hallway with Elizabeth holding the key to the apartment in her hand. "Rafe, now!"

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to come with us," an FBI Agent said as he pulled open the door to face them.

"Uh, excuse me? Why the hell are you in my apartment?" Elizabeth questioned, pushing past the FBI Agent and standing in front of Rafael and glaring at him.

"Ace, what's this?" Rafael replied, holding up a photo of Elizabeth and Derek that Scott had taken a few weeks earlier.

"That would be none of your damn business. Rafe, he's been my best-friend since I was five years old," Elizabeth replied dragging him further into the apartment with Scott close behind them.

"Dad, answer her question. Why are you here?" Scott persisted, glaring at his father - they still hadn't told him about Elizabeth but they were starting to think he might have worked it out after the incident with the hunters or when she had slipped into the High-School

"This looks more than best-friends," Rafael said as he inspected the picture closer causing Elizabeth to snatch it away from him. "Are you seeing him?" that was the last straw, Elizabeth looked up at her brother and flashed her eyes at him.

"Ace," Scott's voice was low enough that only she could hear him, his own eyes had flashed red at the same time as hers. "Dad, stop avoiding the god damn question,"

Rafael looked between his sister and his son, just how much hadn't they told him about the supernatural world. Like his sister being a werewolf, with his son. As he looked between his son and sister he began to realise what they were trying to do. Rafael ran a hand over his face before he spoke to them. Rafael was starting to piece things together from the looks that they were giving and little things that Melissa had said.

"He's wanted for mass murder," Elizabeth and Scott glanced at each other, they knew this already. "You already know, why am I not surprised. I bet your going to tell me that he didn't do it," Rafael said as he crossed his arms across his body. Elizabeth listened for a moment as she heard a familiar car coming their way.

"When was he meant to have done this?" Elizabeth questioned, while sending Derek a subtle message to hang a few blocks back until it was clear for him to return. _'Derek, my brother's here with the FBI...hang back till we give you the all clear,'_

"Eighteen months ago in North Carolina," Rafael answered, Elizabeth thought for a moment they had been in North Carolina but it was before that and they had been together.

"Eighteen months? He was with me in New York," Elizabeth said, it as the truth they had gone to New York as she'd had business but also because she'd had to heal him. "I was serious when I said he was my best-friend,"

"So that wasn't him in North Carolina?" Rafael tried to confirm, Elizabeth sighed what was it going to take for him to get it.

"Rafe, please call them off? Check whatever it is that you guys check again," Elizabeth said taking a deep breath as she watched her brother and the rest of his team vacate her apartment. _'My brothers gone, come the backstreet though...also I just lied to him again,'_

"I could kill my dad sometimes," Scott muttered, as the two of them went into the kitchen to put away the groceries that they had been holding the entire time that the FBI had been in her apartment.

"You're not alone," Elizabeth paused, glancing as they heard the door open and close and Derek's footsteps. "Hey, sorry we got here and Rafe was pulling the place apart," Derek walked up-to her hugging her before he realised that Scott was standing in the fridge.

"Hey," Derek planted a kiss on her cheek before Scott turned around to face them both shutting the fridge. "Hey, I heard the whole thing,"

"Sometimes werewolf hearing sucks," Scott said implying that he was going to be hating spending the night, though it was better than the alternative of spending it with his mother and Argent. Malia had gone to France with Isaac after all she wanted to see French men.

Scott walked into the living room and started going through Elizabeth's DVD's trying to find something that they could watch and that could possibly drown out any sounds that would come from his aunt and Derek. Scott found one that he thought might drown out the noises and go for a while.

"What'd you decide on?" Elizabeth said walking into he living room with Derek following behind her.

"Star Wars...because I've still never seen it..." Scott trailed off almost ashamedly, Elizabeth had to laugh they had been her favourite movies as a child. "Which one is first?"

"Depends, do you want to watch them in chronological order or released order?" Elizabeth answered, Scott looked blankly at her as did Derek, Derek had only watched them when she had. "Released order it is, the older the better,"

"Okay...so that means what?" Scott questioned, holding up the three DVD's that he thought were the right ones.

"None of those. You want A New Hope... It's episode four," Elizabeth answered before noting which movies he had in his hands. "You've got - Return of the Jedi, Attack of the Clones and Revenge of the Sith in your hands. How I have no idea since they were all in order!" she exclaimed once she realised the DVD drawer was a complete mess.

"Sorry! I'll fix it tomorrow?" Scott said as he put the DVD's back and got the correct one out putting it in before making his way over to the bean bag. "I just have a question...when did you and Derek decide to become a thing?"

"Does it matter?" was the only response that Derek gave as he sat on the couch and pulled Elizabeth down beside him. Elizabeth made herself comfortable on Derek which caused the younger man to smile slightly.

"Guess not, I was just curious...I know mom will ask that's all," Scott shrugged glancing at the two of them and almost immediately regretting it as he watched them kiss.

"And she'll get the same answer...but how long have your mom and Argent been a thing?" Elizabeth questioned, as Derek pulled her closer before she leaned forward to get a drink.

"A few months I think, had to do with the Ghost Riders," Scott shrugged before his attention was on the movie, he couldn't see what Stiles and Elizabeth found so intriguing about it. "Can we not talk about sex..."

"You're the one that bought it up, now watch the damn movie," Derek rolled his eyes at the teenager as they sat back and watched.

Elizabeth ended up falling asleep in Derek's lap while Derek and Scott watched the movie, neither of them could understand exactly why she loved them. They weren't even sure how she had managed to fall asleep during the loudest parts of the movie.

"How does she do that?" Scott questioned as the credits rolled up the screen, and Derek looked down to see that she was still fast asleep.

"Beats me," Derek shrugged as he tried to wiggle his way out from underneath her. "Help me out here?"

"You know you could just sleep on the lounge," Scott laughed a little but decided to help Derek out from underneath his aunt none the less.

"You know she'd kill you if she found out what you did when you first turned," Derek stated, indicating that he didn't tell Elizabeth about Scott. "Yes I didn't tell her, I'm leaving that up to you,"

"What? Why are you telling me this now!?" Scott exclaimed, and then glanced at his aunt to see if she was still asleep.

"Because I love your aunt, that's why and she deserves for you to tell her everything," Derek answered, saying out loud for one of the first times what he hadn't actually said to Elizabeth herself yet.

"Have you told her that yet?" Scott queried, as they moved Elizabeth slightly so that Derek could get out from underneath her. "I'll tell her..."

"If you don't I will," Derek told him before motioning towards the spare room that Scott would be staying in.

Scott looked at Derek before heading into the spare room and closing the door, while Derek went to the bathroom before throwing a blanket over Elizabeth. Elizabeth was asleep on the lounge for at least an hour before she realised that Derek and Scott were no longer in the room. Derek had sat on the bed, leaning against the headrest reading one of the books that Elizabeth had. Elizabeth wrapped the blanket around her and stood up making her way into the bedroom and standing in the doorway.

"What were you and Scott talking about?" Elizabeth questioned, before she smirked and walked towards the bathroom. "I heard you tell him you loved me,"

"Wait...how much did you hear?" Derek replied, throwing the book on the bed and jumping up after her. "Elizabeth?"

"Bits and pieces," she replied, yawning and washing her face as she spun around to face him. "I love you too, you know that," she smiled as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You were asleep, how the hell do you do that?" Derek laughed kissing her, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Eh, you do it too, I know you do," Elizabeth smiled returning the hug before they walked back to the bedroom. "So tell me what Scott was meant to tell me?"

"He'll tell you," Derek said taking her hand and leading her to her own bed and pushing her onto the bed. "Just don't hate him for what he tells you,"

"Okay, now you have to tell me," Elizabeth motioned for him to join her on the bed. Derek obeyed and sat down before scooting up to the top of the bed to join her. "What did my nephew do?"

"He and the spaz, decided to tell the Sheriff that I murdered all those people a few years back," Derek said reluctantly telling her what had happened. "You know it wasn't me, and that it was Peter"

"Scared teenagers, stupid idiots," Elizabeth sighed, putting her head on his shoulder and rolling her eyes. "Basically the two of them were terrified of you?"

"Basically. Not to mention all the shit that I did," Derek said shrugging slightly as he pulled up the blanket over them. "You know before you came back to Beacon what I didn't tell you was that Kate caught and tortured me,"

"I know, well I didn't know...but I had a feeling," Elizabeth yawned her head not moving from Derek's shoulder as she did so.

In the other room, Scott was laying awake listening to the conversation between Derek and Elizabeth. He was slightly surprised that his aunt wasn't as angry as they had both thought that she would have been. Then again she was calmer than most people. He was more surprised when Derek neglected to tell Elizabeth that the day that he'd been caught Scott had been shot.


	16. Chapter 16: Problem Child

**AN:** _Thanks for reading. I have up to chapter 26 written so far. So stay tuned._

 **Chapter 16:** _Problem Child_

In France, Isaac was showing Malia around while also thinking over everything that had happened in the previous years. Allison's death still weighing heavily on his and Scott's shoulders. Malia was just happy to finally be exploring another country, albeit without Scott. Jackson and Ethan were in London, continuously updating both Scott and Elizabeth of what was happening whenever they found another pack. Stiles and Lydia had stayed in Beacon Hills a little longer before heading to Washington for Stiles to continue being an FBI student.

The next morning as they lay in bed Elizabeth started to question exactly how much or how little Derek had told Scott about the supernatural in the past before she had returned. Elizabeth rolled over in bed and found Derek staring at her smiling. Derek pushed her hair from her face and leant forward to kiss her.

"Morning," Derek smiled, yawning as he stretched and pulled her close.

"Morning, so just how much did you keep from Scott?" Elizabeth questioned, relaxing back into his arms as they lay there. "Yes I'm choosing now to ask,"

"I never told him that you were my anchor," Derek answered, pausing before he continued to talk. "There's a lot I never told him. Couldn't tell him really,"

"Oh Derek, what will we do?" Elizabeth laughed, tilting her head to see into his eyes and then kissing him again. "What else did you not tell him?"

"Things that I've told him and that he's now worked out for himself," Derek answered as they both heard Scott stir in the spare room. "Did he tell you about Allison?"

"About her mother trying to kill him? Yeah, that was a conversation that he didn't know how to have," Elizabeth answered, taking a deep breath before she continued. "And that she then tried to kill you because of Gerard,"

"Yeah, that was a fun time trying not to get killed," Derek told her before they found Scott standing in the door way.

"Having fun talking about the past?" Scott questioned, running a hand over his face as he yawned and stayed in the doorway.

"There are some things that both of you neglected to tell me and I was just wondering if you had planned on it," Elizabeth said still not moving from where she was curled up next to Derek. "I also know that you have both betrayed each other at some point but look where you are now,"

"I hate you sometimes," Derek laughed, Scott rolled his eyes at the two of them and moved to turn away from them. "Scott, she deserved to know,"

"I know," Scott replied, offering a smile to both of them before he again tried to make his escape. "I'm sorry Ace,"

*flash back*

Beacon Hills High-School, locker rooms

"Derek, this is going to hurt like hell," Elizabeth said holding her hand out to the younger boy, she was seventeen and he was just off turning fifteen.

"Just do it," Derek muttered, the basketball team had gotten more than a little rough during practice and Derek had gotten injured.

"Okay, but I don't want to," Elizabeth grabbed his hand and broke his wrist, they were sitting in the locker room. Derek screamed as he felt the bone crack but the bone cracking we what he needed for his ankle to heal.

*end flashback*

Elizabeth smirked at him before she kissed Derek again and he pulled her closer. Scott covered his eyes and backed slowly out of the room. Derek laughed as the two of them watched Scott leaving the room.

"At least it's not as bad as what it could have been!" Elizabeth laughed, indicating that if he had been at home it could have been his mother and Argent that he had walked in on doing much worse than what they were doing.

"Don't remind me!" Scott yelled back as he entered the kitchen leaving them where they were.

"Did you tell him the full story, about your pack?" Derek questioned as they decided to leave the bedroom and get coffee. "Has he even seen the tattoo's?" both of them followed Scott to the kitchen.

"Wait you have tattoos?" Scott questioned, turning and facing the two of them as Elizabeth moved to the fridge.

"Yeah...a triskele to symbolise being part of the Hale pack, and a pentagram for my own," Elizabeth answered, she was surprised that Scott hadn't noticed the Hale pack symbol as it was her most visible tattoo.

"She got the triskele the year that she left...the same way you got yours," Derek explained, as he lifted up the sleeve of her shirt to show the tattoo. "The other one I think she was in New York..."

"Yeah it was New York, after I became an alpha," Elizabeth answered, taking a deep breath before she continued. "There's something you should know...Deucalion, he's the reason I am what I am today. Derek and I were kids when we got caught in the cross-hairs of a war,"

"What happened?" Scott questioned, watching as Derek walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"From what we both remember – which wasn't until recently," Derek paused, feeling her nod against his chest. "We were playing in the yard, for a long time we were told she was turned because I scratched her by accident. But Deucalion caught her and bit her as my mother arrived,"

"Deucalion didn't know what I was back then, it wasn't until later that he found out," Elizabeth said watching as the anger rose in Scott's eyes. "Scott, I would still have been different either way and there's nothing that you can do about it,"

Elizabeth and Derek looked at one another, while Scott made them coffee. Scott hadn't told Elizabeth that Stiles had put her on a list and then taken it off the list the second that Scott had glared at him. The list in question had been involving the Darach.

"Scott what aren't you telling me?" Elizabeth questioned all of a sudden as she looked at the back of Scott's head.

"What?" Scott questioned, turning and raising an eyebrow as Derek did the same thing.

"Scott, isn't telling me something, something that happened a couple of years back," Elizabeth answered, running a hand through her hair as she did so. "Tell me now or I'll get it out of you myself," Elizabeth said, staring directly at her nephew as she spoke.

"How do you know he's not telling you something?" Derek questioned, as the front door of the apartment opened and they heard Theo's voice saying that he was back.

"I know him," Elizabeth stated as she rummaged around the pantry for the ingredients to make pancakes. "Who's up for pancakes? Hey Theo,"

"Scott, you may as well tell her," Derek said before adding that he was ready for pancakes. "What sort of pancakes?"

"Whatever you find in the fridge...wait let me rephrase that banana, chocolate chip, plain, strawberry?" Elizabeth said thinking better about saying whatever they found in the fridge as it could be anything. "So Scott, tell me now or no breakfast,"

"Back when we were trying to discover who the Darach was...Stiles put your name and Derek's name on this list he had," Scott said remembering the hotel room they had been in after he had thought Derek was dead. "A lot went on...I knew you weren't you couldn't have been,"

"You put your aunt on a list?" Theo blinked hearing the conversation as he joined them in the kitchen.

"Stiles did not me," Scott said as he finished making the coffee and motioned for everyone to take one. "Stiles put Ace on a lot of lists before he trusted her,"

The three men moved to the opposite side of the counter to watch as Elizabeth made the pancakes, when Scott remembered that his aunt was kind of terrible at them and turned them to rubber seventy-five percent of the time. Scott grinned at her and walked back around to her side and took over.

"I'll do the pancakes, you used to turn them to rubber," Scott laughed, Derek nodded in agreement the one time that she had made him pancakes they'd been quite rubbery.

"So pancakes I suck at," Elizabeth grinned, that had been her whole plan time to fail at pancakes and make him do them. "You do them better than me...Theo if I ever offer to make pancakes stop me,"

"They can't be that bad?" Theo questioned, before seeing the pancake that was sitting in the fry-pan before them.

"Try this one then," Scott flipped the pancake onto the plate before him before he finished making the others. Theo stared at it incredulously not believing that it was an actual pancake in front of him.

"I'll take your word for it," Theo said as he poked the pancake a couple of times and deciding against eating it. "Sorry,"

"What can I say I love to eat pancakes I just suck at cooking them," Elizabeth laughed watching as Scott almost expertly made the pancakes and served them.

Three months later, at Elizabeth's apartment Scott had stayed the night again to avoid going home to seeing his mother and Argent. He still wasn't used to their relationship; Elizabeth and Derek's however he had been expecting since he'd found out they were best-friends so long ago. The three of them had, had another movie night the night before with the rest of Scott's pack while Theo and Liam had opted to stay at Liam's as they had an exam coming up. Malia was due back from France that day, while Lydia and Stiles had gone back to Stiles place to talk about the future.

"Didn't you just become Theo's guardian?" Scott questioned as the three of them sat in the kitchen.

"Not just...a few months back, he spent the night at Liam's in the condition that when he comes back he does his home work," Elizabeth laughed, she was also making sure that Theo finished high school. "He needs to graduate, you know the whole being sent to the skinwalkers,"

"Your aunts harsh," Derek laughed, as they were suddenly interrupted by Liam and Theo bursting through the front door. "Scott, something is wrong,"

"I can sense it too," Scott said jumping up from the table and nearly knocking it over in the process. "Liam?" Scott questioned going out to the entryway before he called Derek and Elizabeth. "Uhh Ace, Der you might want to come out here,"

"Help him?" Liam said motioning to Theo who was near motionless in his arms.

Elizabeth and Derek walked to the entryway in time for Derek and Scott to grab hold of Liam and Theo respectively. Scott carried Theo into his room and moved to place him on the bed with Theo refusing to let go. Liam tried to pull away from Derek so that he could be with Theo as Elizabeth watched what was happening.

"Liam, what happened?" Elizabeth questioned as they walked into Theo's room.

"Ace, he's not healing," Scott was surprised, whatever had happened had made it hard for Theo. "Liam?"

"We were jogging through the preserve...he was in wolf form...we heard a noise..." Liam stumbled over his words watching as Elizabeth moved to sit with Theo. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth answered honestly, as she pried Theo's fingers away from Scott. "Theo, it's okay sweetheart," she pulled him into her arms.

"It hurts..." Theo trailed off his head falling onto Elizabeth 's shoulder.

"Call Deaton," Derek said, watching as Elizabeth attempted to take some of the pain that Theo was showing. "I don't want Elizabeth trying anything until we know what's happening,"

"I'll take what pain I can," Elizabeth said as she held onto Theo and her veins pulsed black as they took the pain. "Liam, what else happened we need to know everything,"

"I don't know, I just remember Theo screaming," Liam answered, as Scott walked away and pulled his phone out to call Deaton. "What's happening to him?"

"Wish we knew," Derek answered as he watched and listened to Liam's heartbeat. "Calm down, you need to," Derek stated motioning to Liam's hands.

"Der, I can smell mistletoe...and something else," Elizabeth said all of a sudden as she pulled Theo closer. "His hearts slowing down, Scott how long till Deaton's here?"

Scott walked back into the room and both Elizabeth and Derek could sense that something wasn't right. Liam looked between the three adults and felt an air of unease before his eyes landed on Theo who still had a pained look evident on his face. Elizabeth motioned for him to take Theo's hand.

"Scott? What is it?" Elizabeth questioned as she sent a tiny spark of magic into Theo's body. "Theo, it'll be okay,"

"How do you know?" Theo mumbled looking at Elizabeth as Liam took hold of his hand.

"Deaton said it looks like the spell you cast is failing," Scott said watching as Elizabeth moved Theo so that he was laying on the bed. "He said he'd be here as soon as he can – but he wants to know why Liam brought Theo here and not to the clinic?"

"Theo wanted it," Liam answered, looking to Scott as he spoke and felt Theo's grip tightening on his hand.

"Scott, take a look at this," Derek said noticing black splotches forming all over Theo's side. "Ellie, you better see it too,"

"Okay...shit!" Scott exclaimed as they heard the door open.

"In here," Elizabeth called out hearing Deaton's footsteps heading towards them. "We've been able to work out part of it is mistletoe, and I think wolfs-bane but there's something else,"

"What seems to be the problem?" Deaton questioned, as he noticed that Elizabeth was still sitting on the bed with Theo having not moved far after lying him down.

"He looks to have been shot," Elizabeth answered, as Deaton walked over to them and Elizabeth pulled Theo's shirt up slightly. "And not healing,"

Deaton examined Theo, and determined that they needed to get him to hospital as he couldn't do much for him. Theo shook his head, he didn't want to spend time in the hospital, that was the last place he wanted to be. Deaton and Elizabeth both sighed with Deaton nodding to Elizabeth that she knew what she had to do.

"Do you think you can get the bullet out?" Deaton questioned, as he rummaged through his bag.

"Possibly, but they're going to need to hold him down," Elizabeth answered motioning towards Derek, Scott and Liam who were all standing back from the bed again. "Look, I can't do it if he moves...I'm not exactly going to be using conventional tools,"

"Magic?" Liam questioned, Elizabeth nodded as she closed her eyes for a split second.

"What do we do?" Scott added as the three of them walked over to Elizabeth and Deaton.

"Hold him down. Liam you and Scott hold his legs, and Derek you'll need to hold his top half down," Deaton said as all their attention focused on Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, you need to concentrate on locating the bullet and then removing it,"


	17. Chapter 17: Actual Pain

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading more coming. There's 26 chapters written so far. I also know no other languages so any the Latin mention was taken from google translate._

 **Chapter 17:** _Actual Pain_

As Elizabeth opened her eyes, Derek noticed they had gone a violet colour which he hadn't seen in a long time. Scott had never seen her eyes stay the violet/purple colour only flickering. Deaton nodded to Elizabeth, as he went back to looking through his bag.

"It's not just a single bullet," Elizabeth said as she focused on what she could feel. "Buck-shot," Elizabeth said as small pieces of silver made their way slowly to the surface and to her hand. As the pieces slowly moved Theo's eyes changed to gold and his teeth to fangs as he roared and squirmed in pain.

"Hold him still!" Deaton said turning around as he saw Theo's legs kicking in the air. "If he moves any more something could go wrong," Scott and Liam grabbed hold of Theo's legs again and pushed them down onto the bed.

"Theo, try and stay still...I know it hurts," Elizabeth said as the pieces of the buckshot slowly flew into her hand.

Theo growled something incomprehensible and grabbed onto both Derek and Elizabeth at the same time as the final piece of buckshot came out. Elizabeth took the hand that she had gathered all the pieces of buckshot in and took a good look at it, they were silver it was a wonder he wasn't dead. Elizabeth handed them to Deaton who had gathered the necessary ingredients to formulate a form of a cure.

"Scott, what can you smell?" Deaton questioned, even he could pick up the faint aroma from the mistletoe and wolfsbane plus a third ingredient.

"Other than the mistletoe and wolfsbane, and a fruity smell," Scott said, causing the three werewolves to smell the air again. "What the hell has a fruity smell?"

"Belladonna...or deadly night-shade," Elizabeth answered, that was something that she didn't want to touch at all. "Deaton, how do I get that bullet out without touching it when it comes out?"

"If you can, do you think you can put it straight into the pan?" Deaton replied, holding up the pan that the rest of the buckshot was in and moving towards Theo to apply the cure. "We still have to burn out the wolfsbane."

"Are you sure you got all the buckshot out?" Derek questioned, Elizabeth nodded but she wasn't entirely sure that she had.

"I think so," Elizabeth replied, before she went back to concentrating on getting the bullet out and moving it to the pan with a thud.

"Ace..." Theo mumbled before Elizabeth sat on the bed beside him again. "Hurts so fucking much," Theo mumbled trying not to squirm too much.

"I know, just hold on a little bit longer," Elizabeth smiled at him, pulling him towards her as Derek, Liam and Scott let go. "Take my hand," Elizabeth held her hand to him making him take it causing him to hold it tightly as Deaton applied the cure to the open wounds on his side.

As they waited for the cure to take effect Liam walked out of the room and leaned against the wall before sliding down the floor. Scott walked out of the room to his beta and saw him sitting on the floor, so he sat beside him. Derek looked between Elizabeth and Deaton as the older man motioned for him to get a lighter to burn out the wolfsbane portion of the poison. Elizabeth kept hold of Theo the more he squirmed and tried to push her away.

"Theo, look at me," Elizabeth growled her eyes glowing red as she spoke to try and get him to calm down some. Derek returned with the lighter and started burning away at the wolfsbane.

 _'You'll have to tell Scott sooner or later about him,'_ Derek was silent as they spoke to one another so that Scott couldn't hear the conversation.

 _'I know, but I can't exactly go hey Scott guess what? Theo's part of the family..._ ' Elizabeth answered as she felt Theo's body start to calm down.

 _'Yeah, well he took us being together okay,'_ Derek laughed, looking to Elizabeth as he did so and then at Deaton and Theo. "Theo, this is going to hurt like a bitch," he stated, Theo nodded in understanding it couldn't hurt more than it already did.

When they had finished doing what they could they noticed that he still wasn't healing as fast as what he should be now that they had taken out the poison. Deaton questioned whether or not they had gotten every little thing out.

"Honestly? I think I did. But I don't know, we're going to have to take him to the hospital," Elizabeth answered, Theo shook his head looking between Elizabeth and Derek. "Theo, we have too...I'm not sure that I got it all out, it's why you're not healing,"

"I don't want," Theo mumbled, looking away from both of them.

"I know, but you don't want to die. So we're going," Elizabeth said stubbornly as she sat him up and pushed him towards Derek. "You help him, and I'll get the two in the hallway sorted,"

"Fine," Theo grumbled as Derek held him while Elizabeth got up from behind.

"Ellie, you have to tell him," Derek said watching as Elizabeth walked from the room so he and Deaton set about getting Theo up so they could get him to the hospital.

"Tell me what?" Scott said sticking head around the corner as Elizabeth pulled Liam to his feet.

"Theo's family..." Elizabeth muttered, Scott raised an eyebrow at her wondering exactly what she was going on about. "Family...I did more than become his guardian...it was the condition I gave him,"

"You did what?!" Scott questioned, looking at her as Liam stepped backwards when Derek and Deaton walked out of the bedroom with Theo between the two of them.

"Adopted the kid, Scott he has no family...when Liam brought him back do you know what Theo did?" Elizabeth questioned as Deaton and Derek took Theo out to Elizabeth's car. "He called me, I was in a hotel room and he was scared...he doesn't get scared,"

Scott thought about what Elizabeth was telling him and listened to her heartbeat which had stayed steady the whole time. It was then that Scott remembered the phone call that Theo had made in the cottage – Elizabeth had told him not to listen in on part of it. Scott looked between Derek and Elizabeth wondering why they both hadn't said anything.

"Can we talk about this later? Elizabeth is going to need to reset the spell," Deaton questioned, as Elizabeth, Scott and Liam joined them at the car.

"I think I'll have to slightly alter the spell though," Elizabeth said choosing to ignore Scott's questioning for the time being.

"Do you think you can?" Derek questioned, as he got in the drivers seat and Liam climbed in beside Theo with the older boy resting his head on his shoulder. "Scott go with Deaton, Liam just try and make him not in so much pain,"

"I'll try," Liam took hold of Theo's hand and watched as his veins pulsed black as he took on some of it. "He'll be okay won't he?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth answered even though she was slightly unsure of what was happening. "Just get us to the hospital in one piece Der, and I'll work on the reworking the spell,"

"Theo, stay with us," Liam almost cried as he spoke, seeing the older boy in so much pain wasn't something he liked.

"Liam, you need to let go of his hand, don't take on everything," Derek said as he drove to the hospital.

While they had been driving Scott called his mother and told her that they needed someone with medical experience to help Theo. When they arrived Melissa was waiting in the ambulance bay with a wheelchair, even though the boys were quite capable to carry him in themselves. Elizabeth looked at Deaton and motioned for him to stay with her for a second.

"Can you help me with this?" Elizabeth asked holding out a spell that she'd been working on. "This is the English translation, and the Latin translation," there was also various herbs that would be needed to make it last.

'Purge the minds of those who wish to do us harm,

Of memories dark and grim,

Make them forget what they have seen,

replace them with the image of human'

 _(Expurgate volentibus animis nos mala_

 _De tenebris et memoriam truci,_

 _Et obliviscatur eorum quae ipsi vidimus,_

 _et pone principes pro eis imagini hominis,)._

Deaton read what Elizabeth handed him and nodded they should be able to pull it off together if everything went according to her plan. Deaton headed back to the clinic to gather the ingredients and to get Mason who he had been teaching. Elizabeth made her way inside to where Melissa had taken Theo with Liam, Scott and Derek.

"It's slowly fading...I need to re-cast it," Elizabeth spoke quietly to Melissa who had a feeling that was what was happening and why they had brought Theo to the hospital. "We did what we could at home,"

"But there's something still inside him, she and Deaton couldn't get to it," Scott said as his mother pushed Theo into one of the examination rooms.

"What happened? Everything that happened leading up until now," Melissa said as she helped Theo on to the bed.

"Theo and I went running in the preserve...we've been doing it every morning, he was in wolf form..." Liam spoke quickly as all the details ran through his head of what happened that morning. "We heard a noise behind us and the next thing I knew..." Liam trailed off he couldn't form the words for what had happened next.

"Liam, take a deep breath," Elizabeth said as Melissa had a look at what was going on with Theo's side. "Mel, I think there's a piece of silver buck-shot still in there,"

"Excuse me," Melissa said looking towards Scott who nodded and then at Elizabeth. "A buck-shot, you think a hunter did this?"

"We do," Derek said as Elizabeth nodded to Scott motioning for him to get Liam to sit down and use his claws to find out exactly what happened that morning. "Scott do it,"

Liam looked at Scott and shook his head before he looked at Theo who nodded at him, he had to do it if they wanted to know what had happened. Liam walked over to the chair in the corner, while Elizabeth stayed by the bed watching to see what Melissa was going to do. Derek put his hand on Theo's shoulder taking some of the pain again as Scott followed Liam to the chair.

"We're going to have get an x-ray to see exactly what we're dealing with, I'll get Doctor Geyer," Melissa said she knew that the doctor would keep things to himself when it came to his son and his son's partner. "You two keep him calm," Melissa motioned to Theo who had started to slightly squirm again. Melissa left the room in search of Doctor Geyer.

"Theo, look at me," Elizabeth said in a low voice as held her hand out for him. "Concentrate on me," Elizabeth looked to Derek and started speaking to him. _'If we don't get it out soon, I don't know what's going to happen,'_ Theo took hold of it and focused as much as he could on her.

 _'Ellie, we'll get it,'_ Derek replied just as quietly as she had as the three turned their attention to Liam and Scott in the corner.

Scott had his eyes closed and claws stuck in the back on Liam's neck searching for exactly what he wanted to see which was the early morning run. Images of the two boys running through the preserve, one as a wolf the other human. He saw two humans and heard something yelled before he saw a bullet which they knew was coated in belladonna, and the buckshot with fragments of mistletoe and wolfs-bane. Scott pulled his claws from Liam's neck grabbing the young beta as he fell forward.

"Two humans shot at them as they were running, they missed Liam but got Theo," Scott said looking to Elizabeth and Derek as Melissa and Doctor Geyer returned. "Mom, I know what happened,"

"Scott, enlighten us?" Melissa said as Doctor Geyer walked over to Theo and Derek removed his hand from his shoulder. Elizabeth went to move her hand but found Theo holding it tighter.

"Theo got hit by buck-shot, and a bullet...Ace got the bullet and most of the buck-shot out..." Scott replied looking to his mother who nodded she'd told Doctor Geyer to not be too surprised by what he was told. "We think some of the buck-shot is still there though,"

"Okay, look we'll take him to get an x-ray and surgery to see if we can locate it," Doctor Geyer replied as Theo's eyes went wide, Elizabeth motioned for Liam to take Theo's hand and calm him down before his dad took over.

While Theo was in surgery, Elizabeth met up with Deaton, Mason and Corey who had tagged along not wanting to leave Mason's side when he heard what had happened to Theo. Deaton explained that Mason had been learning everything he possibly could about the supernatural world, and was on his way to becoming a druid. Mason still wasn't entirely sure what Elizabeth was capable even though none of his friends had faced any huge threats in the recent months.

"Look Mason, you don't have to believe me, but you do have to trust me," Elizabeth said, taking a deep breath as she realised what she had said from the strange look that Mason was giving her.

"Mason, she's part of the reason that no one has tried killing us," Corey said, he was grateful that no one had tried while they tried to do their senior year. "I trust that she can do it,"

"Thank you Corey," Elizabeth smiled at him as she looked at Deaton who was mixing the necessary ingredients to make it work. "Mason, the convergence points of the telluric currents/ley lines are what I use to make spells last longer..."

"To make a long story short, the spell that was cast failed at some point during the night she needs to recast it," Deaton explained as Elizabeth pulled a couple of extra things that would be needed.

"And I'm hoping that with Deaton's help it will last longer this time around, and I've slightly altered it," Elizabeth paused taking a deep breath before she continued as she double checked that everything was ready. "The spell on Monroe will stay the same, with this one added onto it,"

"The candles and the bowl of herbs needs to be lit on fire at a certain point," Deaton said as Elizabeth handed the two boys a piece of paper with the words _De tenebris et memoriam truci_ highlighted. "When we get to the end of the highlighted line you need to light the candles and the herbs on fire,"

Corey and Mason looked at one another nodding in understanding as Elizabeth put her phone to silent so that she could concentrate. Deaton, Mason and Corey did the same thing, realising that it needed to be completely silent within the clinic for the spell to take effect. The second the phones were on silent Elizabeth motioned for Deaton to begin with her. Elizabeth closed her eyes briefly and allowed them to glow purple and together the four of them managed to make the spell work being amplified once again by the telluric currents.


	18. Chapter 18: Back To Life

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading more coming soon. :) As always questions? Just ask. Want the approximate timeline?_

 **Chapter 18:** _Back To Life_

Once they had recast the spell essentially rendering them invisible per-say to those who wished them harm, Elizabeth headed back to the hospital having not heard anything about Theo. Corey and Mason tagged along having heard from Deaton about what had happened, Mason wanting to check that Liam was okay. Elizabeth, Mason and Corey walked into the hospital and headed for the waiting room where they were met by Liam pacing up and down.

"Scott, do you want to make him sit on his ass?" Elizabeth questioned, startling her nephew as she stopped in front of Liam and took him by the shoulders. "Liam,"

"Ace, we've tried," Scott said exasperatedly, they'd been trying repeatedly since Elizabeth had gone to the clinic. "Mason, Corey,"

 _'Scott, what's your mom said?'_ Elizabeth was quiet as she got inside his head, she knew that Liam couldn't have been listening to them. _'Derek?'_

 _'There was two pieces that got missed...it's not your fault,'_ Scott replied, watching as Mason and Corey managed to get Liam to sit down between the two of them.

 _'They're stitching him up now...'_ Elizabeth sighed a breath of relief as she looked at Derek who had moved from the chair and wrapped his arms around her. 'This parent thing is weird,'

"Your choice remember," Derek whispered laughing as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

After a few minutes Theo was wheeled past them and back into the room that he was originally put in. Elizabeth followed Melissa into the room and the two women closed the door once the other nurses had left. Melissa looked at Elizabeth and then at Theo it had taken them a little bit to get the boy under the anaesthetic.

"He'll be out for a little while yet," Melissa said as she moved to have a look under the bandages on his side.

"Did you find anything else that I missed?" Elizabeth questioned, as she looked where Melissa was looking and both noticed that nothing was happening with the wound.

"There was two pieces of buck-shot, flecks of mistletoe which we removed," Melissa paused as she replaced the bandages and took a step back. "You were expecting something more weren't you? That's being a parent,"

"Honestly Mel, I don't know what I was expecting...I knew I didn't get everything," Elizabeth put her hand on Theo's shoulder briefly and absorbed some of the pain that she could see he was in even with the drugs that they were putting into his system. "I tried, but I couldn't risk touching it either...especially the bullet which was coated in belladonna,"

"Understandable, stay in here with him. I'll tell them to take Liam home," Melissa said as she made for the door and saw Scott holding Liam back from the door. "Maybe you tell them to take Liam home,"

Elizabeth laughed a little before nodding. "Yeah, probably a better idea," she said as Melissa opened the door and let the boys in. "Liam, he's okay," Elizabeth said as the young teen came to halt at the side of the bed.

"It's my fault," Liam muttered, taking Theo's hand and looking at his sleeping boyfriend. "It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't insisted we go earlier than normal," Liam exclaimed, Scott pulled the younger boy towards him and made him look at him.

"Liam, it's not your fault. These things happen," Scott explained, keeping his hands on the boys shoulders as he spoke. "Lets get you home, Ace and Derek are going to stay,"

"It is," Liam growled his eyes glowing yellow forcing Scott to turn his red to stop him from doing anything.

"I'll call you if anything happens," Elizabeth said before Liam's arms found their way around her giving her a hug. "Go home study for that test,"

Liam reluctantly walked out of the room to Mason and Corey who had heard them talking and agreed to take him home and keep him there to study. Scott laughed, he had to get to work at the clinic, Elizabeth told him to take her car and they'd get a back to the apartment somehow. Mason and Corey took Liam to the apartment to get his car and then Corey went with him to ensure he went home – with Mason meeting them there.

Around an hour later, Elizabeth and Derek had been quietly talking between themselves while sitting in the room with Theo keeping an eye on him to see if anything was healing. It was taking longer than it should have and they were even more curious now as to why it was taking longer.

"Ellie..." Derek started to say as Elizabeth looked at him and nodded. "You can feel it too?"

"Yeah, something still isn't right. I feel like we missed something," Elizabeth said running a hand through her hair as she looked at Derek and smiled. "I honestly don't know what we could have missed though,"

"I'll contact Argent and see if he knows anything," Derek said pulling out his phone as they saw Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski standing outside the room.

"Ace, Derek. Noah wants to ask a couple of questions. I've told him what you told me," Melissa said as the two of them entered the room closing the door behind them.

"What can the two of you tell me about what happened?" Sheriff Stilinski questioned, not bothering to take out his notepad to take notes. "I'm not putting this on record, I just need to know if you think it's something we should be worried about,"

"The spell I cast a couple of months back with the Anuk-Ite failed sometime during the night," Elizabeth spoke quickly taking a breath before she continued. "Don't worry I've already recast it, altered it to make it stronger if you will...should last longer,"

"The spell failing we think is the reason that Theo's laying here," Derek said motioning to the boy who was slowly coming to.

"Hey," Elizabeth smiled at Theo who was looking at her, and then realised the sheriff was there and shut his eyes tightly. "It's okay, he just wants to know what happened...we got it out of Liam before you went in for surgery," Elizabeth explained, going over to him and closing her eyes and opening them to flash purple briefly. "You can feel something is wrong can't you?"

"It doesn't feel like all the other times," Theo almost mumbled but managed to say in a clear sentence. "Like its pulling together and then coming apart again,"

"Hmm, I think I know what's happening," Elizabeth said as she lifted up one of the bandages to see it doing exactly what he was describing. "Take a deep breath, I know it hurts but trust me," Elizabeth held her hand over it and sent a small spark to it. "If it's what I'm thinking it'll stay glowing,"

Everyone looked at Elizabeth as Theo half moved to his side so she could get a better look at it. Derek was the one to question exactly what she was thinking that it could be. Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski both looked at Elizabeth and then at Derek. Theo wincing slightly as he felt the wound staying open. Elizabeth looked at it what she'd done and noticed that it was still glowing slightly.

"That's what I didn't want," Elizabeth sighed, as she made the spark dissipate. "Who ever shot at Theo and Liam this morning used an enchanted bullet,"

"You were really hoping that wasn't the case weren't you?" Derek questioned, Elizabeth nodded and took off the necklace that she always wore. "What are you doing?"

"I was, and the necklace is technically a little vial containing cinnamon, rose quartz powder and emerald powder," Elizabeth answered, as she held it in her hand. "I stock up on it whenever I use it...Mel can you tip the contents in some water and mix it until it makes a paste,"

"What will they do?" Melissa questioned, as Argent walked into the room having received Derek's call and been in the area.

"They should remove any and all effects of an enchantment," Argent said, Elizabeth looked at him and raised an eyebrow wondering how he knew about it. "I know a little about your kind, the witch side but not a lot,"

"The nine herbs won't help?" Melissa asked, taking the vial from Elizabeth and going to mix it with a little water.

"No, in the case of something like this it could potentially make it worse," Elizabeth said watching as Theo started to squirm and try and move. "Hey, just take it easy. Once I do this you should start healing again,"

"Still isn't one of my strong points," Theo muttered, Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and put her hand on his shoulder. "Plus, this hurts like a bitch,"

Derek pulled Argent aside to talk to him about what he had found out about what had happened that morning and whether he knew who it could have been, especially with the added information. Argent explained that he believed some hunters had managed to manipulate a young witch into doing what they wished. Derek agreed with him, but neither knew how anyone would have known that something had happened in Beacon Hills to begin with. Melissa handed the mixture to Elizabeth and watched as she put some of the mixture her fingers as she moved her hand from Theo's shoulder and had him take hers.

"Hold my hand as tight as you can, this may sting," Elizabeth said, as Theo took hold of it and she pushed the mixture into the wound between the stitches that were coming undone. "Take a deep breath, it'll be over in a minute,"

"Ellie, you can't take it all," Derek said, before he realised that she wasn't taking any of the pain rather allowing Theo to use her. "You're not taking any of it are you,"

"Nope, easier to just let him near break my hand this time," Elizabeth answered as she put some more of the mixture in and on him forcing the enchantment out, and turning the mixture from a muggy brown to a black. "What I can do is slow down the healing process a little bit so that he stays in over night,"

"What?!" Theo exclaimed glancing at Elizabeth and squeezing her hand as she pushed a little on the wound.

"Theo, relax. We don't want to draw attention to you," Melissa said standing in front Theo and looking at him as she spoke. "I'll get Scott to stay here tonight,"

"Malia comes back tonight, apparently she's had enough of the French men now," Derek said, his cousin had sent him a long winded text about missing Scott and being annoyed by Isaac.

"Scott's staying here," Melissa put her foot down, causing Elizabeth to laugh at the reaction. "Elizabeth,"

"What? Mel, he's turning twenty this year," Elizabeth said before she sent a small spark of magic to the wound to see if the enchantment was gone. Elizabeth watched the wound glowed brightly for a minute before slowly fading before being extinguished.

Soon it was only Melissa, Elizabeth and Theo in the room as Derek and Argent left to go investigate the people who had shot Theo and Sheriff Stilinski had to get back to the station. Sheriff Stilinski did say that he would send Parrish to stand guard at the door, in case Scott was too preoccupied. Melissa and Elizabeth walked to the opposite side of the room to Theo and sat in the chairs to talk.

"Broke the news to Scott this morning that Theo's family now or at least he will be once it's finalised," Elizabeth said pulling her hair back from her face as she looked at her. "Don't think he's quite ready for it,"

"How's Theo taking it?" Melissa questioned as he two looked towards Theo was now semi-relaxed on the bed.

"He's taken it surprisingly well, I think he was ready for someone to look after him for once," Elizabeth said, putting her head back briefly before looking back to Melissa. "He was on his own so long, did you know after Liam brought him back he called me?"

"Really? Is that what made you make the decision?" Melissa queried, running a hand through her hair as she looked to her.

"She made a deal with him," Scott said walking through the door to the room, having finished work and gone straight back to the hospital. "She said that if he helped me and gained my trust that she'd give him something in return. My aunt is weird, but hey she knows what she's doing,"

"Scott, what did I say about werewolf hearing?" Melissa said, Elizabeth just shook her head as Scott hugged his mother and then her. "You made a deal with him? That's why you decided to do this?" Scott grinned innocently at his mother and aunt.

"Yeah, I also know that even though when he came back to Beacon that he was a complete asshole...thanks to myriad of messages from these kids, that in the end he did want to help while having a stupid way of showing it," Elizabeth said, as both her and Melissa realised where Scott got his whole trusting everyone attitude from.

"You!" Scott exclaimed pointing at Elizabeth as she and Melissa stood up. "Ace, you're why I trust people. Damn you,"

"What? Everyone deserves a chance," Elizabeth said as both her and Scott looked towards the door hearing footsteps running towards the room.

"Liam," The second that Elizabeth and Scott said Liam's name the teenager was standing in room before them and looking at Theo who had fallen asleep. "He just fell asleep, he's going to be okay you know that right?" Elizabeth spoke this time, causing Liam to look at her.

"Why isn't he healed then?" Liam questioned, raising an eyebrow at her and then looking back at Theo.

Elizabeth explained that she had to make it take a little bit longer to heal so that it wouldn't cause suspicion when they got him discharged in the morning. Scott managed to get Liam to go home again, with the promise that he could see Theo the next day after school. Melissa, Scott and Elizabeth had agreed that it was best if Theo didn't go for the week under the premise of being hurt hiking on the weekend.


	19. Chapter 19: Wedding Bells

**Chapter 19:** _Wedding Bells_

Just over a month later and Scott and Theo had been sent on a last minute errand to grab things that would be needed for Elizabeth and Derek's engagement party - though no one was sure exactly when they had gotten engaged. Elizabeth and Derek had not only refused to tell them when they'd gotten engaged but also when they had officially gotten together.

"Ace grounded me last week," Theo muttered under his breath as he and Scott walked back into the apartment carrying a random assortment of groceries. "Haven't told Liam that's what I haven't gone to his place..."

"Wait...Ace grounded you? What did you do?" Scott questioned incredulously, as he looked wide eyed at him Theo nodded he may have been nearing nineteen but apparently that didn't matter.

"Yeah... failed two of the last exams I had..." Theo mumbled almost incoherently as the two of them looked up to see Derek walking towards them and grabbing hold of their arms.

"PSATs are in a month, I'll help you out," Scott said before pulling his arm away from Derek. "What'd my dad say...kind of half listened?" Scott admitted that both he and Theo had half listened to the earlier conversation before being told to pick up missing items.

"That'd he'd kill me if I hurt your aunt," Derek answered before letting go of both of them and pushing Theo towards Liam. "Tell him," He hissed indicating that he'd heard Theo's muttering on their way in the door. "Give me the bag and go," Theo almost reluctantly handed Derek the bag he'd been carrying.

"Is my dad forgetting the part where he's in our world now?" Scott raised his eyebrow sometimes he wondered if his dad actually paid attention to what was going on around him.

"More than likely," Elizabeth laughed walking over to the three of them and wrapping her arms around Derek. "Besides your dad never stood up for me when I was a kid, I think Laura did all of that," Elizabeth said, Derek smiled slightly at the mention of his older sisters name. "As for you go talk to Liam," she added giving Theo a gentle push towards Liam who was standing talking with Mason and Corey in the living room.

A few minutes later and they saw Theo and Liam walking down the hall to Theo's bedroom. Scott rolled his eyes at his aunt and Derek before they headed to the kitchen to deposit the food and put some things in the oven to cook. Melissa and Natalie shook their heads and pushed the two out of the kitchen before telling Scott that he had to go talk with Malia who was feeling rather left out.

"Go mingle with your guests, we'll take care of this," Melissa laughed looking at the two and then at Natalie who nodded. No sooner had Elizabeth and Derek walked into the lounge room and they were faced with Liam storming towards them.

"You grounded him?" Liam exclaimed, Theo had told him but hadn't exactly told him the full reason for the grounding.

"Yes, did he actually tell you why or just that he was grounded?" Elizabeth questioned, shooting a glare at Theo who noticeably gulped. "Theo, really?" Elizabeth sighed before Derek shook his head. "Liam not today please,"

"But you grounded my boyfriend!" Liam balled up his fist causing Elizabeth to grab his hand and Derek to growl at him.

"He failed two of the exams he had last week, and he knew the consequences," Elizabeth said flashing her eyes at him quickly before making them go back to normal. "Now calm your ass down and go dance with him," she had temporarily moved all the furniture from the living room and dining room to one side so that they had room.

"Did you have to ground him?" Liam was adamant in getting an answer from her, he didn't care that she'd just gotten engaged.

"Liam," It was Scott's turn to growl at the young beta from across the room, even Theo's voice wasn't calming him down.

"It was my fault Li...I knew what she was going to do if I failed," Theo muttered, he had almost purposely failed so that they could spend sometime apart.

"Can we stop with the whole Theo being grounded and just have fun now please?" Elizabeth sighed, pulling Theo into a hug and whispering in his ear that she'd think about lifting the punishment him later.

A few hours later with Liam still glaring at Elizabeth she'd had enough and wanted him to either start behaving like an almost eighteen year old or to go home. She put her foot down at Theo leaving with him, so they had retreated to Theo's bedroom. Elizabeth had told Scott that Theo had purposely failed the two exams as he had wanted a little space from Liam at the time and hadn't known how to tell him.

Six months later and things were seemingly normal except for the odd hiccup here and there of the spell needing to be completely re-invented. It had taken the pack's a while but they had discovered that it was one of Elizabeth's original pack going against them believing they had been abandoned though that wasn't the case. There was talks of Scott and Malia finally moving in together so that Elizabeth's apartment would be less crowded after movie nights. Stiles was talking about marrying Lydia, though he had yet to propose to her.

"You know Stiles, if you want to actually marry her you have to ask her," Scott said, as they sat around in Derek's loft which had slowly gotten more furniture over the year.

"How did you ask Ace?" Stiles questioned looking to Derek, that's why the boys were sitting around Derek's loft.

"Yes, how did you ask the young McCall woman to marry you?" Peter said standing in the doorway, as Isaac, Jackson and Ethan arrived having flown in from Europe.

"It wasn't romantic if that's what you're asking," Derek said with a slight shrug as he looked at them and then at Theo who was eyeing him as if to say 'it really definitely wasn't,'.

"Theo? What do you know?" Scott asked, looking to him Theo shook his head he wasn't about to say where they had gotten engaged. "Theo, come on?"

"No, nada. Not happening," Theo laughed, Scott flashed his eyes at the beta who just rolled his and shook his head.

"Scott, did Ace ever tell you where we met?" Derek questioned, he was going to lead into where he proposed as it definitely wasn't a romantic place to do it.

"No, all she's ever said is that you've known each other for pretty much ever," Scott answered picking up the cola that was on the table before him.

Derek explained that the day that he and Elizabeth had met, Elizabeth had been playing with his sister Laura at Pre-School and he had wanted to join in. Elizabeth had let him while Laura hadn't initially wanted to, it turned out that Derek was the reason that Elizabeth's magic had activated in the first place. His mother had been there while they were playing and she was the one who had noticed what was happening and taken the young girl under her wing.

*flash back*

September 1991, Beacon Hills Pre-School.

Five year old Elizabeth McCall sat quietly playing going between the dolls and the toy cars. Elizabeth's older brother had dropped her off before heading to university. Talia had planned on just dropping five year old Laura off for the day, but three year old Derek had other ideas.

"Mommy, can I stay?" Derek asked looking up at his mother as he tugged on her hand seeing Laura and Elizabeth playing.

"Go and play with your sister, and I'll talk to Miss Andrews," Talia replied, smiling at her son before watching him run over to his sister and Elizabeth. "Laura, let Derek play with you and your little friend for a while,"

"Her names Elizabeth!" Laura grinned, before returning her attention to Elizabeth who was explaining to Derek what they were doing. "This is my little brother Derek,"

"Hi," Elizabeth grinned at him before telling him what she liked being called. "My names Elizabeth...but my brother calls me Ace and Laura calls me Lizbeth," she giggled watching as Derek took in what she was saying.

"I'm Der..." Derek said as that was as far as he got with his name sometimes. "Ellie, " Derek said, Elizabeth nodded indicating that was good enough for her.

Things moved to the playground, which was were Talia noticed that Elizabeth was a little bit different from the other children just like her own. Talia watched as Derek, Laura and Elizabeth went to the slippery dip (slide). With Derek nearly falling off at one point she saw as Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them they were a different colour and Derek was no longer falling off. Talia raced to the far end of the park, and scooped Derek up in her arms while taking both Laura and Elizabeth by the hand and leading them back inside.

*end flashback*

"And that's how and were we met as kids, and also where I asked her to marry me...the park is run down now," Derek explained, the pre-school had been almost abandoned so everything was over grown and dilapidated. "She didn't become my bestfriend until school,"

"You know that's kind of romantic in a strange way," Stiles said, thinking about it, everyone agreed even Peter. "I can't exactly take her to the third grade,"

"Take her somewhere that means something to both of you," Scott said rolling his eyes as he looked at his best-friend. Stiles was meant to be the smart one but when it came to Lydia he was all thumbs.

"That doesn't mean the day you developed the crush on her," Theo said, he remembered Stiles deciding that Lydia was pretty much the best thing since sliced bread.

"What's he doing here again?" Stiles questioned, glaring at Theo he was still very much undecided on how he felt about him even though he helped them out on multiple occasions.

"He's literally family," Scott said, with an apologetic smile towards him. "Remember, Ace's doing. He's her son...my cousin in a sense,"

"Oh right..." Stiles shrugged, he'd get over it one day.

Meanwhile, across town the girls were having a rather subdued movie day as Elizabeth had straight out refused to have a bachelorette party. Malia wanted strippers, which Elizabeth flat out refused. Cora had come back for the wedding and been spending the time getting to know Lydia and Malia better. Melissa had taken time off work so she was helping with the final preparations.

"Ace, where do you keep the movies?" Malia questioned as Cora made herself comfortable on one of the couches.

"Under the TV," Elizabeth replied, as she moved to go into the kitchen to check that the pizza's she'd made earlier with Melissa were finally ready. "And don't mess up the order!"

"What order?" Malia questioned before she opened the drawer and found that everything was in alphabetical order. "Oh..."

"Yeah, makes it easier for me to find what I'm looking for," Elizabeth laughed as she and Melissa walked back in with the pizza's and drinks. "What?"

"You're weird Ace," Cora laughed grinning at her before she added. "But I can see why my big brother loves you...and I do too,"

"Love you too Cora. Now who's up for pizza?" Elizabeth grinned, putting the pizza's on the coffee table before claiming the seat in the corner as Malia selected a DVD.

"How did you and Derek meet?" Lydia questioned, she knew that they had met when they were kids but that had been all anyone had been able to get out of them.

"Pre-school, I'd been playing with cars and dolls before Laura had joined me, and then Talia – Derek and Cora's mother sent Derek to play with us," Elizabeth paused remembering how she had introduced herself to Derek and ended up with him calling her Ellie. "Where-ever Laura went Derek went, and then one day it was just me and Derek...we were eleven and nine I think,"

"When did you realise you were in love with him?" Malia questioned, these were all questions that Cora had been dying to ask her at some stage but never had.

"Honestly? I don't know, it didn't happen over night," Elizabeth replied, if she wasn't honest she couldn't remember when it had happened. _'I didn't know about Paige until much later, Cora,'_ Cora looked at Elizabeth and scrunched up her nose she didn't like when she accidentally thought something that she would hear.

Two weeks later and they were preparing for the actual wedding. Rafael had come back into town with the intentions of walking his little sister down the aisle, which he would find to be non-existent. Derek and Alice had decided to ignore all traditions as there was nothing traditional about them as long as the people they cared about were there.

"Hey Kiddo, tell Derek if he screws up he sleeps on the couch," Elizabeth smirked at Scott who raised an eyebrow at her before heading back to find Derek.

"Ace, how can he screw up?" Cora questioned, wrapping an arm around the older girl as she spoke.

"This is Derek we're talking about," Elizabeth said, making Cora realise that Derek didn't always do things according to plan. "I mean he might surprise us today," Elizabeth said before they heard Derek yelling.

"Elizabeth! I won't screw up!" Derek yelled from one of the other rooms of the venue they had hired as Theo and Scott looked at him. "You know this doesn't change anything," he said to both teens as they looked at him.

"Yes it does...kind of," Scott said looking to Derek and then at Theo who nodded. "Considering that you're marrying my aunt, and his adoptive mother..."

"Okay you've been thinking way too much about this, or did Stiles get into your head?" Derek questioned looking at Scott as he ran a hand through his hair.

"He's right you know," Theo said though he didn't really care either way. He was still getting the hang of the whole family dynamic thing. "I'm gonna go find Liam and sit with him,"

Theo walked out of the small room they had been in almost running into Scott's dad in the process. Rafael questioned the entire day until he was told to just sit down somewhere as there was no walking down the aisle. Derek and Elizabeth had decided to things totally untraditional and walk together – they didn't care. Theo found where Liam was sitting and sat beside him grabbing his hand and smiling at him.

"Isn't this weird?" Liam whispered in Theo's ear hoping that no one was listening to them.

"I've been thinking that since you brought me back...but I kind of like it," Theo whispered back kissing the side of his head in the process. "Yeah I know what you meant,"

"You have a strange way of answering questions," Liam laughed as Mason and Corey joined them in the row they were sitting in.

"This is kind of cute," Lydia whispered to Malia who was sitting on one side, while Stiles was on the other.

"You know they could have picked anywhere they wanted and they chose here," Malia whispered back referring to the fact that Elizabeth and Derek had decided on having the wedding near the lake.

 _'Quiet you lot,'_ Elizabeth's voice sounded in Theo, Liam, Lydia and Malia's heads as Cora and Scott made their way to the front of the venue.

The wedding itself went off without a hiccup, mainly due to prompts from Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski to Derek so that he wouldn't be sleeping on the couch. At the reception Derek was dragged off by Rafael with both Scott and Theo following close behind to make sure that Rafael didn't murder him. Scott and Theo standing a little bit back out of Rafael's view and listening in with their werewolf hearing.

"I meant what I said about you hurting my sister," Rafael said as he stood in front of Derek. He had practically threatened the man the day that he had found out about them being together.

"Right," Derek rolled his eyes and went to walk away from the older man to head towards Scott and Theo who tried to duck inconspicuously out of his view but failed.

Derek and Elizabeth retreated to a quiet corner of the venue and watched the goings on of the reception. There was no groups per say just everyone had gone into little couples. Melissa and Argent were talking with Noah, Rafael and Natalie. It had been Scott's idea to invite the parents, Elizabeth and Derek had argued with him at first due to it being their wedding but Scott had insisted. Elizabeth watched as Theo took Liam by the hand and lead him outside to talk to.

"I really didn't think everyone we knew would turn up...I mean even if it's just the pack and family," Elizabeth said, as she attempted to take her hair out of the mess that Melissa had put in for the wedding.

"Are you really surprised?" Derek laughed, he had been thinking the same thing and she knew it. "Scott does have a way with words,"

"I heard that!" Scott yelled from the other side of the room where he was talking with Stiles, Lydia and Malia. "You left me and mom in charge of the invitations remember!"

"It's true we did," Elizabeth shrugged as Theo and Liam walked back inside heading straight for them. "Okay...what are they up to?" Elizabeth motioned with her head as Theo and Liam stopped in front of them. "Theo? Liam?"

"You tell her," Liam nudged Theo in the ribs causing the older chimera to glare at him.

"One of you tell me what's going on?" Elizabeth questioned folding her arms as the two looked at her. "Well?"

"We need to find jobs," Theo spoke quickly almost incoherently as he looked at Elizabeth causing her to laugh and shake her head.

"You want jobs?" Both Derek and Elizabeth questioned, raising an eyebrow each at them the two boys nodded. "You know you don't have to ask us right?" Derek laughed before Theo and Liam walked away from the two as Elizabeth and wrapped her arms around Derek and was resting her head on his shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20: Nightmare's

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading! More coming soon. Currently writing chapter 27._

 **Chapter 20: _Nightmare's_**

A week into married life, Elizabeth and Derek were woken one night by Theo standing in their bedroom doorway in a cold sweat. It was the first time that he'd done it, that they knew about, so both of them were slightly surprised. Derek stood up and headed into the kitchen motioning for Theo to go sit with Elizabeth he could smell the fear dripping off his body.

"Liam?" Derek questioned seeing the teenager standing in the kitchen leaning against the counter. "Everything okay?"

"I don't know...Theo just woke up tossing and turning and then left the room," Liam said looking up at Derek as he spoke and then back down at the floor. "What happened?"

"Focus your senses and tell me what you can feel," was the only answer that Derek gave the younger wolf as they stood in the kitchen and Derek reached around him to flick the kettle on.

"Love..." Liam said before shaking his head and feeling something else, something that he wasn't sure about. "Fear,"

In the bedroom Theo had moved from standing in the door way and was sitting cross-legged n the bed resting his head on Elizabeth's shoulder. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't shake the dream that had started up again, and he didn't know why.

*flashback*

"I get it, I do. I know you're not scared but you know that it's okay to be because nobody's going to think any less of you," Elizabeth was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the hotel room that she had booked talking to Theo on the phone. It wasn't the first time she'd gotten a call from him.

'They already hate me,' Theo muttered, he was hiding out in his truck after Liam had brought him back.

"Currently, yes they do. But Liam doesn't he may not like you currently but he doesn't hate you," Elizabeth sighed running a hand through her hair. "You know this is your second call in as many days...from his phone,"

'I know...' Theo trailed off wondering if she had worked out why he had called her again.

"Tell me what happened this time?" Elizabeth questioned, glancing around the room before leaning against the bed. "All the details,"

Theo took a deep breath before he went into detail about the reoccurring nightmare he was having involving his sister Tara. 'I keep dreaming that I'm waking up inside one of the box things in the morgue, and I escape and hear Tara's voice calling...' Theo stopped his voice slightly wavering as he spoke but he recomposed himself before he continued. 'She crawls towards me with a hole in her chest where her heart should be...I run...she catches me and rips out my heart...her heart,' Theo finishes as he glances out the window of his truck seeing that he was still alone.

*end flashback*

"What happened?" Elizabeth questioned, wrapping an arm around Theo and pulling him close as she hugged him.

"It started again..." Theo muttered, his head still resting on Elizabeth's shoulder. "The dream about Tara..."

"Sweetheart, she can't hurt you. When was the last time you had the dream?" Elizabeth sighed, she knew he'd had the dream more than once but not when the last time was.

"Before you guys got married...but before that it had been months...and before that it was just after Liam brought me back..." Theo was quiet as he said it out loud for the first time, every other time he'd managed to calm himself down, or Liam had helped somewhat but tonight was different.

"Shh, take a deep breath," Elizabeth said, still holding him as she attempted to get him to stop freaking out. "Theo, no one is going to get you it's okay,"

"Then why won't the dreams stop?" Theo questioned, he was slightly unnerved by their reappearance.

"I think I might know...I'll call Scott in the morning," Elizabeth told him, as he slowly calmed down enough to go back to his own bed. "Think you can sleep now? Or?"

"No..." Theo trailed off as Liam and Derek entered the bedroom with hot-chocolate.

"Hot Chocolate?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow as she took the cup from Derek and Theo took his from Liam. "I know it cures everything, but at THREE AM?"

"Shut up and just drink it," Derek said as he downed his not caring that it was burning his throat on the way down.

The following morning, Elizabeth decided to keep Theo back from school as he hadn't slept at all even after returning to bed with Liam. Liam, she'd made go, telling him to come back after school with Mason and Corey. Scott and Lydia were the only ones free to join Elizabeth and Derek in their research of what was happening and why Theo was suddenly having the dream again.

"Ace, what do you think it is?" Scott questioned looking up from his laptop as they searched for everything that they could think of.

"Skinwalkers...it's been two years since Kira sent him to them," Elizabeth answered, that was the only thing that she could think of.

"You really think they're causing the dreams?" Lydia questioned, even though she had come to the same conclusion.

"Kira, can't be the cause of the dreams," Scott said, he was sure that Kira couldn't be it she wasn't a skinwalker, she was kitsune.

"She doesn't mean Kira, she means that the anniversary is causing the dreams," Derek explained, looking up from one of the books he'd been reading. "I think she could be right,"

"Theo, when did the first dream happen?" Scott asked sensing Theo leaning against the door-frame yawning.

"After Liam brought me back..." Theo said, walking towards them as Scott motioned for him to sit beside him. "Then a couple of months later with the hunters..."

"Ace, how can they be linked to the skinwalkers?" Scott asked putting a hand on Theo's shoulder as he spoke.

"The skinwalkers want him," Lydia said suddenly as she looked at them, she wanted to scream but at the same time she didn't, she didn't want to predict death.

"Lydia, I know you want to," Elizabeth nodded at her indicating that she could scream, it wouldn't exactly predict death but it would show her what she wanted. "Take my hand and show me,"

Lydia and Elizabeth walked into the bedroom where Lydia let out an ear-piercing scream while holding Elizabeth's hand enabling her to see what she was seeing. Elizabeth closed her eyes and listened to the scream, both ladies being slightly surprised what at was showing.

"Lyds, can you call Parrish?" Elizabeth questioned, she hadn't let go of Lydia's hand as she spoke. "Tell him what we both saw...he needs to be prepared,"

"I can, but what does it all mean?" Lydia replied, as she pulled out her phone from her pocket and looked at Elizabeth.

"Not entirely sure, but it somewhat explains Theo's dreams," Elizabeth said as she took a deep breath and tried to see what they had just seen again.

"We can't tell Liam, he'll think it's all his fault," Lydia said before she dialled Parrish's number getting his answering service and leaving a message for him to call her or Elizabeth.

"I know," Elizabeth sighed, before they walked back out to the others and rejoined them with Theo grabbing Elizabeth as she went to walk past him into the kitchen. "Well come on then,"

"Ace...what is it?" Theo questioned, stopping her from walking any further as Lydia resumed the position she had previously been in.

"Come with me to the kitchen," Elizabeth said, peeling her arm away from Theo before heading into the kitchen. "We're not entirely sure," she answered truthfully leaning against the kitchen counter as Theo looked at her a look of worry washing over his face. "Come here," Elizabeth held her arms out for him Theo muttered something under his breath before finding himself wrapped in her arms.

"I don't like it..." Theo mumbled, he'd spent so long being an asshole to everyone that he'd forgotten what it was like when someone actually cared about him. Elizabeth hugged him kissing the side of his head as she did so.

"I know," Elizabeth sighed, she could feel all kinds of emotions being thrown around inside the boys head and she knew that Derek, Scott and Liam could feel them too. "Just remember what I said, okay? You never have to be alone again,"

"We're going to New Mexico," Scott called from the lounge room, causing both Elizabeth and Theo to walk back towards them.

Elizabeth walked back into the lounge room with Theo close behind her but he stopped short of the doorway. Derek, Scott and Lydia looked up at her and then glanced at Theo as they explained what they wanted to do. Theo looked almost terrified at the thought of going back to the skinwalkers.

"Derek, was this your idea or Scott's?" Elizabeth questioned looking between the two grown men as her eyes settled on her husband.

"Ace...it was mine. We're not going to let anything happen to him," Scott said, from where he was sitting as the door opened and Mason, Liam and Corey near tumbled through it.

"Hey, Liam told us why you weren't in today," Mason said watching as his bestfriend quickly wrapped his arms protectively around the older boy.

"Hey," Theo replied before trying to worm his way out of Liam's grip. "Li..I need to breathe you know," He muttered as Corey was hugged by Elizabeth, she actually asked them how their day was unlike his own parents.

"You're not going to flipping New Mexico!" Elizabeth stated as calmly as she could while still giving Corey a hug. "Sorry Corey," she said as he suddenly became invisible at the loudness of her voice. "I thought we had a handle on this kiddo," Elizabeth said not taking her arms away from him. "How was your day?"

"We did..." Corey said as she slowly faded back into view and Elizabeth let go of him. "Like a normal school day,"

"Okay, I think something more than skinwalkers is going on now," Elizabeth said, looking to Mason who was being shown what they'd found by Scott. "Remember if you need to talk you can come to me,"

"Skinwalkers...no we can't send him back!" Liam exclaimed, his grip tightening on Theo again, Theo looked down at Liam and attempted to pry his arms away. Liam looked down at where he'd been gripping Theo and saw a small trickle of blood.

"Liam, calm down. No one said anything about sending him back," Scott said standing up from Mason and going over to the two boys and putting his hand on the young beta's shoulder. "Go with Theo to his room for a bit,"

Liam sent glares to the older werewolves, Mason, Corey and Lydia ,he didn't want to send his boyfriend back to the skinwalkers it was why he had broken Kira's sword in the first place. At the time Liam hadn't realised just what breaking the sword meant until it had been six months later and Scott had asked him about it. Liam and Theo sat on Theo's bed with the older of the two ending up curling up in his arms.

"Scott, tell me what happened the other night when you were going past Theo's room," Elizabeth said as she remembered that Scott had said something but not what he'd said.

"He was tossing and turning, I could hear Liam trying to comfort him," Scott said glancing at Mason as he spoke he could see that he was worried. "I'll talk to Stiles,"

"You said something else," Elizabeth said, she was trying to get him to remember exactly what he'd heard Theo saying.

"There was lot of mumbling about his heart and not wanting to go anywhere," Scott said causing Mason and Corey too look at him, they didn't think it was possible for anything to scare Theo.

"Everyone gets scared, I still do from time to time," Elizabeth said Derek nodded he'd seen her scared on more than one occasion. "I know you think heading to New Mexico to confront the skinwalkers is a good idea but..."

"But, we need to know more first," Derek finished, they had to ask Deaton or Noshiko Yukimura to tell them more about them. "Scott do you think you could talk with Kira's parents? And Mason with Deaton?"


	21. Chapter 21: Behind Those Eyes

**Chapter 21:** _Behind Those Eyes_

In Theo's bedroom, Theo had almost fallen asleep whilst lying on Liam's lap. Liam was starting to wonder what was running through his mind so much so that he hadn't even thought about trying to listen to what was happening in the other room. Liam moved a stray piece of Theo's hair from his face leant over him and kissed his temple.

"You okay?" Liam whispered, as he pulled his head away from him. "Theo?" Liam grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and roughly wiped away the drying blood tossing it in the bin when he was done.

"Mhm, not really," Theo yawned, not looking up at him but rather staring half-asleep at the photo of them that Elizabeth had taken one day for them. "My...mo...Ace won't let them take me you know that right?" Theo muttered catching himself as he hadn't called Elizabeth mom around anyone but her and Derek and once Scott.

"I know..." Liam answered, looking in the direction that Theo's eyes were half focused and smiling when he realised what it was. It took Liam a minute to realise what Theo had gone to say but he thought nothing of it at first. "Did you just...?"

"Did I..." Theo started to say but fell asleep mid sentence leaving Liam to question himself over what he'd heard.

"Never mind, get some sleep," Liam whispered, trying to move his head from his lap but giving up and settling into having Theo sleeping on him.

A few hours later, Theo had, had a restless sleep on Liam's lap though it was slightly better than it had been that night. When he woke up, Theo realised that he was still laying on Liam's lap the younger man not seeming to mind. Theo moved his head slightly and looked up at him yawning and smiling slightly.

"Sorry..." Theo yawned again, but not moving his head as he looked up at Liam with sleepy eyes as their was a knock on his door.

"Pizza's here," Scott said, from the opposite side of the door not waiting for a response before walking back down to the lounge.

"Monday nights pizza night," Theo explained after realising that in the time they'd been together Liam had never stayed on a Monday night.

"Oh...okay. Hey before you fell asleep you started to say something," Liam said as he helped Theo to sit up before hugging him. "What was it?"

"What was what?" Theo questioned, he didn't remember what he had said before he'd fallen asleep if he was honest with Liam he didn't remember much of what had happened in the past twenty-four hours.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Liam said as the two of them stood up almost falling back onto the bed because they'd gotten tangled.

"Boys it's getting cold so hurry your damn ass' up!" Elizabeth's voice was heard yelling from the lounge room followed by Scott saying something about interrupting them. "Don't make me come down there," she laughed knowing that the second those words left her mouth they'd be in the lounge room.

Theo and Liam shared a look before managing to untangle themselves with Liam muttering that Theo looked cute when he'd just woken up. Theo shrugged kicking off his shoes, why he hadn't done that earlier he didn't know, before the two of them walked out of the room and joined the others. Liam sat beside Mason and went to pull Theo down beside him on the floor but Theo shook his head grabbing a slice and then going to sit between Elizabeth and the arm of the couch.

"Everything okay?" Elizabeth questioned taking a bite of pizza as she saw the look on Liam's face from Theo sitting beside her. _'You need to eat something kiddo, you haven't eaten since this morning,'_

 _'You haven't either,'_ Theo thought, still staring at the piece of pizza he'd grabbed even though he didn't feel like eating it. _'I'm not really...fine I'll eat,'_

 _'I know, but I am now,'_ Elizabeth said putting an arm around him and pulling him close _. 'I know it was a restless sleep...but Liam can't stay tonight you know the rules,'_ Elizabeth paused before adding. _'You might be able to stay in Scott's room with him,'_

 _'What if I go to Liam's?'_ Theo questioned, before he shook his own head not wanting to risk what had happened the last time the nightmare had gotten bad and he'd shifted into a wolf. _'On second thoughts...'_ he took a bite of the pizza and hugged Elizabeth he didn't feel like eating much.

"Does it work if we head to New Mexico on the weekend?" Scott questioned, taking a mouthful of pizza. He had clearly been thinking hard about what they were doing.

"What did I just finish saying about it?" Elizabeth sighed, but nodded her head anyway – she couldn't stop them. "We'll work out Thursday night who goes,"

"Are you serious?" Liam's eyes were wide he couldn't believe was he was hearing coming out of Elizabeth's mouth.

"Liam," Theo shot him a glare, he may not have wanted to deal with the skinwalkers again but he knew that something had to happen.

"For Christ's sake. Liam no one is sending Theo anywhere," Scott didn't know how many times they were going to have to re-iterate to Liam that Theo wasn't going anywhere.

"Then stop talking about it," Liam grumbled as Mason put his hand on his shoulder.

"Liam we need to find out why he's having the nightmare again," Elizabeth said as calmly as she could without making Theo and Corey more nervous than they already were since both Scott and her had noticed that Corey's camouflage was a little off. "Go home, get some sleep. Theo'll be alright. Mason you go too,"

"What about Corey?" Mason questioned, taking hold of his boyfriend's hand in his and squeezing it.

"It's okay, I know what she wants to talk about," Corey said quietly as he looked to Theo and then at Elizabeth, Scott, Derek and Lydia.

"I'll take him home when they're done," Lydia smiled at the two of them wondering how Liam had even gotten to the apartment that day.

They finished eating the pizza, and Mason and Liam stood up to leave but not before both of them kissed their respective boyfriends. Liam hugged Theo tightly not wanting to let go of the older boy as he knew he wouldn't be at school the next day. Mason told Corey he'd see him at school before the two of them departed.

"Corey, when did it start?" Elizabeth asked after they heard Mason's car drive off and Scott checked the window to make sure that Liam had gotten in.

"Couple of weeks ago," Corey answered quietly as Theo moved to sit beside him and Lydia started to take note. "What do you think it is?"

"A combination of the Skinwalkers and dream demons," Elizabeth said gaining raised eyebrows from everyone as she'd never said anything about dream demons. "Yeah...sorry I didn't actually think they were real,"

"You didn't think they were real?" Derek questioned, shaking his head at his wife before he spoke again. "Damn it Ellie, you know more shit than anyone," he paused briefly before he continued. "Didn't you read about those when we were kids?"

"I know! I'm sorry okay!" Elizabeth exclaimed nodding as she took hold of Corey's hand before he could go invisible. "Corey, listen to my voice sweetheart. We're going to work this out," Corey nodded, not sure whether he believed her or not but calming down enough not to go invisible.

"Scott can you see if Deaton knows anything about dream demons?" Derek questioned, he knew or at least hoped that Scott would when he went to work the next day.

"What exactly are dream demons?" Lydia questioned, as she continued to to scribble down notes.

"Well...from what I remember they turn your worst fear against you and its not like the nogitsune," Elizabeth said she knew that it was what they were all thinking. "Nogitsune are tricksters, foxes. The dream demon...it can only get in when you're sleeping,"

"Ace, way to scare the two people having nightmare's," Scott said picking up the cushion from behind him and throwing it at his aunts head.

"Come here boys," Elizabeth sighed, holding her arms out for Theo and Corey. Lydia smiled at them and nodded they should go to her. "I'm sorry, we will work this out," she told them as they both moved and sat beside her and she hugged them tightly.

"Do you think Hayden's having the same dreams?" Scott questioned, looking at Elizabeth as she hugged both boys who had taken to resting their heads on her shoulders. "Ace?"

"No, you're her Alpha – she's not like Corey and Theo any more," Derek said, he knew that much about what was happening. "She would have called Liam by now,"

"Look we're all tired, maybe it's best if Corey stays here?" Lydia questioned, it was the only thing that she could think of that would keep the two safe.

Derek and Elizabeth shared a look between the two of them, before looking at Scott and Theo who both nodded they didn't care if Corey stayed the night. Lydia told them she'd swing by in the morning to pick up Corey in the morning and take him to school. Elizabeth walked Lydia down to her car thanking her for helping them research and for not telling Stiles what they were doing. Stiles still had trust issues with Theo.

"Thanks Lydia, you didn't have to come you know," Elizabeth said as Lydia and her stopped at Lydia's car.

"I know, but you and Scott asked," Lydia smiled at her giving her a hug. "I can see that Theo's changed, I'm going to ask Peter about what we saw...I know I shouldn't but he may know more,"

"Yeah, I just hope we can figure it out before Scott decides they have to all go off gallivanting to New Mexico," Elizabeth said before bidding her farewell and heading back upstairs to the apartment. "Argent may know something," Elizabeth said the second that she walked back into the apartment and found Derek's arms wrapped around her.

"You know at this rate we'll never get a honeymoon," Derek mumbled into her shoulder before kissing her.

"One day, lets clean up and stick a movie on," Elizabeth replied kissing him back as she moved to step forward but was stopped by Derek hugging her tighter. "Or we can just go to bed," she laughed, glancing down the hallway and noticing that Scott was talking with Theo and Corey in the lounge still. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

"I think they will be, they survived the dread doctors and the anuk-ite and hunters," Derek said spinning Elizabeth around to face him this time. "And they've got us,"

"Hey Ace, where did we want to put Corey tonight?" Scott said looking up and seeing that they were standing in the hallway still.

"Where ever he's comfortable sleeping," Elizabeth answered not pulling away from Derek straight away. "Corey, sweetheart it's up to you where you sleep. You can stay in the lounge or with either of them wherever you feel safest tonight,"

"Ace...it might be better if he stays in with Scott..." Theo said looking to Scott who nodded causing Elizabeth to wonder what Theo was thinking until she noticed his eyes.

"Theo?" Scott questioned as Corey scooted away from him slightly and Elizabeth pulled away from Derek. "Theo?" Scott questioned again. "Ace?"

"Theo, it's okay. Take a deep breath," Elizabeth said sitting down beside him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "They can't hurt you,"

"Hmm," Theo mumbled his eyes slowly going from amber to their blue-grey state again. "I'm not..."

"I know, sweetheart sleep wherever you want tonight," Elizabeth told him, before gently pulling him into another hug. "Go put your pyjamas on and maybe find something for Corey while you're at and then we're watching a movie,"

"I'll help clean up," Corey said quietly as he started picking up the boxes from the pizza's.

"Thanks Corey," Derek said as he did the same thing as Elizabeth and Scott went about moving the lounges around again.

In the end Scott, Corey and Theo decided on sleeping in the lounge room while Elizabeth and Derek retreated to their room. Scott took up one lounge while Theo opted for the floor and Corey took up the other lounge. Scott set bottles of water on the coffee table just in case anyone woke up during the night. Sometime during the night Theo shifted in his sleep to his wolf form and scampered into Derek and Elizabeth's room and hid under the bed. Corey talked with Elizabeth and Derek about the nightmares he'd had regarding the Ghost-Riders and being hooked up to their machine.

"Morning boys...where's Theo?" Elizabeth questioned, the following morning when she was on her way to the bathroom.

"Ellie, I think we have a visitor under the bed," Derek yawned, as he started to follow her from the bedroom stopping short when he heard a heart beating. "Go do your business and then coax him out,"

"It's alright...I'll do it," Even though Corey had, had a nightmare that night too he was willing to try and get Theo out from under the bed. "Is this the first time?"

"Second time," Scott said, the first time neither Derek or Elizabeth had been home and he'd had to coax the wolf from under his own bed. "Just talk to him, when I did it took a good hour," Scott said as Corey walked in, and Derek walked out and grabbed some clothes from Theo's room tossing them to Scott.

Corey got down on his hands and knees and peered under the bed seeing golden eyes staring back at him. Corey sat up and glanced at Scott who nodded at him before he sat on the floor and looked under himself. Derek went back to the kitchen to get breakfast started, while grabbing Elizabeth on the way. Scott sat watching as Corey slowly tried to coax Theo out from under the bed, all they heard coming from the room was low growling as both boys gave up.

"Move over you pair," Elizabeth almost laughed as she walked back into the room with a cup of coffee and piece of bread.

"Bread?" Scott raised his eyebrow as both of them moved out of the way for Elizabeth to crouch down.

"Yeah, bread's for him to eat when he comes out. The coffee is mine," Elizabeth answered, taking a mouth of coffee and placing the bread on the ground as she sat down and leant over peering under the bed. "Come on sweetheart," her voice was barely above a whisper. "Theo, it's okay," the only response she gained was another growl.

"We'll go get breakfast," Scott said leaving Theo's clothes on the ground as he stood up pulling Corey with him. "Don't feel bad that he didn't come out," Scott smiled at him as the two went and joined Derek in the kitchen for breakfast. "He's still getting used to people caring about him,"

"That's just it...I know what he's feeling," Corey said, although he had gotten used to Mason caring about him, it was still a weird feeling after his parents ignoring him for so long.

"I think that's why Ace wanted you to stay last night," Scott said as they entered the kitchen and saw Derek staring out the window and down the street. "Derek?"

"There's something outside watching," Derek answered, he didn't know what it was but he could sense something out there. "You can't tell Ace,"

"Theo sweetheart, come here," Elizabeth's voice was heard again as was a low growl in response. Elizabeth sighed before flashing her eyes and growling back at him she hadn't wanted to do that. "I'll leave this here for you," Elizabeth set the bread on the ground and backed out of the room closing the door behind her and waiting on the other side for him to come out.

After a couple of minutes Elizabeth heard the familiar cracking of bones behind the door indicating that Theo was changing back to human. While she was waiting she finished off her coffee while he put some clothes on and opened the door putting his hand on her shoulder with the piece of bread sticking out of the corner his mouth. Elizabeth turned around offering a smile before pulling him into her arms.

"You okay?" Elizabeth asked, still with her arms wrapped around him as she spoke and felt his head shaking against her shoulder. "You know you don't have go to school today,"

"I know, but I should try at least," Theo muttered pulling away from the hug and looking at her. "Sorry for hiding under your bed,"

"Stay home again today, and go back tomorrow. I do believe Corey's staying today too," Elizabeth said pausing for a second to go drink her coffee when she realised it was empty. "It's okay, its where you felt safe – we always hide where we feel the safest...I used to run to Derek every time I got scared,"

"Ace isn't Derek younger than you?" Scott asked, all of a sudden as he walked to his room.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I couldn't go to him when I was scared," Elizabeth laughed, Derek shook his head as Theo walked to the bathroom muttering an apology to Derek at the same time.

"I've always looked out for Ace and she for me, it's how we work," Derek shrugged a small smile playing on his mouth as he headed into the bedroom. "I'm going to run down the street need to pick up a couple of things and see Argent,"

"Alright," Elizabeth said before walking past him into the kitchen and putting the kettle on again she needed more coffee if anything. "Coffee anyone?"

"Yes please. I left Mason a message telling him that I wouldn't be in today, said that I didn't sleep and that I was here..." Corey said from where he was sitting at the counter.

"I'll drop by mom and ask if she can stop by, it's her day off today," Scott said walking out of his room with his bag on his shoulder. "I'll talk to Deaton and Kira's mom today,"

"Thanks Scott," Elizabeth smiled before looking at Corey as she grabbed another cup to make Theo a cup. "Hopefully Mason and Liam will head to school today. I know they're worried about the two of you but they know we're working on it," Elizabeth sent Lydia a message telling her not to worry about picking Corey up and just to drop by after she was finished work and classes for the day.

*flash back*

Elizabeth took Theo with her when she went to see Natalie Martin about re-enrolling Theo into the school to complete the final year. Theo sat next to Elizabeth while they sat in Natalie's office there was something about the older woman that scared Theo slightly even though he had nothing to be scared of.

"Elizabeth, are you sure you want to do this to him?" Natalie questioned motioning towards Theo who's eyes were downcast looking at his lap. "Theo, are you sure about this?"

"Natalie, it's one of the conditions that I gave him. He comes back to school and does the final year," Elizabeth told her pausing, as she went to continue Theo spoke.

"I am...It's just going to be weird," Theo said looking up at Natalie and then at Elizabeth as he ran a had through his hair.

"Okay, well looking at your transcripts you will need to complete the twelfth grade," Natalie paused briefly as she looked over the transcripts again and saw that he seemed to struggle the most on history, physics and Spanish. "As the school year is already under way there are some classes that you will need to complete next year,"

"Next year...?" Theo's eyes went wide, he didn't know if he could handle that.

"Theo, it will only be three subjects that you will need to do next year," Natalie said before she explained why she wanted him to do them the following year – they were he ones that he struggled with and starting midway through wouldn't help.

*end flash back*


	22. Chapter 22: Mystery of Beacon Hills

**Chapter 22:** _Mystery of Beacon Hills_

Mason and Liam headed to school, they were prevented from leaving by Natalie Martin who had been informed by Lydia about what was happening with Corey and Theo. Both wanted to leave but were told they had to stay until the end of the school day. Derek headed to meet Argent at his loft to look through both their bestiary's. Once everyone was on their way Elizabeth took Theo and Corey for a run through the preserve, though Theo hadn't gone in since he'd been shot earlier.

"Theo, it'll be okay," Elizabeth said as they got out of the car and leant against it. "I know you and Liam have gone a different route,"

"I know, it's just weird," Theo said, looking to Corey who nodded in understanding they had all been told about what had happened early one morning.

"Where are we going?" Corey questioned as Elizabeth threw them both a bottle of water.

"A track that rarely gets used, Derek and I use it," Elizabeth answered before she started to run and turned around backwards. "Come on,"

"Wait, you use this track and no one knows about it?" Theo questioned, as both he and Corey started to run following after her.

"Yeah, it technically doesn't start until we're on the other side of Hale House," Elizabeth answered, as she looked up at barely standing house and they ran past it. "Back where we drove in...that's where Derek was hurt a long time ago, but don't tell him I told you that," Elizabeth laughed before she ran faster.

"Why does no one come behind?" Corey questioned as he and Theo caught up with Elizabeth and both realised what she had said about Derek.

"The no trespassing signs," Theo guessed that was why no one used the track but who actually followed 'No Trespassing' signs.

"Partially that and mostly people are scared to come because of the occasional spotting of wild animals," Elizabeth explained as the three of the ran through the preserve jumping over fallen trees before they ended up in a clearing.

"What is this place?" Corey questioned as they stopped running and looked around the area they had stopped in.

"Well it shouldn't have no trees in it that's for sure," Elizabeth said thinking back to a week earlier before the wedding when she and Derek had ran straight through the area. "Last week there was shrubs and trees,"

"But it looks like its been clear for years?" Theo said as they looked around and saw ho sign that there had been any plant life there.

Theo, Corey and Elizabeth were rather confused over what was starting to feel very confusing in Beacon Hills. What they didn't know was that everyone was starting to see the same thing all over town. Derek and Argent stood talking in Derek's loft looking over maps of Beacon Hills – which seemed to be changing as they looked at them.

"Did you see that?" Derek questioned, pointing to where Beacon Hills First National Bank was but seemed to have changed to a shopping mall.

"I did, I think it's time we talk to that wife of yours and Deaton," Argent said as they watched more places on the map changing.

"Okay, that's strange. Have a look at this," Derek said as he pulled up an aerial view of the preserve where Theo, Corey and Elizabeth were. "That area of the preserve should be covered in trees and bushes,"

"Are you sure?" Argent questioned, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Derek and then at the images in front of them.

"I'm sure, Ace and I run there every week," Derek answered as he pulled out his phone to call Elizabeth. Derek dialled Elizabeth's number he didn't have to wait long for her to answer. "Hey Ellie, where are you?

'Derek? There's something wrong,' Elizabeth said the second Derek finished asking his question. 'I'm in the preserve,'

"Wait, what do you mean there's something wrong?" Derek questioned, as he and Argent watched another area of the map change.

'I don't know, the preserve you know where we run? There's an area...' Elizabeth started to say before she was interrupted by Derek.

"That should be full of trees?" Derek stated running a hand over his face as he spoke. "Can you get to the loft?"

'Yeah, I'll bring Theo and Corey,' Elizabeth said before she and Derek hung up she knew that Derek had more to tell her figured it would be better if he showed her.

Elizabeth, Corey and Theo headed to the Loft with Elizabeth sending a message to Melissa asking her if she could meet them there instead of at the apartment. The second that Elizabeth, Theo and Corey entered the loft they were met with Derek telling them from the table by the window that things were changing. All they could do was nod they had noticed little things changing along the way.

"Took Theo and Corey to 'track' that we run and there was a section that..." Elizabeth trailed off as Argent showed them the aerial view of the preserve that Derek had seen. "That's the one,"

"What's happening?" Derek questioned, no one had any idea what was happening.

"Don't look at me, I'm just as confused as you are," Elizabeth said watching as both Corey and Theo went to the maps before Derek found his way to her. "Things were changing as we were driving back,"

"We saw on the maps," Derek told her, still not revealing what he and Scott had felt earlier that morning.

"Okay, what aren't you telling me?" Elizabeth questioned, as they heard a knock on the door. "Come in Mel,"

"Nothing," Derek lied, his heart beat staying steady as he did so but his eyes telling her another story.

"Derek?" Elizabeth questioned again looking to Derek with very questioning eyes as Melissa entered the loft.

"Ace, Argent," Melissa smiled at the two of them and then looked at Derek, Theo and Corey. Theo and Corey had found somewhere to sit down and were almost silent except for the occasional 'Look at that,'

"Did you notice anything strange on the way over?" Argent asked going over to Melissa and wrapping his arms around her kissing her at the same time.

"You mean like the old Bank not being there any more?" Melissa replied, before kissing him back and resting her against his shoulder.

A couple of minutes after Melissa arrived Scott turned up with everyone else hot on his tail all shouting questions at him over what was going on. Scott didn't have an answer for them and he wanted to know why. Deaton and Mason pulled Elizabeth aside both of them wanting to know exactly what she could tell them.

"I can't tell you much, mainly because I don't know what the hell is going on myself," Elizabeth said before they had the chance to open their mouths. "Hey Mel, can I borrow you for a minute with Theo and Corey?"

"Ace, Derek has something to tell you first," Scott said, throwing the older man under the bus figuratively as he looked between Elizabeth and Derek.

"Scott," Derek hissed at the younger man before looking at Elizabeth who was staring at him.

"Someone tell me what's going on?" Elizabeth questioned, watching as Melissa walked over to both Theo and Corey. "Now?"

"Ace, this morning Derek and I felt someone watching the apartment," Scott said as Derek was too busy glaring at him to speak. "I'm surprised you didn't feel anything,"

"I was preoccupied this morning," Elizabeth said glancing at Theo who had found Liam's arms wrapped around him.

"The Lacrosse field's gone," Liam said, remembering that he'd gone that morning to meet up with Nolan but there being no field. "There was like a daycare or something in its place,"

"Okay...can everyone write down what's different while I make a call?" Elizabeth questioned, motioning for them to all write down everything they had seen that was different.

Elizabeth walked out onto the balcony of the loft and looked out to the city as she pulled her phone from her pocket and searched for Ethan's number. Elizabeth had given Ethan and Jackson the keys to her apartment in New York. Ethan and Jackson were still in the apartment when Ethan's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Ethan questioned, upon answering as he looked out a window over looking Central Park.

'Hey Ethan, it's Ace,' Elizabeth said as she continued looking out to the city.

"Hey Ace, what's up?" Ethan asked as Jackson entered the apartment and headed straight for him wrapping his arms around his shoulders and resting his head next to his.

'Oh just Beacon Hills deciding to rearrange itself...listen can you go into the study – there should be an old tattered leather bound book on the second bookshelf from the door in the middle,' Elizabeth replied closing her eyes as she tried to picture which shelf the book she wanted was on.

"Rearranging itself?" both Ethan and Jackson questioned as they moved towards the study and went to look for the book in question. "Found the book...demons?" Ethan said as he flipped through the book and quickly closed it again. "Wait how did you know were still in New York?"

'That's the one, and yeah. We're not sure what's going on – you haven't noticed anything strange over there have you?' Elizabeth said as she moved to head back inside but was stopped by Derek standing in the door way watching her. 'Connected to you when joined the pack,'

"There's been nothing strange here, do you want us to head back to Beacon?" Ethan replied, as Jackson took the book into the living room and set it on the coffee table.

'If you can and bring the book with you. Oh there should be another one in the bottom drawer of the desk, you'll know it when you see it,' Elizabeth added as she glanced in the window and saw Melissa motioning for her to join them inside. 'And Ethan, we need the books as soon as you can,'

"Jackson just booked us on the earliest flight, we'll be back in Beacon by tomorrow afternoon," Ethan said as Jackson nodded and headed into the bedroom while Ethan looked in the drawer for the book that Elizabeth was talking about. "Found the book,"

Elizabeth and Ethan ended their conversation with Elizabeth walking back inside with Derek hot on her tail while Ethan made sure to put the two books in their suitcase. Melissa grabbed Elizabeth and motioned for Theo to go with them while giving Liam a look that said stay where you are. Elizabeth and Melissa took Theo into what had been Derek's bed room.

"Theo, Scott said that you've been having trouble sleeping?" Melissa said looking to him as he nervously looked around the room.

"Yeah...nightmares that are feeling too real," Theo answered, still looking around the room before his eyes settled upon Melissa who smiled at him.

"Want to talk about it or do you want to see if Liam's dad can prescribe something?" Melissa questioned, this time looking between Elizabeth and Theo before sitting beside him. "Come here," Melissa pulled him into a hug and kissing the side of his head. "You're family now, you know that. If you need to talk and you can't talk to Ace, Scott or Derek you can come to me,"

"The dreams...they're happening even when I just nap...yesterday Liam said that I said something but he wouldn't say what it was," Theo stated, he hadn't moved from Melissa's arms as he spoke there was something comforting in the way that both her and Elizabeth hugged him that calmed him down somewhat.

"What happens in them?" Melissa questioned, pausing before she added. "You don't have to say if you don't want to,"

Theo looked at Melissa contemplating on whether he would say anything at all before ultimately deciding not to say anything. He was only comfortable telling Elizabeth at that stage what the dreams/nightmares had been about. Melissa then said she'd take both Theo and Corey to the hospital to see Dr Geyer, with both Liam and Mason saying that they'd accompany them so that they had a way home.

By Friday they had decided that they'd all make the journey to New Mexico, with Ethan, Jackson and Lydia staying in Beacon Hills. Malia and Stiles were both going though they were still wary of Theo's intentions – Malia going so far as to threaten to let them take him which caused a very stern talking to from Scott and and Elizabeth while Liam was held back by Theo. The decision wasn't made without multiple arguments.

"We're not letting them take him!" Liam huffed his I.E.D starting to get the better of him as he stared at Malia and Stiles.

"For crying out loud. Liam no one is letting anyone take anyone!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she looked at Scott for a little bit of assistance but saw that he was busy holding Malia back.

"Malia we're not sending him back! He's family you know that!" Scott growled at his girlfriend as she stood bearing her claws in front of him.

"We just want to know why I'm having the nightmares..." Theo said looking at the group as Corey spoke up.

"He's not the only one having nightmares," Corey said, glancing at Mason who nodded at him as he wrapped his arms around him.

"From what we can determine, I know that some skinwalkers although they say they are neutral beings have in the past communicated with demons," Elizabeth said as she opened up one of the books that she'd asked Ethan and Jackson to bring back to Beacon Hills with them.

"All we want to do is talk with them," Mason said, every afternoon after studying he'd gone to the Clinic and researched with Deaton and Scott

"Can we all just simmer down and rationalise that not everything has to end with people being sent away. Yes we admit that it was the wrong thing to do but at the time it seemed like the right thing to do," Scott said, he knew that even Liam had initially felt that way as well and all the time that he had subsequently spent with Theo had changed that. "The fact that Ace did what she did means everything to him,"

"I don't care! He killed you!" Malia exclaimed this time earning a glare from both Elizabeth and Derek, Elizabeth's eyes going red in the process.

"Malia, everyone makes mistakes. Hell you're not flipping perfect yourself," Elizabeth growled, pulling Scott away from Malia in the process. "You know what, think about everything that you did as a coyote and yes I'm bringing that back if you insist on bringing back his mistakes,"

"Ace..." Theo muttered glancing at her and then Liam who he was still holding back from fighting Malia.

"Ace knows what she's doing," Derek said standing beside the two and putting a hand on each of them which seemed to calm them down somewhat. "She's dealt with angry beta's in her life time," Derek paused briefly before he continued. "She's dealt with me,"

"You think that people forget about what happened before they found you? You wanted to do the same thing, but wait what's that? They gave you more than one chance because hey guess what everyone deserve it," Elizabeth said taking a deep breath as she watched Malia's eyes flashing blue before Scott flashed his eyes at her and she started to calm down. "Are we calm now?"

"I think we're good now Ace," Scott said as he pulled Malia towards him and watched as Theo pulled Liam towards him and hugged him. "Malia, we're not sending him anywhere we just need to find out why he's having nightmare's you'd want answers too if you were him." Scott said before hugging and kissing her, no one bringing up that Liam his own beta had tried to kill him and that was when Theo had done it.

Once they had gotten over the arguments, Stiles didn't get a say as Lydia had been too busy silencing him by hugging and kissing him as he was on break and they hadn't seen each other since the wedding. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh between Derek and Argent they had enough room for everyone to fit. Both Theo and Corey had been prescribed sleeping tablets so they'd been able to get a little sleep which didn't help when they napped because the nightmares settled in.

"When we get there, you and Scott do the talking while we make sure that they don't kill each other," Argent said motioning towards Malia, Stiles and Liam as he looked at Scott and Elizabeth.

"I would prefer if we all stayed in one piece, so that sounds like a plan. But are you sure you're prepared to stop a werecoyote, a Stiles and a werewolf?" Elizabeth questioned looking at Argent as she spoke and then towards Malia, Stiles and Liam who all seemed to be silently seething.

"We could always leave Stiles with Lydia," Scott suggested, causing Stiles to mumble something about not leaving Scott's side. "Fine but Stiles you and Malia need to stop threatening Theo,"

"I can't promise anything," Stiles said earning a glare from Elizabeth and a slap from Lydia while she also stated that he'd get no love from her. "Fine!"

By the end of the weekend they had managed to find out that the Skinwalkers were behind sending the dream demons to Corey and Theo – there way of telling them that they shouldn't exist. Elizabeth and Scott were furious at them, both Alpha's growling at them until Elizabeth threatened to send them away permanently.

"A werewolf can't do that," one of the skinwalkers said indignantly as they looked at Scott and then at Elizabeth.

"I'm not just any werewolf," Elizabeth said calmly as Scott took hold of his aunt's hand.

"Ace...don't," he whispered, glancing at her as her eyes changed colour.

"An alpha can't hurt us," another of the skinwalkers said as Kira appeared behind them and walked towards Scott and Elizabeth.

"Neither of them are just an alpha...both are True Alpha's," Kira said offering a smile to Scott and then Elizabeth who's eyes had changed colour again.

"True Alpha, and born a witch," Elizabeth said as her eyes maintained a glowing purple/blue shade. "See you've messed with my family,"

"No we have not," the first skinwalker said this time they looked to Kira who nodded while Scott shook his head.

"Theo Raeken is off-limits, as is Corey Bryant," Scott was calm as he spoke, while his eyes glowed red when he looked at Kira. "Elizabeth McCall-Hale is the adoptive mother of Theo and Corey is part of my pack,"

At the car, Liam had wrapped his arms protectively around Theo and they were only half listening to what was being said while Mason stood talking quietly with both Corey and Stiles. Malia was being talked to by Argent and Isaac, with Isaac telling her to listen to what Scott was saying. Derek was standing watching the interaction while keeping an eye on Theo and Liam at the same time. Isaac and Cora had joined them as they had returned to Beacon Hills after receiving messages from Derek.

"He's done unspeakable crimes," the second skinwalker said as they stared at Scott and Elizabeth, Elizabeth's eyes not changing from purple while Scott's had returned to normal.

"While that may be true, he's also changed in the last two years," Elizabeth said taking a deep breath before she had a chance to continue the first of the skinwalkers stomped her staff into the ground. "Stop!"

"Ace!" Scott yelled, as the two of them raced back to the car Elizabeth stopping short as she used what magic she could to stop the crack from reaching Theo. "Kira! Stop. You can't take Theo again," Scott growled watching as Derek and Liam pulled Theo out of the way. "Ace do it now!"

"I'm trying Scott!" Elizabeth yelled back at him as she remembered a spell that she had read about that would bind powers.

" _I take your hands  
_ _in mine  
_ _And with this string  
_ _I will entwine  
_ _Your powers  
_ _I'll forever bind  
_ _From now until  
_ _the end of time,"_ Elizabeth said as calmly as she could knowing that the second the spell was said the crack in the ground would disappear as the skinwalkers would essentially be powerless until she reversed the spell.

"What did you do?" the first skinwalker said as the crack in the ground disappeared and they found themselves with out their powers.

"Stripped the three of you of your powers," Elizabeth said before she added that she was the only one that could undo it. "I'm the only one that can undo it, and that's not happening until you stop threatening our family,"

 _'Theo, it's okay sweetheart,'_ Elizabeth could sense that Theo's insides were doing somersaults.


	23. Chapter 23: It's Christmas Time

**Chapter 23:** _It's Christmas Time_

Everyone watched as the three skinwalkers talked all the while with Kira looking almost apologetically at Scott. Kira hadn't known what had gone on since she had left them to continue training with the skinwalkers. Scott motioned for her to follow him as Elizabeth walked back to Derek and wrapped her arms around him and then around Theo and Liam.

"I get that you made a deal with them, but no one ever thought that my aunt would be the one to help Theo out," Scott said as he hugged her, turning his face away as she moved to kiss him. "It's been two years Kira...Things are different now,"

"Scott, how has he changed tell me that?" Kira sighed, she wanted to kiss him but the fact that he turned his face from hers and was looking towards Malia made her realise something. "It's Malia isn't it?"

"I'm sorry," Scott offered her a smile, before he went on to explain how things were different with Theo. "Ace adopted Theo, it was made official last year before that she was his legal guardian. It all happened after Liam brought him back,"

"Okay, and what's the go with Liam and Theo?" Kira questioned, she had noticed that Liam hadn't let go of the older boys hand since she had arrived. "And Ace and Derek?"

"Ace and Derek got married like two weeks ago, and Theo and Liam are together," Scott answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look Theo's changed – he hasn't tried to kill anyone, he and Liam protected my mom and Ace trust's him and he trusts her," Scott rambled pausing to catch his breath again before he continued. "He helped us with the Ghost Riders and the Wild Hunt, he's genuinely trying to change," Kira looked behind them to where she noticed that Elizabeth was still standing with her arms around both Derek and Theo. "Ace will hurt anyone who hurts him,"

"Liam, what did I tell you last week?" Elizabeth questioned, as she pulled Liam's hand towards her and pried his fingers away from his palm.

"How did you?" Liam questioned, looking at Elizabeth before sheepishly looking away from her and from Theo. "That you weren't letting anyone take him,"

"Relax," Elizabeth smiled at him and then shot a little spark into his palm as it bled. "Theo, why don't you two get back in the car,"

"Did you get anything out of them?" Argent questioned as the rest of the group joined Derek and Elizabeth.

"Do you mean before or after I stripped them of their powers?" Elizabeth motioned towards the three skinwalkers who were desperately trying to disappear again. "They think that he hasn't changed but we know that he has...They don't get their powers back until they call off the dream demons – they didn't say why they sent them after Corey as well,"

"I have a theory about that," Mason said as he wrapped an arm around Corey and pulled him close. "What if they sent them after a chimera but didn't give more details they wouldn't have known that we had two chimera's,"

When the skinwalkers had finished talking between themselves Elizabeth and Scott took Mason with them and allowed him to do the talking to let him tell them the mistake he believed that they made. Mason made his case and when the skinwalkers heard what he had to say they realised that by sending a dream demon after a chimera they had made a mistake. Scott admonished them for doing it saying that creatures as old as they should have known better. Elizabeth undid the spell on the condition that they call off the dream demons and stop going after them. The skinwalkers called off the dream demons but told them there would be residual effects but neglected to say how long for.

A few days later and Theo and Corey had, had more nightmares – Theo deciding that Liam shouldn't stay while he was having them because he didn't know what he would do. Liam didn't care, he just wanted to protect him. Corey and Mason camped out in the living room of Elizabeth's apartment, as Corey's nightmares had him disappearing in his sleep and not being able to snap out of it.

"Okay, if everyone insists on hanging out here all the time...I think we need to start looking at a bigger home," Derek said as he looked around the rather crowded apartment and then at Elizabeth and smiled at her.

"We've been thinking about it for a while," Elizabeth added, they'd started thinking about it mid way through the year and had been actively looking for somewhere to move. "I'm going to sell this place after we fix it up,"

"Did you just say we? And bigger home?" Theo questioned raising his eyebrow as he looked at her and then at Derek. "That's why you wanted me to go with you the other day?"

"Yes to everything you just asked," Elizabeth grinned, she'd already roped Isaac into helping with the fixing of apartment and Jackson said that he'd buy her New York apartment off her and then ship all of her books back to Beacon. "The apartment is getting super crowded these days," Elizabeth added shooting a look towards Derek.

"Where are you looking at?" Theo asked, he really should have gone with her when she'd asked the other day.

"There's a place a few blocks from Scott's that we're thinking will be big enough," Elizabeth said pausing as she thought for a second. "Are you boys any closer to finding something that might be the cause of the rearranging city?"

"Mason thinks it's a witch with a weird sense of humour," Liam piped up as Mason decided to present his evidence.

"First it was the preserve, then the bank and the lacrosse field but they're back to normal now…and I heard Parrish tell Deaton the sheriff's station is missing sections," Mason rambled, Corey had to tell him to take a breath and start again so he did but slower.

"You could be right, and I might have an idea of how to find out," Elizabeth grinned looking at Derek as she did causing him to shake his head vigorously. "What? No one will get hurt,"

"Ace?" Theo questioned wondering exactly what she was thinking of doing.

"She wants to do a summoning spell," Derek almost growled in response but stopped short of being glared at by Liam, Theo and Elizabeth.

"Not exactly...I know a forest nymph that owes me a favour," Elizabeth said before she pulled out her phone and sent a text message. "Forest nymphs do things with out question and like when their debts are paid,"

Derek raised his eyebrow at her there was still somethings that he didn't know about her, and he kind of enjoyed learning about it. Elizabeth glared at him and then motioned for him to follow her to their room. Derek smirked at Elizabeth, walking over and grabbing her wrist before dragging her to the bedroom. Theo and Liam rolled their eyes and motioned for Nolan, Corey and Mason to follow them to Theo's room.

"Yeah we don't want to be in the lounge for at least an hour," Theo stated, he'd gotten used to them disappearing into the bedroom – occasionally when Scott had been there the two of them would go catch a movie or go grab food.

"Yeah, he and Scott learnt that the hard way," Liam laughed, before the five of them retreated to Theo's room. "What? You told me and ever since we evacuate," Liam shrugged in between trying to stop laughing and ducking from various things that Theo had decided to throw at him.

"How long have you been living with them now?" Nolan questioned, he was relatively new to the inner circle after the trying to kill them all with the hunters and then being saved by Scott's mother.

"Moved in with Ace when she moved back here permanently," Theo paused trying to think exactly how long it had been as he shot a look to Liam.

"Christmas is next week," Mason said all of a sudden as he looked at the group and they all looked at him as they'd completely forgotten about it.

"You're telling us now?" Liam exclaimed jumping over Theo's bed and reaching for his best-friend only to be grabbed by Theo. "I wasn't going to hurt him!" Theo let go of Liam while looking between Mason and Corey. Mason was in shock that his best-friend had lunged at him.

"Sorry! We've had a lot on?" Mason stepped back as Corey suddenly went invisible as Theo managed to take the boys hand. Theo managed to convince Corey to go visible again while Nolan made a suggestion.

"Why don't we go shopping then?" Nolan suggested, that way they wouldn't have to worry about hearing any noises that they didn't need to hear.

The five teenagers agreed to it, with Theo leaving a note for Elizabeth telling that they were running out for a while and that they'd be back. As they were leaving the apartment they ran into Scott and Theo sent him a look that said I wouldn't if I was you. Scott raised his eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Ace and Derek disappeared into the bedroom," Theo muttered causing Scott to spin around and follow them as he didn't want the noises in his head either.

"Don't say any more, where are you guys headed anyway?" Scott questioned shaking his head as they arrived at the elevator.

"Shopping...Mason reminded us that Christmas is next week," Theo told him before whispering in an almost inaudible tone. "Don't exactly have much..."

"Don't worry about it," Scott smiled at him, the second they stepped out of the elevator he pulled him aside and whispered in his ear. "Ace has you sorted trust me, and she's more about giving things than receiving them she wouldn't care if you handed her a handmade card and nothing else,"

"You sure?" Theo questioned, Scott simply nodded and then looked to Liam. "Help me anyway?"

A couple of hours later and they had finished shopping and Scott had been sent a message from Derek telling them to bring food home as neither of them felt like cooking. Scott had said even that was too much information for his brain to handle. At the apartment Elizabeth and Derek had left the bedroom soon after they'd heard the teenagers evacuating and had burst out laughing, sometimes they just did it to get time alone.

"Do you plan on telling them the actual reason you want to move or not yet?" Derek questioned as they sat on the lounge and he pulled her closer to him causing her to rest her head against his chest.

"Not yet, besides we don't even know," Elizabeth replied slightly closing her eyes and yawning.

"When is the appointment?" Derek questioned in almost a whisper as they both heard talking coming from the hallway.

 _'Saturday morning,_ ' Elizabeth answered as Theo and Scott walked in the door followed by Mason, Corey, Liam and Nolan.

"Don't look!" Scott and Theo said as they both quickly headed down the hallway to their rooms.

 _'Time?'_ Derek questioned, as Mason and Corey put the take out on the kitchen counter. "Did you get Chinese?"

 _'Ten, you don't have to come if you don't want to,'_ Elizabeth replied before she glanced down the hallway and saw Theo leaving his room and quickly pulling the door shut. "Boys, you know how I feel about Christmas – note that there's no decorations up," she laughed before she noticed that Scott hadn't left his room yet. "Hey kiddo, what theme do I do this year?"

"You have a theme?" Mason questioned, as Derek and Elizabeth stood up and they all walked into the kitchen or to the counter to grab some food.

"Yeah, she does a random ass theme most years," Scott answered shutting his bedroom door and joining them. "I don't know, Theo what do you want?"

"I don't know...we didn't really do Christmas," Theo answered, Liam looked at him with an almost completely shocked expression. The truth was no one had done Christmas the first year that Theo had been with them though Scott, Melissa, Cora, Malia and even Peter had spent the day at Derek's loft.

"Of course there's a theme. I'll tell you what I'll pick one and if you don't like it we can change it. Deal?" Elizabeth questioned grinning as she closed her eyes and opened them as they flashed purple and all of a sudden there was 'Ugly Christmas Sweater' decorations everywhere.

"Ugly sweaters?" Theo raised an eyebrow at her as Mason cracked up laughing when he noticed that even the tree had a sweater theme going on.

"Yep, why not?" Elizabeth grinned before Derek rolled his eyes at her and looked down. "Sorry,"

"Ellie, not the sweater theme again? You did this when I moved to New York..." Derek grumbled, he remembered the Ugly Sweaters all too well and had hoped not to relive it again.

"So? They haven't experienced the joy of the Ugly Christmas Sweaters," Elizabeth stuck her tongue out as Derek started to pull off the sweater when Scott realised where he had seen it before.

"Hold up...Ace that's the sweater from The Santa Clause," Scott laughed, causing the five boys to look at Derek who was holding the sweater as though it was going to attack him.

Theo raised his eyebrow having not seen very many Christmas movies, Elizabeth and Scott planned on changing that – they had a tradition of watching at least one Christmas movie every night of the week leading up to Christmas. Derek dropped the sweater on the floor and went into the bedroom to change into a new shirt – swearing when the drawer he opened was full of sweaters. Scott looked at Elizabeth who shrugged as Liam took hold of Theo's hand and pulled him towards him.

*Flash back*

 _Christmas 2002_

Scott and Stiles were running around the McCall's back yard they were eight years old after all. Elizabeth was sitting on the back steps watching and waiting for the second that Rafael or her mother would tell her that she could go to the Hale's house. Stiles had questioned why every member of the McCall family was wearing a Disney themed item of clothing, and why the tree and all decorations where the same.

"Ace, go and just be back by three o'clock," Rafael called out to his sister as he listened to his mother and ex-wife talking in the kitchen.

"Thanks Rafe, hey kiddo I'll be back soon and then I'll show you something," Elizabeth grinned, before she stood up and walked around he side of the house and disappeared down the block. Scott didn't have time to register what she had said.

"Bye Ace!" he yelled not knowing if she had heard him or not. Elizabeth had heard him as she ran towards the preserve.

"Where's she going?" Stiles questioned, watching as his bestfriend used his inhaler and they sat on the ground taking a break. "Also what's with all the Disney?"

"To see her best-friend I think, she always goes," Scott answered with a shrug, it was a natural occurrence. "Mom said she's been doing it since I was baby. Ace picks a theme every year,"

Elizabeth ran only stopping once on her way to Hale House, she'd promised Derek and Laura that she'd see them at Christmas and Derek had wanted to talk to her. Derek was sitting on the front steps of Hale House watching as Laura chased Cora and their cousins around the yard. Laura stopped chasing her cousins and sister, the second she saw Derek leap from the steps and race down the drive he'd heard something.

"Derek! Wait up!" Laura laughed running after her baby brother who had already stopped as Elizabeth was leaning against a tree catching her breath. "Lizbeth!"

"Hey Laura, Der," Elizabeth grinned as she found herself being tackled to the ground by Derek. "Derek get off me," Elizabeth laughed pushing the younger boy off to the side as Laura helped pull her up.

"How did you get away?" Derek questioned, all he knew was that it was hard for her to get away at the best of times when it was family things.

"I told mom that I promised I'd see you," Elizabeth answered pausing before she continued. "Rafe wasn't impressed – honestly I think he ignores that we're friends. Anyway! Merry Christmas Derek!" Elizabeth grinned as she pulled Derek and Laura's presents from her pocket.

*end flash back*

"When I was eight the theme she'd chosen was Disney," Scott said as he looked at Elizabeth who nodded and then saw the look on Derek's face as though he was remembering something. "Wait! You were who she left to see on Christmas Day!"

"You got me, it was her and Laura's rule that any special occasion we had to spend some of it together," Derek laughed, he couldn't believe that it taken Scott that long to realise where Elizabeth had disappeared to so often.

"It's not like you didn't have Stiles always hanging around," Elizabeth said with a shrug and a mouth full of Chinese. "Now everyone eat," Elizabeth glanced a Theo and noticed that he didn't have much on his plate, though Liam seemed to have noticed too and was piling it up. _'You okay?'_

 _'I'll be fine,'_ Theo was almost abrupt when he answered her taking the look on her face he immediately mumbled. _'Later?'_

After they had all finished eating Chinese the boys offered to clean up before they were all on the way, Liam included. Liam had told Theo he'd wanted to stay but Theo had vigorously shaken his head. Scott had pulled Liam aside and told him that it wasn't him, Theo was slightly overwhelmed by everything and he couldn't bring himself to tell Liam.


	24. Chapter 24: Senses Working Overtime

**Chapter 24:** _Senses Working Overtime_

When Christmas Day rolled around Derek and Elizabeth had news to tell them all. They were surprised that they had managed to keep it between them for as long as what they had. The only person they had told before they revealed to everyone was Theo. Derek, Elizabeth, Theo, Scott and occasionally Liam, Malia, Isaac and Cora in the week leading up to Christmas had watched The Santa Clause Trilogy, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Die Hard, Gremlins and How The Grinch Stole Christmas.

"So...we kind of have something to share," Elizabeth said, before she motioned for Melissa to open the card she'd been handed.

"Twins?" Melissa blinked looking at what was inside the card she'd been handed. "When did you find out?" Scott stared at his mother at the words coming out of her mouth and then looked at Elizabeth wide eyes.

"For sure? On Saturday, we may have known a little longer than that though," Elizabeth answered, she'd managed to mask the extra heartbeats when they'd been around the others as they hadn't wanted anyone to know. Cora launched herself at her brother and sister-in-law pulling them into a group hug. "Yes Scott you'll have cousins,"

"How far along are you?" Lydia questioned, before both she and Melissa added. "Congratulations,"

"Around twelve weeks...we were sure around six or seven weeks but I couldn't get an appointment until last weekend," Elizabeth answered as Derek took hold of her hand and it explained why he had been almost more protective over her than normal. "And yes I managed to mask the heartbeats, it wasn't easy but I did it,"

"How the hell did you do that?" Stiles questioned, raising an eyebrow he'd stayed in town after the encounter with the skinwalkers – apparently Rafael was good for some things like getting Stiles a semi-extended leave for a couple of weeks during December.

"Witch remember?" Elizabeth laughed, letting go of Derek's hand as Cora hugged her tightly again. "Yes Cora, you're going to be an aunt,"

"I mean I am already, but that's just weird for Theo since we're the same age and all," Cora said looking at Theo who nodded in agreement before she turned her attention to him. "Wait did you know about Ace and Derek?"

"Yeah, last week..." Theo trailed off as Liam punched him in the shoulder. "What? It wasn't my place to say anything,"

"I think he did a good job, since he realised that was why we were looking for a new place," Derek said before he look around the room and decided to ask the most important question that he could think. "Elizabeth and Scott insist that Die Hard is a Christmas movie, is it?"

"Yes, the answer is always yes," Elizabeth grinned, Lydia shook her head she didn't consider it a Christmas movie nor did Melissa.

"What's Christmassy about it? Christmas movies are like the Miracle on Thirty Fourth Street or A Christmas Carol," Lydia questioned, raising an eyebrow at them before both Scott and Elizabeth answered.

"It's literally set on Christmas Eve at a Christmas party that gets turned upside-down," Scott answered before Stiles took over the rambling causing Lydia to shake her head and kiss him.

Talk soon turned back to Elizabeth and Derek and whether their children would be human or werewolf or witch. They didn't know the answer, neither did Deaton when they had asked him and told him to keep what they were asking to himself. Melissa questioned what they were planning on doing birth wise which was when all the boys decided to disappear and head outside.

Around six months later and Derek and Elizabeth were the proud parents of twins a girl who they named Thalia after Derek and Cora's mother, and a boy they called Caleb. Theo had taken to calling Elizabeth mom, but only when it was just the five of them and occasionally Scott. Elizabeth had, had to temporarily relinquish the hold she had on Derek's spine during the birth. Deaton and Elizabeth had worked together to create something that slowed the gestation period down to a somewhat normal speed.

"Elizabeth, Derek...you have some explaining to do," Melissa said as she stood in the private room at Beacon Hills Memorial and looked between Elizabeth sitting in the bed, and Derek sitting in a wheelchair.

"It's a semi-long story," Derek said glancing at Elizabeth before he looked back to Melissa and then down at the sleeping baby boy in his arms.

"I'm waiting," Melissa said folding her arms as she sat on the edge of the bed and stared pointedly at the two of them.

"When Derek and I were teenagers, Peter tried to kill him by running him over while we were running," Elizabeth said pausing as she glanced down at the baby girl sleeping in her own arms. "Anyway, Derek's spine and all the nerves in his lower back were badly damaged to the point..."

"To the point that even werewolf healing couldn't heal it. Ellie and my mom took the pain, but Ellie did more than that she somehow for the last decade has been holding me together literally," Derek finished as both of them looked at Melissa who was staring almost disbelievingly at the two of them but at the same time she knew not to question.

"Why is there no record or sign that it ever happened?" Melissa questioned, as Deaton arrived at the room due to Scott's request.

"I can answer that, Talia brought both Derek and Elizabeth to me. Elizabeth used magic under mine and Talia's supervision to essentially weaving and stitching the nerves, bones and muscles together. She's been holding it together subconsciously since then," Deaton explained, Melissa nodded in understanding as she took Thalia from Elizabeth and placed her in the crib beside the bed before taking Caleb from Derek and doing the same thing. "Derek, on a scale of one to ten how much pain are you currently in?"

"Right now, I'd put it at some where around a seven or an eight," Derek answered, as he felt Elizabeth's hand on his shoulder and Deaton noticed that her veins was pulsating black as she absorbed his pain.

"Elizabeth, you shouldn't be doing that so soon," Deaton said as Derek pushed her hand away from him.

"She knows," Derek told the older man who nodded as long as they knew they didn't have much time before it was permanent.

"Could I speak with them alone a moment?" Deaton questioned, Melissa nodded and wheeled both twins from the room and down the hall to the nursery. "How long do think.."

"Before it becomes permanent? I think he's got until roughly this time tomorrow...I'm hoping that I can do it tonight though," Elizabeth said with a yawn, Deaton and Derek both shook their heads at her. "I'm talking midnight, not right now,"

Melissa walked back into the room as Deaton made his way out saying he'd be back at Midnight to supervise, Melissa raised her eyebrow at what he was talking about. As Deaton was leaving, Scott, Theo and Cora walked into the room saying that they wanted to meet their niece/nephew/cousins/brother/sister. Melissa laughed, motioning for the three of them to follow her down to the nursery.

"You two will need all the sleep you can get before you go home. So try for some now," Melissa smiled at them, before Scott quickly walked over to Derek.

"I'll catch up in a second," Scott said nodding to his mother, Theo and Cora who nodded before leaving the room. "Didn't think you'd feel comfortable asking my mother for help,"

"It's only today," Derek muttered, before Scott gave him a hand moving him from the wheelchair to the bed that they had put in the room. "Thanks...think you, Theo and Cora can be back at Midnight?"

"Yeah...why?" Scott questioned, as he started to move towards the door before taking some of Derek's pain again.

"She's going to put me back together again...it may take longer and be a strain on both of us," Derek answered glancing toward Elizabeth who had already closed her eyes. "I mean she gave birth at like five thirty this morning...neither of us slept last night. Theo and Liam managed to get us here in one piece,"

"And then mom started on the questions?" Scott queried, he wasn't entirely sure what had gone on he just remembered getting a frantic series of messages from Theo at two AM. "Also everyone is here,"

"Pretty much," Derek yawned, Scott took that as a cue to leave the room pulling the door shut behind him and shooting a look to Isaac that said don't let anyone in.

The entire pack had turned up when they'd found out that Elizabeth had gone into labour and that was no thanks to text messages from Theo, Liam and Derek. They'd set up a group text and Theo had semi-freaked out as Derek hadn't been there when Elizabeth had screamed at him. Elizabeth and Derek managed at least three hours sleep before Melissa brought the babies back in to be fed.

"Scott's gone to get you both something to eat," Melissa said as she handed the little boy to Elizabeth and he almost instinctively went straight for the breast. "Seems like someone's a little hungry,"

"He's not the only one," Elizabeth laughed, as she started to feed him and glanced at Derek who was smiling at her.

"Scott told me he gave you a hand and then had Isaac making sure no one came in," Melissa told Derek, before she handed him his little girl. "I'll come back in a couple of minutes and swap them around,"

"Thanks Mel," Elizabeth smiled before Cora burst into the room and leaned against the door. "Cora?"

"Peters on a rampage, he's annoyed that no one told him," Cora blurted out still leaning against the door. "Scott's trying to hold him off," Cora was holding what food Scott had managed to grab before being held up.

"Let me see them!" Peter almost yelled at Scott who was close to pushing him against the wall of the hospital.

"Cora, you stay in here, I'll talk to Peter," Melissa said motioning for the young woman to stay with Derek and Elizabeth. Cora nodded stepping away from the door and going over to Derek and placing the sandwich and drink on the table beside him and doing the same for Elizabeth.

"She's so little, this one is Thalia right?" Cora questioned peering down at her niece as Derek rocked her back and forth. "We saw them in the nursery, but Melissa said that you should be the ones to hand them to us... Can I?"

"Go ahead," Derek said but not before leaning down and kissing the infants forehead. "Ellie said they won't break," Derek laughed watching as his younger sister gingerly held onto the baby.

"I know, but they're tiny. Do you think they'll get any supernatural abilities?" Cora questioned gently rocking Thalia back and forth in her arms.

"They could, or they could be completely human...we won't know until they're older," Derek said wincing as he felt an immense amount of pain suddenly shoot up his spine. "Cora..."

"Cora, take his pain I would but he's over there and I'm over here," Elizabeth said as she gently pulled Caleb away from her breast as Melissa re-entered the room saying that Peter would be back tomorrow. "Cora, grab Theo?" Cora took some of Derek's pain before sticking her head out the door for Theo.

Elizabeth gently burped Caleb before handing him to Melissa and taking Thalia who was a little more fussy and didn't want to take to the breast. Elizabeth sighed before Melissa handed her one of the bottles that the nurses from the paediatric ward had prepared in case neither twin wanted. One of the paediatric nurses also happened to be a supernatural so they were understanding in why Melissa was making Elizabeth her priority even though she was an ER nurse.

"Want to hold them?" Elizabeth asked the second that Theo had entered the room. "Caleb's been fed and burped. Come and sit here," Elizabeth patted the bed next to her while she held and fed Thalia.

"Are you sure?" Theo questioned raising an eyebrow as he moved to sit where she had motioned as Melissa handed him Caleb and made sure that he was holding him correctly. "He's...he's so little," Theo glanced at his baby sister and corrected himself. "They're both so little"

"They definitely are, but they're perfect," Elizabeth smiled, looking down at the little girl that was falling asleep in her arms while taking the bottle.

When midnight rolled around Elizabeth climbed out of the bed, and motioned for Theo, Cora and Scott to come into the room. They'd stayed there all day going into the room periodically to take some of the pain that Derek was in as Elizabeth's body took care of itself. During the afternoon when Elizabeth and Derek hadn't been sleeping the pack had gone in in drips and drabs to meet the newest members.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Scott questioned, watching as Elizabeth made her way over to Derek.

"I'm sure, if I don't do it before the morning it could be permanent," Elizabeth said as Derek managed to pull him self up as Elizabeth sat beside him. "You'll know when its time to take the pain from both of us,"

"Wait. You never said pain from both!" Scott exclaimed, apparently forgetting when he and Cora had helped years earlier.

"Scott, you've done it before," Cora laughed, nodding as Elizabeth closed her eyes briefly before they glowed blue/violet.

"Breathe when I tell you," Elizabeth said taking one of Derek's hands in her right hand as she let the fingers on her left hand spark before gently pressing them into his spine. "Now," Derek inhaled as he felt a sharp pain and then exhaled as Elizabeth moved her fingers slightly.

"How come you're doing it the long way?" Cora queried, running a hand through her hair as she glanced out the window of the door and came face to face with Isaac staring at her.

"Easier when it's been a few a hours since I released the spell," Elizabeth answered, taking a deep breath which Derek mimicked as she moved her fingers again. "He's usually wobbly for a few hours after it as well,"

"Shut up Ellie," Derek muttered, wincing as he felt the nerves slowly stitching together.

"Scott, now would be a good time," Elizabeth said as she held her hand still for a second longer than before. Scott took a step towards Derek and put his hand on the older man's shoulder watching as the vein in his forearm pulsated black.

Elizabeth worked on Derek for the next hour and a bit only breaking once when none of them could handle the pain. Theo and Scott had taken turns taking Derek's pain while Cora had concentrated solely on Elizabeth's until Isaac had entered the room around 1AM as it was quiet. Elizabeth had told Isaac that if he still wanted to date Cora then she didn't think that Derek would have an issue with it after it had been almost four years.

Three months later and Isaac had taken Elizabeth's advice and asked Cora out, Cora hadn't said no and Derek well Derek hadn't been impressed about it. Derek and Elizabeth were still trying to get the hang of being parents to newborns, they were sleeping whenever they slept. They'd finally moved into somewhere bigger, the house they'd found was more like a mansion than anything else as Derek had insisted that they needed it. Peter had decided that he needed to be the one to purchase it for them. There was seven bedrooms, all having a purpose – There was Derek and Elizabeth's, Theo and Liam's whenever Liam stayed, Scott and Cora had their own rooms (for whenever they stayed) and finally was the twins who they were having share until they were old enough to have their own rooms. Of course the packs were both welcome to stay whenever which happened after meetings mostly.

One morning Elizabeth was sitting in the living room rocking the twins in their rockers while talking with Lydia who had dropped by to tell her that Stiles had asked her to marry him and she hadn't known what to say. Elizabeth had laughed a little, she'd had the same reaction when Derek had asked her, the only people she'd told the full story to was Lydia and Cora. Malia hadn't wanted to know too many details but Lydia and Cora had questioned everything.

"Ace, he asked me to marry him and I ran," Lydia said putting her head in her hands as she looked at the older woman. "I ran, I wanted to say yes but I ran," Lydia mumbled glancing up at her and then putting her head in her hands again.

"Oh Lydia, you know it's okay to be scared of saying yes," Elizabeth sighed, reaching over to her and pulling her hands way from her face. "Lyds, find him and tell him,"

"He won't want anything to do with me," Lydia muttered, neither of them had heard the front door open or the footsteps heading towards them.

"Yes he will," Elizabeth smiled, as she realised that Derek, Scott, Malia and Stiles were all standing in the door way of the living room.

"Lyds?" Stiles was almost quiet as he said her name walking around in front of her and crouching down. "I know you're scared, I am too but I love you,"

Derek walked around the other side of the lounge and leant over the rockers kissing both twins on the top of the head before he pulled Thalia out to give her a hug. Malia looked at Derek and then at Thalia she'd been too nervous to hold them at any stage. Derek noticed that Malia was looking at her and motioned for her to sit on the lounge. The second Malia was sitting on the lounge Elizabeth had shoved a pillow under her arm, and Derek had placed Thalia in her arms. Scott had taken it upon himself to carefully remove Caleb from the rocker and was gently swaying him back and forth.

"Just how many people did you run into on your run?" Elizabeth questioned looking up at Derek from where she was still sitting and listening as they heard more familiar footsteps heading towards the house.

"Uh..." Derek shrugged, he had only really run into Scott and Malia while he was running, Stiles had turned up at the house figuring it was where Lydia would be.

"I just finished work if that helps?" Theo laughed, he'd managed to get a job at the laundromat with the help of Corey. "Liam, Nolan and Mason met me there...and Corey works with me," he added as the five of them made their way into the house and then quickly retreated to Theo's room.

"We just got into town, as we told you we were coming last week," Ethan said as he and Jackson walked in behind them followed by Cora and Isaac.

"And I wanted to see the babies," Cora grinned, whipping her phone out the second that she saw that both Scott and Malia were holding them.

"Is that everyone now then?" Elizabeth questioned before motioning for Stiles and Lydia to go into the study if they wanted some privacy.

"I think so," Derek said sniffing the air slightly causing everyone to laugh before Scott glanced down at his arms and noticed that Caleb had fallen asleep. "Hand him here," Derek held out his arms and Scott looked at his own gulping when he didn't know what to do.

Derek managed to take the still sleeping baby from Scott while Elizabeth took Thalia from Malia and gently rocked her before giving her to Cora who had pocketed her phone and was eagerly waiting to hold her niece. Derek motioned for Cora to follow him to the nursery where they disappeared for around fifteen minutes – mainly because Caleb whimpered every time that Derek put him down. In the end Derek had put him down, and then picked up the baby monitor and walked out with Cora.

"You've got a great place here," Jackson said looking around and noticing little bits and pieces that had been scattered in both of Elizabeth's apartments with touches of Derek's loft.

"You should see the rest of the place, there was originally a frigging ballroom that's now what did you call it?" Elizabeth questioned looking at Derek who got a grin on his face, that was the room he was most proud of.

"We turned it into a gym, and turned the gym into a media room," Derek said, motioning for them all to follow him but not before he tossed the monitor to Elizabeth.

After they had all returned back to the living room they found Stiles with his arms wrapped tightly around Lydia and a grin on his face. Scott raised his eyebrow at his best-friend and then at Lydia he hadn't known what was going on. Malia slapped Scott upside the head and ran over to her best-friend and wrapped her arms around her pulling her from Stiles grip.

"She said yes!" Stiles grinned, almost manically as he looked at Scott who did almost exactly the same thing as Malia had and hugged Stiles.

"When? How?" Jackson was the first to say what everyone was thinking.

"Today, picnic in the park," Stiles said before Lydia took over while still being in a bear hug from Malia.

"What Stiles isn't saying...is I ran may have freaked out a little and ended up here...and I've just said yes," Lydia explained, she didn't think they needed to hear the whole explanation. "Now we just have to tell our parents,"

"Hey Malia, want to let someone else hug her?" Scott questioned, as he pried Malia's arms from Lydia while Elizabeth hugged Stiles. There was a lot of hugging going on that afternoon.

 _'So did Isaac finally ask you out?'_ Elizabeth questioned, looking to Cora before she glanced down at the monitor. Technically they didn't need the monitors but it made Melissa feel better.

 _'Yeah, haven't actually told Derek yet either,'_ Cora replied with a smirk as she pulled Isaac towards her before planting a kiss on his cheek which. "Sorry Derek,"

"Derek, leave it! Now go congratulate Stiles and Lydia," Elizabeth grinned pushing Derek towards the two of them.

"Elizabeth?" Derek glared at her but it was quickly replaced with a smile as he hugged/congratulated Stiles and Lydia.

"Ace?" Theo's voice was heard from somewhere in the depths of the house, Elizabeth figured it was the nursery and she was right when she looked again.

"I'll be right back," Elizabeth said before she started to head towards the nursery and found the five boys standing in with their noses covered. "It's not...okay it is that bad, go open the windows," Elizabeth laughed when she realised that both babies had done quite smelly poo's.

"Is that smell really coming out of them?" Liam questioned holding his nose as he looked at Theo and then at Elizabeth.

"Yeah, baby's can make some pretty rancid smells," Elizabeth shrugged picking up Caleb and taking him over to the change table while grabbing a diaper at the same time. "You can help or you can go back downstairs, Stiles and Lydia have something they want to share," she ushered them out and continued changing Caleb before putting him back in the crib and grabbing his sister and doing the same thing. She stayed in the room a few minutes longer until she was satisfied that they would stay asleep she walked back to the others.

"How do you deal with the smell?" Mason questioned, Derek raised his eyebrow wondering what exactly he was talking about.

"Caleb and Thalia," Theo said noticing the look that Derek had given which caused Derek to launch into an explanation that babies that had the potential to be supernatural from what he had read were smelly.


	25. Chapter 25: Halloween

Check out "Accused of Murder" which is set in between chapters 24 & 25\. It's a crossover with Longmire - you don't need to have watched Longmire to understand.

s/13191330/1/Accused-of-Murder

* * *

 **Chapter 25:** _Halloween_

Three years later and they had all settled into some what of a routine. From the end of October to the end of December almost everyone stopped by Derek and Elizabeth's house and with the twins getting older they were more talkative. This year they'd asked their mother if Theo could take them Trick or Treating for Halloween after watching the video of Scott and her doing it.

Elizabeth and Theo were sitting in the living room, talking while she was mentally making notes on how to make it the best possible birthday for Theo after they had missed his twenty-first due to the twins being born the year before; and he'd told them he didn't want to do anything for his twenty-second. He'd also told them he didn't want to do anything for his twenty-third but he wasn't getting out of it.

"Theo, can you please take them trick or treating this year?" Elizabeth questioned, it was the day before Halloween and Theo was sitting opposite her while Derek and Scott had taken the twins to the park.

"Why me? Why not Scott or Derek?" Theo whined, he didn't want to take his little brother and sister trick or treating it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Because, they'll love you forever," Elizabeth grinned at him, it was true Thalia and Caleb would love him if he took them. "Take Liam with you?"

"You trust me to take my boyfriend with me to take Tali and Caleb trick or treating?" Theo raised his eyebrow at her, the mention of Liam's name had made him smile.

"You didn't do so bad when we left them with you last week," Elizabeth shrugged as the two of them heard screeches of laughter coming from outside.

"Mommy! Theo!" Thalia screamed running in the front door and throwing herself dramatically at Theo. "Daddy's being mean!"

"All I said was that they couldn't have ice-cream for dinner!" Derek laughed as he walked in with Scott trailing behind holding Caleb upside-down.

"They're three years old. One bowl of ice-cream for dinner won't kill them Derek," Elizabeth laughed as Theo stood up with Thalia wrapped around his neck. "Theo's taking them tomorrow night,"

Scott and Derek shared a look and started laughing they knew that three year old Thalia would make her big brother dress up for the occasion. Elizabeth shook her head and took Caleb from Scott hugging him as he decided to cling to her. Theo tried to set Thalia on the ground and when he did the three year old firmly wrapped her arms around his leg.

"Theo come with me," Thalia grinned still not letting go of his leg but making him go towards her room. "My room,"

"What's she going to do to me?" Theo questioned as he made the slow journey towards his little sisters room. "Scott?"

"Just go along for the ride," Scott laughed, though he had to see what his baby cousin had planned.

"Scott!" Theo whined as they entered the bedroom and Thalia let go of his leg taking his hand and pulling him over to her dress up chest.

"Sit!" Thalia giggled as Scott, Derek, Elizabeth and her twin brother followed them in to the room. "Mommy, can Caleb help?"

"Down please mommy," Caleb grinned as he started to squirm before jumping from her arms and running over to the chest with Thalia.

"They know what tomorrow is, so they want him prepared," Elizabeth laughed watching as Thalia and Caleb threw open the chest.

Derek had to wonder exactly what his children were planning, Scott had an idea about it as he'd taken them with Elizabeth last year while Derek was out of town visiting Cora and Isaac. Thalia almost climbed into the chest so that she could dig right down to the bottom of it. Caleb giggled and pulled out a cowboy hat and thrust it on top of Theo's head.

"Not that one silly," Thalia giggled as she produced a fairy crown. "This one," she said smiling innocently at her brothers before sending a grin to her mother. "Mommy do you think this one?"

"Why don't you ask Theo what he thinks?" Elizabeth smiled at her watching as the brown eyed little girl held up a purple and gold fairy crown.

"Theo do want the cowboy hat or the fairy crown?" Thalia questioned pointing at both hats.

"Fairy crown?" Theo replied uncertainly, so Thalia climbed up onto his lap and yanked the cowboy hat off replacing it with the fairy crown. "Thank you," Theo smiled at her before looking at Derek, Elizabeth and Scott who were laughing and shot them a glare.

"Why don't you call Liam and get Tali and Caleb to ask him to take them Trick or Treating with you tomorrow," Derek said before the three of them walked away from the room leaving Theo with his younger brother and sister.

Scott looked between Elizabeth and Derek, they had to have known that Thalia would pull the fairy crown out again as it was the same one she'd shoved on his own head. As they made their way back to the kitchen they could hear Caleb and Thalia yelling down the phone to Liam asking him while Theo was complaining about the fairy crown. The reason that Elizabeth and Derek wanted Theo to take the twins trick or treating was because they were trying to plan his birthday.

"Mommy! Liam said he'd come!" Thalia yelled from her room as Caleb started giggling.

"And! He's letting us dress him up!" Caleb yelled in fits of giggles as Theo tried to escape from the bedroom. "Theo we haven't finished,"

"Come on kids, let Theo come help mommy with dinner," Elizabeth called back, as Theo continued to try and step over the two of them. "Thalia, Caleb now,"

"Mom," Theo whined, he only called Elizabeth mom when the kids were around, Scott didn't care nor did Derek. "Help?"

"Thalia! Caleb! What did your mother just say?" Derek yelled back, as the twins raced out of the bedroom and came to halt in front of him. Theo attempted to walk to his room, but the tutu Thalia had put around his legs made it hard.

"Man, take the tutu off before you try to go any further," Scott stifled a laugh as Derek hoisted the twins up on to his hips. "Here let me help," Scott headed towards him, and noticed that he was slightly more tangled than they originally thought.

"Thanks," Theo muttered as the two men attempted to untangle him from the mess of children's dress ups.

The following night was Halloween night, Theo and Liam were sitting somewhat nervously in Thalia's bedroom waiting to see what the three year olds would dress them in. Theo was grateful that his boyfriend had agreed to go with him, he didn't think that he'd be able to do it on his own. Liam was curious to see what two three year old children could possibly come up with to make them wear.

"Theo gets the fairy crown," Thalia grinned placing the crown on his head and Caleb proudly produced the cowboy hat someone was going to wear it.

"Liam gets the cowboy hat," Caleb said handing it to Liam, he wasn't like his sister instead he wanted the older boy to put it on his own head.

"Tali...we talked about this," Theo grumbled as the three year old produced a tutu, this one seemingly bigger than the one she'd forced onto him the day before.

"I know and mommy found this one," Thalia said handing him the purple tutu causing him to wonder exactly where Elizabeth had pulled it from.

"What does Liam get to wear?" Theo asked as Thalia handed him the tutu and Caleb produced a batman mask and child-sized cape.

"Batman," Caleb grinned handing the cape and mask to Liam who raised his eyebrows at the three year old before him. "Cowboy batman," he stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what are you two going to be?" Liam asked, as he tied the cape on and placed the mask in his lap. "Want some help?" Theo seemed to be struggling with the tutu aspect of the costume.

"Cowboy Robin," Caleb smiled as he rummaged through the dress up chest and proudly produced a full robin costume and another cowboy hat.

"Tinker-bell," Thalia smiled before running off and down the hall way to find either Derek or Elizabeth to help her get dressed.

"Tali, come back I can help you," Theo laughed as he looked down at what he was now wearing and then at Liam who simply shrugged.

Derek walked back down the hall way with Thalia in his arms and placed her in Theo's handing him the accompanying costume. Theo took one look at it and then back at Derek suddenly changing his mind. The older man simply laughed at him and walked back down the hallway. Liam rolled his eyes and took one look at the costume - it was a dress.

"Dude, you can't mess up a dress," Liam laughed as Thalia started pulling off her T-shirt making sure that her singlet and leggings stayed on she didn't care that it didn't match the green dress and wings. "Thalia can you show Theo how to put the dress on?"

"Uh huh, Theo...like this," Thalia said as attempted to clamber her way into the small green number before throwing her arms dramatically in the air. "Help?"

"She gets that from you," Liam laughed as he watched Theo hold the dress while his little sister managed to get the dress on the right way. "Also how do you not know how to dress her by now?"

"I don't know...Is that better?" Theo questioned, fastening the dress and spinning her around to pick her up while Liam helped Caleb climb into his Robin suit. "You know I think Scott has a Batman shirt somewhere."

"You guys look great," Elizabeth said as she suddenly appeared in the bedroom door camera in hand. "Sorry, taking this for the twins," She smirked as she took a photo on the camera and then one on her phone - pocketing both before they had a chance to do anything about it.

"Mommy, Theo helped me and Liam helped him and Caleb," Thalia stated proudly from Theo's arms as she planted a kiss on her big brothers cheek.

"Did he?" Elizabeth smiled at them as Theo nodded and moved to put the small girl on the ground.

"Pumpkins?" Caleb asked as he had wrapped his arms around Liam's neck once Liam had finished dressing him.

"In the kitchen, go see your dad. So I can talk to Theo and Uncle Liam?" Elizabeth said which caused both children to jump from Theo and Liam's arms and race down the hall to the kitchen.

Elizabeth looked between Theo and Liam, the two boys really were a sight. Theo was wearing jeans and a tattered grey shirt underneath the purple tutu and fairy crown, Thalia had forgotten to give him the wings. Liam was wearing jeans and a back T-shirt with the small cape, batman mask and cowboy hat.

"Just a couple of ground rules. Make sure that they only get one piece of candy from each house, and that they say thank you," Elizabeth said causing both Theo and Liam to gasp, that meant that they had to go up to the houses with them.

"Wait...people will see us?" Theo stuttered, he was still getting used to being depended on by someone that wasn't himself.

"Yes, Theo people will see you. If anyone questions your costume I'm sure Thalia will happily explain it," Elizabeth said putting a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Relax, it's not bad,"

"It's kind of fun," Liam grinned, of course the young werewolf would find Trick or Treating fun he was still a child at heart.

"I just haven't done it in a long time," Theo said looking between Elizabeth and Liam and then looking down at what he was wearing.

"You'll be fine, it's only for an hour...and then Melissa is dropping by to pick them up for a sleepover," Elizabeth said, as Theo's eyes went wider than they already were.

"I thought..." Theo started to say but was silenced by Liam laughing and planting a kiss on the older boys lips.

"You thought wrong," Liam mumbled into the kiss as Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Just make sure they behave and have fun," Elizabeth laughed before ushering the two down the hallway to the kitchen where they were met by giggles from the twins and laughter from Scott and Derek.

Scott and Derek stood in the kitchen looking Theo and Liam up and down while Thalia and Caleb politely explained what they had dressed their big brother and his boyfriend in. Scott realised that his cousins had their favourites, Thalia loved Theo while Caleb loved Liam which was why the little boy had dressed as a cowboy Robin to his cowboy Batman. Elizabeth watched as Scott handed Thalia and Caleb their buckets. Thalia insisted that Theo help her carry her neon pink pumpkin while Caleb wanted to independently carry his neon green pumpkin.

"Thalia, Caleb be good for Theo and Uncle Liam," Elizabeth said as both children threw their arms around her, then Scott and Derek before each of them grabbed either Theo or Liam's hand.

"We will!" Both children giggled before dragging Theo and Liam out the door.

"So he knows why we're sending him?" Derek and Scott questioned, both were still trying to hold back the laughter from the costumes.

"You heard me say Scott's mom was picking the twins up," Elizabeth answered before she glanced around the kitchen trying to think of what they needed to do for the party.

"Ethan and Jackson said they'd bring the cake, Lydia and Stiles said something about chips and dip," Scott said remembering the text messages that their friends had sent. "Malia said something about meat,"

"You just have to finish the lasagne and I'll do the salad," Derek said pausing before he added. "And Scott can go find where the presents got hidden,"

"I think Mason and Corey said something about bringing the drinks," Elizabeth said as they set about getting the house ready for Theo's birthday party.

Meanwhile Theo and Liam were walking slightly awkwardly hand in hand with the two small bouncing children. Theo was being dragged ahead by Thalia while Liam was listening to Caleb talking about the batman cartoon he'd watched with Scott earlier in the day.

"Theo! This house please," Thalia grinned stopping when they saw a house that had a small pumpkin patch at the front and what looked to be a skeleton sitting on the porch.

"Okay, remember what mom said?" Theo said crouching down so that he was level with his little sister.

"Yes," Thalia nodded and took hold of Theo's hand and led him up the path stopping midway and yelling. "Unca Liam, Caleb come on!" Caleb looked at Liam, letting go of his hand and bolting up to his sister grabbing her hand. Liam jogged up to Theo and subtly took his hand before both of them watched the two children walk up the path.

"Theo, they'll be fine," Liam smiled at him as they listened to Thalia and Caleb saying 'Trick or Treat' to the house they'd gone up to.

"I know, just Tali can be very demanding," Theo said as they watched and then all of a sudden could see neither of the twins. "Where did they go?" Theo panicked as Liam looked around for the two small children.

"Theo, listen for their voices," Liam said as they both frantically looked around they'd only gone three houses. "Look over there," Liam pointed towards where a little Tinker-bell and cowboy Robin were standing talking to Parrish who had commented on their costumes.

Theo jogged up to where they were and scooped both of them up in his arms. Parrish looked at Theo and then at Liam understanding what Thalia had meant when she said she dressed her big brother and Uncle Liam. Theo shot Parrish a glare praying that the older man wouldn't laugh at them.

"See! Mommy said that we could dress Theo up," Thalia grinned looking at Theo and wrapping her arms around his neck before looking back at Parrish. "He's a fairy princess,"

"Hey Theo, Liam, nice looks you have there," Parrish said nodding to the two of them as he handed Liam the buckets. "Did you want a hand with them?"

"Can Unca Jordan please?" Caleb wrapped his arms around Theo's neck like his sister had done and looked at Theo and then at Liam and then finally at Parrish who raised his eyebrow at the two.

"Hey, I think we can manage...so long as they don't disappear," Theo answered, as Thalia kissed him and then squirmed to get put down. "Tali, just wait a second?" Theo said struggling to keep hold of her before Parrish grabbed hold of her and put her on the ground for him. "Thanks. Caleb, can you and Tali stay together please?"

"Uh huh!" Caleb grinned and grabbed hold of Thalia's hand as they took their buckets from Liam.

"Babe you can relax now," Liam said wrapping an arm around Theo's waist and then looking at Parrish. "You're coming tonight?"

"Yeah, my shift finishes in five. Sheriff's got me patrolling the street until then," Parrish answered, before Theo and Liam disappeared with the twins and did some more trick or treating. "Maybe go up further than just the pavement," Parrish called out to the two of them before he headed back to his patrol car.


	26. Chapter 26: Happy Birthday Theo

**Chapter 26:** _Happy Birthday Theo_

Parrish watched as Liam and Theo followed the twins up the path of the next house and stood at the bottom of the steps before he got in his patrol car and headed back to the station to get his car. Soon Theo and Liam were carrying Thalia and Caleb back to the house, well Theo was carrying both the twins while Liam carried their buckets. Thalia and Caleb had decided after the fourth house that they didn't want to walk any more and only wanted to be carried by Theo.

"Mom..." Theo almost whispered the word as Liam stood beside him. "Help?" Liam glanced at Theo it was one of the first times that he'd officially heard Theo call Elizabeth 'mom'.

"Ace is getting changed..." Scott said as he opened the door and saw his little cousins hanging tightly onto Theo. "Here, give me one of them," he let out a little laugh and held his hands out for one of the twins to climb into his arms. "Derek's apparently helping her," Scott shrugged as Thalia jumped from Theo's arms into his.

"We lost them!" Theo exclaimed, Scott looked at Liam who rolled his eyes as Theo rearranged Caleb on his hip.

"Parrish called Ace, told her what happened. She had a little laugh," Scott smirked, he knew what had happened he'd been watching them from his room.

"Oh..." Theo muttered, almost annoyed that Scott was smirking at him causing him to glare back at him as the three walked into the house with Liam setting the buckets down in the kitchen.

"Dude, Ace and I had them run off on us last year. Was it the pumpkin house?" Scott questioned as he remembered when the twins were two years old and had ran up the path of one of the houses.

"Yeah, what is it with that house?" Theo asked, as he attempted to put Caleb on the ground but the little boy just held on tighter. Theo watched as Scott tried doing the same thing with Thalia but she did the same.

"We found them talking to Parrish, Thalia apparently told him about what they'd dressed us as," Liam said as Derek walked down the stairs with Elizabeth close behind him.

"Mom should be here in twenty, said something about her and Chris wanting the twins to watch 'It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!' with them," Scott said as he remembered getting a text from her before Theo and Liam had returned. "You know they're in love with pumpkins,"

"Alright, well we'll take the twins and get them into their pj's if you boys want to change," Elizabeth smiled at them as Derek took Thalia from Scott and she took Caleb from Theo.

The second that Theo was free from his little brothers grip he planted a kiss on Liam's lips and pulled him into a hug. Thalia and Caleb both covered their eyes making 'ew' sounds; apparently kissing was for mummy and daddy, and only for Theo and Uncle Liam when Thalia and Caleb were asleep – at least until they were older. Even Scott and Malia; Isaac and Cora hadn't been allowed to kiss without Thalia and Caleb making sounds.

"Tali, Caleb let Uncle Liam kiss Theo it's his birthday remember?" Scott questioned, offering a smile to the boys as Thalia sent a little glare towards her cousin. "Please?"

"But kissing is icky!" Caleb announced, causing Derek to laugh and lean across to kiss Elizabeth almost in spite of the children. "Daddy!"

"Okay," Thalia grinned, from her position in her fathers arms. "Kiss Uncle Liam,"

"Thank you Tali," Theo smiled at her kissing Liam again, while not moving from his arms.

"Come on you two, lets get you ready for Aunty Mel and Uncle Chris," Elizabeth said tugging gently on Derek's elbow to get him to follow her to their bedroom. "We'll be back in five,"

"You know...I think that's the first time I've heard you call Ace mom," Liam mumbled into the kiss, dragging Theo up the stairs to his bedroom.

"No it's not..." Theo said, his eyes falling on his boyfriend as he heard his heartbeat falter slightly. "When?" Theo started carefully tugging the tutu that he was wearing off while Liam tossed the cape, mask and hat onto the bed before helping his boyfriend.

"A couple of years ago...you started to say it and then stopped," Liam answered thinking back to before the twins were born and when Theo was having the nightmares.

"Oh...why didn't you say anything?" Theo questioned, pulling Liam into his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

"I...I didn't know how. It was when you were having the nightmares again," Liam replied, he knew that Theo still wasn't entirely comfortable with anyone hearing him say the words. "You know you can say it, it's what she is after all,"

In Thalia and Caleb's room, Derek and Elizabeth were struggling to get the twins out of their costumes as they wanted to keep them on to show Melissa and Chris. Scott was left standing in the kitchen waiting for everyone to turn up, while he waited he tried to find some Halloween music. The only song that he could find that was remotely child friendly while his baby cousins were still in the house was 'This is Halloween' so it was currently filtering through the house.

"Thalia Erica McCall-Hale and Caleb Rafael McCall-Hale you will do as you are told!" Derek's voice boomed in the room, that was when the children knew they were in trouble from their father. Elizabeth and Derek rarely raised their voices let alone used full names, though Scott and Theo had been on the receiving end once or twice.

"Mommy, daddy's scaring us," Thalia's little voice cried out, Elizabeth shot Derek a look that said they'd be having words later.

"Well, daddy wouldn't be scaring you if you did as we asked," Elizabeth said as calmly as she could as she picked up both children. "Caleb go with daddy. And daddy apologise to them,"

"Caleb, Tali, daddy's sorry," Derek said as he walked over to Elizabeth and the twins planting a kiss on top of both of their heads. "Can you please get your pyjama's on,"

"No!" Caleb giggled, but started peeling of his layers slowly one by one and putting them on top of Derek's head.

"Caleb!" Derek laughed as he took the toddler from Elizabeth and shook his head letting the clothes fall to the floor.

"Daddy...don't use your scary voice ever again," Thalia said as she hugged her mother before starting to take her own clothes off too.

"I won't," Derek smiled at her as Elizabeth leaned over the top of twins and kissed his cheek.

After a few minutes of wrestling to get the children sorted into their pyjamas, Elizabeth and Derek carried the twins down the stairs into the living room as the doorbell rang. The ringing doorbell was what had the twins practically leap for their parents arms and race to the door only to be stopped by Scott who scooped them both up. Derek and Elizabeth laughed, they knew they weren't allowed to answer the door.

"Tali, Caleb let Scott answer the door," Derek said, motioning with his head for the younger man to open the door.

"Has my son got both his baby cousins in his arms?" there was Melissa's voice on the other side of the door as the handle turned.

"Of course I do mom," Scott laughed, as he somehow managed to grab the door handle and pull it open to reveal his mother and Chris, and behind them Malia, Lydia and Stiles. "Here you take Thalia, and Chris can have Caleb,"

"How about you let us put this stuff in the kitchen, the stuff that your lovely girlfriend asked us to help her with," Argent said shooting a glare to Malia who smiled innocently at them, she wasn't carrying anything other than her bag and a present.

"Malia? What did I tell you?" Scott sighed, still juggling his cousins in his arms as his mother and Argent walked past them into the kitchen. Melissa stopping briefly to kiss Scott.

"Aunty Mel! Uncle Chris!" Thalia grinned starting to squirm in Scott's arms as Theo and Liam emerged from the bedroom sans costumes.

"Scotty put us down please," Caleb grinned and started to squirm so that Scott had to put them both down.

Scott glanced at Elizabeth who nodded as she followed Melissa and Argent into the kitchen, while listening to Scott go off at Malia for making his mother carry what she was bringing. Lydia took the tote that Stiles was carrying with what they had brought for the party and took it into the kitchen. One by one the rest of both packs arrived, with Melissa and Argent both taking leave while holding onto a child each.

"Happy Birthday Theo," Melissa said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek while holding onto Thalia. "Enjoy your night,"

"Happy Birthday," Argent smiled at him shaking his hand while Caleb snuggled up to his shoulder.

"Thanks," Theo said, a little surprised by the kiss from Melissa but he was getting used to it due to the number of times he'd picked up his brother and sister from the house.

"Mel, Chris thanks for taking the twins tonight," Elizabeth said as she ushered everyone into another room so that she could talk with Melissa and Argent for a second. "They may have a nightmare tonight..." Elizabeth said before she spoke silently to the two of them. _'That husband of mine used his scary voice as Tali puts it,'_

"You're welcome, come by tomorrow whenever you feel like it," Melissa answered nodding in understanding of why the twins might have a nightmare that night.

"You deserve a night off," Argent laughed, his eyes sparkling before he and Melissa headed out the door with twins waving excitedly over their shoulders.

Once Melissa, Argent and the twins had left Elizabeth joined the others in the living room where everyone was sitting around talking. Scott had managed to get out of Theo what his favourite music was so they had that playing. Stiles wanted to know when Theo had planned on telling them that his birthday was Halloween.

"Wait so Theo, when you were planning on telling us when your birthday was?" Stiles questioned, his arms firmly wrapped around Lydia as they sat on one end of the lounge.

"Uh...I wasn't..." Theo muttered, shooting a glare towards Elizabeth who smiled at him, she could tell that he was lying.

"Theo..." Scott trailed off as he too received the same glare which turned into a semi smile. Scott shot Liam, Cora, Isaac, Ethan and Jackson looks that said don't say anything.

"You kind of already knew though," Theo said pointedly as he continued to glare at Scott, it was true Scott had known since Elizabeth had told him.

"I know and I didn't tell anyone, just like I said," Scott smiled at him, Liam raised an eyebrow how had they all gone that long without really celebrating his birthday.

"Liam there has been a bit going on," Elizabeth laughed, she'd accidentally read the younger boys mind. "Sorry bad habit," Liam stared at her blinking.

"Ace?" Derek raised an eyebrow at her before he realised exactly what she'd done. "When was the last time you did that?"

"Did what?" Scott questioned, Elizabeth just smirked before deciding on whether to answer them on or not.

"Kind of...sort of...read his mind," Elizabeth answered with a slight shrug causing Liam to launch himself at her from beside Theo. "First time I've done it in a long time," Elizabeth easily dodged the Liam attack and the beta found himself sprawled on the floor. Theo rolled his eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"Can we just focus on the birthday boy now?" Derek said, trying to take the attention off of Elizabeth and put it on to Theo.

Elizabeth stood up and headed into the kitchen, she'd put the lasagne in the oven just before Theo, Liam and the twins had returned home. Cora following close behind, she wanted to know what had been cooked. Cora grinned when she saw what it was, they'd fast discovered the Theo liked lasagne when Elizabeth had first cooked it.

"Who's hungry?" Elizabeth called as she pulled the lasagne out of the oven and Cora leaned against the counter watching. "Well? Everyone to the kitchen and line up and then the dining room,"

"Is that...Lasagne?" Theo questioned, his eyes going wide as he entered the kitchen and was pulled to the front by Cora.

"Yeah, one of Elizabeth's specialities," Derek smiled walking around to Elizabeth and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Which piece do you want?" Elizabeth motioned to the lasagne which she had cut up into equal size portions so that the only fighting was over who got an edge piece or corner piece.

"Corner piece," Theo grinned, the corners were his favourite part and Elizabeth knew it. "Thanks," Theo's grin got wider if that was possible as Elizabeth served the lasagne and they all made their way into the dining room.

The dining room was a mixture of birthday and Halloween decorations, some of the Halloween decorations stayed up well into the New Year and that was purely because they were from The Nightmare Before Christmas and Elizabeth refused to remove them. Theo looked around the room, he still couldn't believe that they'd gone to the trouble just for him.

"Still can't believe you did all of this for me," Theo mumbled in between bites of lasagne and swatting Liam's hand away from his plate. "Stop trying to eat mine!"

"You deserve it," Scott was the first one to speak with everyone agreeing with him, even Stiles. "With everything that you've done from helping Ace to helping me at the clinic,"

"I have one thing to say to all of you. Please never ever say 'We're brothers now,'," Elizabeth smirked, looking at Derek and Scott as she spoke she knew that both of them had said it.

"Wait...you know about that?" Scott looked at his aunt incredulously wondering exactly how she knew about what had been said.

"Yes, you never were a quiet sleeper," Elizabeth answered, before she burst out laughing at the looks on everyone's faces. "What? Liam told me about what Scott had said to him,"

"Liam?" Theo raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend as he swatted his hand away again.

"Oh relax, Derek's the one that talks in his sleep," Elizabeth laughed, wrapping an arm around Derek as she spoke. "I also know how much of a dick he was,"

"You know the speech?" Liam questioned, wondering exactly how much she actually knew about it.

"Oh yeah...the whole 'That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift...we're brothers now.' speech, yeah not either of their brightest moments," Elizabeth said composing herself as Derek kissed her. "Enough of the how I know about shit, lets eat and then party I mean that's what this is for right?" Elizabeth shook her head laughing, the others had never heard the speech before, Derek and Scott looked sheepishly at the table.


	27. Chapter 27: Anything But Ordinary

**A/N:** _Chapter 28 will be the last chapter for this story. I may do a sequel I may not, I haven't decided. Let me know if this panned out the way that you thought it would :)_

 _Thanks for reading!_

* * *

 **Chapter 27:** _Anything But Ordinary_

Less than a month later and they starting to get ready for both Thanksgiving and Christmas. Theo was sitting in Thalia and Caleb's play room reading them a story, while Scott and Cora acted it out. Isaac was in the den talking with Derek while Malia had gone out with Elizabeth. Stiles and Lydia weren't planning on being back until Thanksgiving. Liam was spending time with Mason and Corey apparently he had a surprise for Theo that only they were allowed to know about. Ethan and Jackson were planning on visiting the day after Thanksgiving and staying until Christmas in the spare room.

Elizabeth had dragged Malia from the house and out into the preserve to go running and to make sure that nothing was going wrong. "Where are we going?" Malia growled looking at her as they ran through the preserve.

"You need to run off steam, I can see that Scott's been too busy to run with you," Elizabeth smiled, spinning around to run backwards briefly before running the right way.

"He hasn't been that busy...it's more...I don't know what it is," Malia answered, running after her as they went through the preserve. "You have another reason,"

"I do, I need to make sure everything is still in place," Elizabeth answered, she needed to make sure that the spell she'd cast was still doing its job.

"But why am I here?" Malia whined as she caught up with her.

"Did you really want to be acting out a story to the twins or talking with Derek and Isaac?" Elizabeth asked, she knew how awkward Malia felt with the twins even if they were three years old and often debated with her.

"I'm getting used to it!" Malia exclaimed, even though she still felt weird about it. "Thalia's stubborn,"

"What do you expect? She's got Derek as her dad and me as her mom," Elizabeth grinned, as they stopped at the edge of the city. "And you for an aunt,"

"But I'm not her aunt...The only people they see as not being an aunt or uncle are Theo and Scott," Malia said as she stopped next to Elizabeth and they both sat down.

"I know but they're kids, we'll tell them when they're older," Elizabeth wrapped an arm around Malia and pulled her into a hug. "Theo's their big brother and Scott's their cousin,"

By the time Elizabeth and Malia returned to the house they were greeted with Scott holding both Thalia and Caleb upside-down. They weren't sure what they were going to see when they entered the house. Malia opted to stay outside with Scott and the twins while Elizabeth went inside. Elizabeth walked in and saw Theo, Liam, Mason, Corey and Nolan sitting sprawled out on the floor talking.

"Is that you Ellie?" Derek called, even though he knew her footsteps anywhere.

"You know the answer to that," Elizabeth laughed, heading into the kitchen to join Derek. "How long have they been sitting on the floor,"

"Not sure, they were sitting on the floor when Isaac and I finished in the den," Derek answered, spinning around and wrapping Elizabeth in his arms as they heard Theo saying that Elizabeth was a better driver than Derek.

"She is not better," that was Mason's voice, he refused to believe that she was better than Derek.

"She is though, you haven't seen her drive," Theo countered, causing Elizabeth to smirk as she stuck her head into the living room.

"I'm not teaching you defensive driving!" Elizabeth exclaimed, knowing that was where Theo was headed with the conversation.

"Why not?" Liam whined, he didn't even know how the discussion had come up but somehow it had.

"Because there are two humans involved here, and no one is learning," Derek explained, he was listening in while still talking with Elizabeth.

"But why do you even know it?" Mason questioned, they were all curious and it was starting to make both Elizabeth and Derek laugh.

"One of my ex's is a stunt driver...she taught me," Elizabeth smirked, she'd only taught Derek how because he'd arrived in New York after they'd started dating.

"Did you just say 'she'?" Theo blinked, Derek and Elizabeth nodded she had indeed said 'she'.

"Dated a girl in a high-school, and a guy...and then another guy...and then another girl and a guy...and then Derek," Elizabeth said running a hand over her face as she calmed down.

"You're bi?!" Liam exclaimed as it clicked with what she had said.

"Yes, but what does that matter?" Elizabeth shrugged, before spinning around and kissing Derek again.

"Scott, did you know about Ace?" Theo questioned as Scott and Malia walked back into the house with Thalia and Caleb.

Once they were inside Thalia and Caleb knew that it was time for their nap so they grabbed Theo's hands and started to forcibly drag him away from their friends. Theo pulled his hands away from both of them and shook his head as Scott picked up Caleb again. Elizabeth and Derek looked at one another before deciding to rescue Theo and Scott from putting the twins to bed.

"Come on you two, let Theo stay down here for a change okay?" Derek smiled scooping Thalia up in his arms before spinning her around.

"But daddy, Theo does the best stories," Caleb whined as Elizabeth took him from Scott and put him upside down.

"Is that right?" Derek questioned looking at Caleb and then at Theo. "I think mommy might have something to say about that,"

"Theo does tell a good story, but mommy does it differently," Elizabeth laughed, as Scott tickled Caleb before they put him up right. "Come on up to bed,"

"Mommy tells good stories," Thalia grinned, wrapping her arms tightly around Derek's neck.

"I'll do you two a deal. I'll tell you another story after nap time," Theo said from where he and Scott were standing. "Scott and I'll read you any story,"

"Hey now don't drag me into story time again!" Scott exclaimed putting his hands on his hips as Liam started to snicker. "Liam just volunteered!"

"Did not!" Liam grumbled, glaring at his alpha and then at his boyfriend.

"How about this, we talk about it after the kids have their nap!" Elizabeth said before she and Derek took the twins up to their room.

Elizabeth and Derek took the twins up to their room and set about making their room dark while the twins took off their shoes before climbing into Thalia's bed. Nap time meant that Elizabeth would sing to them while Derek put away their toys. As Elizabeth sat on the floor next to Thalia's bed both Thalia and Caleb climbed out of the bed and sat on her lap wrapping their arms around her.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens

Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens

Brown paper packages tied up with strings

These are a few of my favourite things," Elizabeth sang quietly as she rocked back and forth, she knew that it would take a couple of minutes for them to fall asleep. As she was singing Theo had crept up the stairs and was standing in the door way.

"Cream coloured ponies and crisp apple strudels

Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles

Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings

These are a few of my favourite things." Elizabeth sang some more and was surprised when Theo sat on the floor with her and joined in. Both her and Derek knew that the younger man could sing having heard him a couple of times but it was the first time she'd heard him sing 'Favourite Things'.

Derek continued to quietly put away the toys as Theo and Elizabeth moved to put the twins into their beds. Elizabeth kissed both twins on the top of the head before she moved over to Derek and stopped him from putting any more toys away. Derek smiled at her before he did the same thing and kissed both twins before the three of them left the bedroom closing the door behind them.

"You know Theo, you really have changed," Scott said as he suddenly appeared at the top of the staircase.

"What?" Theo was taken by surprise by Scott's admission as the older werewolf moved from the stair case to right in front of him.

"You have. If you had asked me five years ago where you would be? I would probably have said in hell...but you helped save our home," Scott was quiet as he spoke, it was the first time he'd actually admitted that they had all been grateful. The first time he'd actually said the words to Theo.

"You're just saying that..." Theo said, he was still working on the whole believing that people trusted him aspect of a family.

"Oh sweetheart, Scott never says anything that he doesn't mean," Elizabeth smiled wrapping an arm around Theo's shoulder and hugging him. "And everything he's said is true,"

"Do you honestly believe it?" Theo asked, as Elizabeth kissed the side of his head before letting him go and hugging Derek.

"We do," Derek answered for everyone, everyone as apparently everyone had decided to congregate on the staircase.

"Okay everyone back downstairs, I don't want to wake the monsters," Elizabeth said as she ushered everyone back down into the living room.

Once everyone was seated back in the living room talk turned to Stiles and Lydia, they'd been engaged for the better part of three years. Malia was waiting for Scott to ask her, to marry him though Scott was a little unsure of whether he wanted to make the same commitment. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she watched everyone start talking about everything and anything.

"Hey Ace, why won't you teach anyone how to stunt drive?" Nolan questioned, earning a glare from Derek and Elizabeth and a questioning look from the others.

"Well, the last time I checked. Nolan you could barely drive the car in a straight line without freaking out that you were being followed," Elizabeth smirked, earning an annoyed grumble from Nolan while Liam and Corey agreed with Elizabeth. "Not to mention that you and Mason are human and don't have the same reflexes as everyone else,"

"What about Stiles?" Scott questioned, he knew that his bestfriend would ask the second he found out about Elizabeth.

"Stiles is never to find out, ever!" Elizabeth exclaimed, that she couldn't do he was an even worse driver at times. "I'm serious Scott,"

"What if..." Scott started to say only to be glared at my Elizabeth at the same time.

"No. No what ifs. I'm not teaching anyone either," Derek stated looking at Elizabeth who nodded at him. "However..."

"However what?" Theo questioned, running a hand over his face as he spoke looking between Derek and Elizabeth.

"Maybe...just maybe I might take you somewhere to show you," Elizabeth said a slight glimmer in her eyes, the only other person that she'd shown aside from Derek and Theo was Ethan.

"Really?" Liam grinned, causing Elizabeth to double think her decision on whether or not to show them.

"Don't make me rethink the decision Liam," Elizabeth closed her eyes and leant against Derek who pulled her closer.

As sat around Scott couldn't help but notice how close they had all gotten in the past 7 years. People who had been enemies had become friends, even family. Two packs had become one big pack with two alpha's, decisions were made by everyone after weighing the pros and cons out.


	28. Chapter 28: The End or Is It?

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading and sticking around for as long as you have. This story is coming to an end. However if you stick around to the end of the chapter you might find a little surprise._

* * *

 **Chapter 28:** _The End or Is It?_

Thanksgiving came and went. Ethan and Jackson arrived at the house with the announcement that they were planning on moving back to Beacon Hills to start their own little family. They were going to temporarily move into the remaining spare room of Derek and Elizabeth's. The twins loved their Uncle Ethan and Uncle Jackson so they were excited.

Elizabeth and Derek lay in bed late one Saturday morning relishing in the fact that the twins hadn't decided to grace them with their presence. They could however hear them down the hallway jumping on Theo's bed and Liam pulling up the blankets as fast as he possibly could. Theo's laughter was what broke the silence coming from the rest of the house.

"Should we save them?" Elizabeth yawned, glancing at Derek who shook his head and pulled her back under the covers.

"Mom!" Theo yelled, he'd just gotten to the point where he didn't care if the others heard him call Elizabeth mom, especially if it meant getting Thalia and Caleb off him. Theo looked at the clock on his bedroom wall and saw the numbers 8:15 flashing at him.

"Take them downstairs, I'm pretty sure Scott and Malia are in the kitchen," Elizabeth answered, she didn't have to yell to get her point across as there was a muffled.

"No we're not!" from Malia, followed by something that sounded like 'We will be in a minute,'.

"Get dressed and take them then, you two are on breakfast duty this morning and you know it," Derek said, he vaguely remembered the conversation from three weeks prior stating that if they stayed they took on breakfast duty.

"Derek!" Malia whined causing Elizabeth to laugh and pull Derek under the covers with her. "They're your children!"

"And Scott's their cousin. Deal with it," Derek called back from under the blankets.

In Scott's room, Scott had climbed out of bed and was pulling on a pair of track pants as Malia grumbled. Malia reluctantly grabbed her underwear pulling it on under the covers and grabbing Scott's discarded shirt before tugging it on. Scott took Malia by the hand and dragged her down the stairs, sometimes being a werewolf had its downside. After a couple of minutes they heard Thalia and Caleb running from Theo's room and stumbling down the stairs.

"Unca Petey put me down!" Thalia giggled as the older man spun her around at the bottom of the stair case.

"Peter?" Elizabeth and Derek looked at one another wondering just when had his uncle crept into their house. Derek reached for a pair of sweats off floor while Elizabeth grabbed her pyjamas and they both pulled them on.

"So much for staying in bed," Elizabeth muttered as Derek took hold of her hand and the two made their way downstairs passing Ethan and Jackson in the hallway. "I'd say you two have maybe three minutes before the twins are racing up here to get you for breakfast,"

"Say what?" Ethan blinked, Elizabeth just laughed and continued down the stairs with Derek. "Did she just say what I think she said?"

"Yeah, Tali and Caleb get excited when people stay over," Theo said after he and Liam pulled themselves out of bed.

"We had bedroom visitors," Liam mumbled, they'd been happily minding their own business when Thalia had opened Theo's door.

"They're kids, what do you expect?" Elizabeth laughed as she and Derek entered the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee.

"Them not to barge into the room at the crack of dawn?" Malia suggested which earned a laugh from Scott and Theo.

That statement just made Elizabeth laugh harder, to which Derek joined in it was evident that none of them were ready for kids of their own. Malia scowled as Thalia wrapped her arms around her legs and looked up at her. Malia looked down her scowl immediately softening to a smile. This time it was Scott's turn to laugh at his girlfriends reaction.

"Aunty Mali do we get pancakes?" Thalia asked as she looked up innocently at Malia and then looked at Scott grinning. "Please?"

"Okay, everyone up for pancakes?" Scott questioned, getting a unanimous yes for an answer. "Hey Ace do you want to make them?" Scott smirked looking at his aunt and then at Derek who shook his head.

"Yeah mommy you make them," Caleb grinned as Derek picked him up and sniffed him, quickly setting him on the ground again.

"Caleb, mom makes the worst pancakes," Theo said watching as Caleb took hold of Derek's hand and the older man led him back upstairs.

"Really?" Caleb asked looking up at Derek and then looking back at Theo who had Liam wrapped around his waist. "Does mommy really make bad pancakes?"

"She does, that's why daddy, Theo and Scott make them," Derek said as he led the three year old into his bedroom and closed the door behind them. "Hey buddy, why didn't you tell mommy and daddy that you had an accident?"

"Cause you be mad," Caleb mumbled looking up at Derek as he crouched down in front of him and quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Buddy, no one would be mad. Who told you we would be?" Derek asked asked as he quickly moved about changing the toddler into a fresh pair of pants.

"Unca Stiles,"

The next thing Caleb knew he was being picked up by his father and the two of them were running down the stairs two at a time. Scott, Theo and Elizabeth looked at Derek and the look on his face told them that he wasn't impressed. Elizabeth took Caleb from Derek, and raised her eyebrow at him as they all heard the front door open.

"ACE!" Cora's voice filtered through the house with Isaac's voice telling her to be quiet they couldn't possibly be awake yet.

"In the kitchen," Elizabeth called back, and soon enough everyone was filtering into the kitchen. "Just how many people did you pick up on the way to the door?"

"Uh well Isaac was already with me, Mason, Nolan and Corey pulled up when we did and Stiles and Lydia got here when we opened the door," Cora answered watching as her boyfriend was hugged by his Alpha.

"Stiles we need to talk!" Derek growled the second that he saw the younger man standing in the kitchen.

"What? What did I do?" Stiles looked at Derek wide eyed and tried to hide behind all the wolves. Elizabeth shrugged she hadn't been listening when Derek had taken Caleb upstairs.

"Derek?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow as she shifted Caleb on her hip and motioned for Theo to pick up Thalia. "Derek?" Elizabeth let out a low growl this time her eyes flashing red at the same time.

Out of instinct Derek, Cora, Ethan, Jackson, Theo and Isaac's eyes all flashed blue and gold. Elizabeth grimaced slightly forgetting that it had that effect on her beta's momentarily. Scott laughed but then noticed that Malia and Liam had responded in the same way.

"What?" Derek growled turning around to face Elizabeth as Thalia and Caleb buried their heads.

"Mason, Corey could you take Caleb and Thalia into the living room and put some cartoon on for them?" Elizabeth suggested, Mason and Corey nodded taking a twin each and heading for the living room with Thalia and Caleb burying their heads in their shoulders. "What the fuck was that about?" Elizabeth said as calmly as she could.

"Stiles here decided to tell Caleb that we would be mad if he told us he had an accident," Derek said as calmly as he could muster while still holding onto Stiles' shirt. This time Theo moved to where Derek was holding Stiles.

"You said what to my little brother?" Theo growled standing beside Derek causing Elizabeth to shake her head and look at everyone.

"Everyone needs to back down now," Scott said, though he wanted to know exactly what Stiles had said to Caleb and to Thalia.

"Stiles, would you please inform me of what the exact words were that you said?" Elizabeth asked, she could use a spell to get the truth if she wanted to. "I will use a spell on you if I have to," Elizabeth warned seeing the hesitation on the younger man's face.

"I...I told him..." Stiles trailed off as Lydia managed to change the subject of discussion promising that she would give Stiles a talking to if he ever wanted to have children with her.

Scott grabbed Stiles and had him help with the rest of breakfast. Lydia grabbed hold of Elizabeth, Malia and Cora dragging them to the backyard while Mason, Theo, Corey and Liam occupied Thalia and Caleb. Derek talked with Ethan, Jackson and Isaac in office. Lydia had in her hand what appeared to be a scrap book which she set down on the outdoor coffee table.

"Lydia?" Malia raised her eyebrow at one of her best-friends as she saw the title on it.

"I've been planning my wedding since I was little girl," Lydia smiled at them as she opened the scrap book and showed various pictures.

"So more planned out than what mine was," Elizabeth said causing Cora to laugh and Lydia to grin.

"Definitely," Lydia smiled nodding, everyone knew that Elizabeth and Derek's wedding had been thrown together as the older woman was even less girlie than Malia.

"Rub it in why don't you," Elizabeth laughed, watching as Lydia pulled out various photos.

"This is the dress," Lydia said pointing to an off the shoulder princess cut with a train. "Hair, I can't decide up or down?" Lydia pulled out four different hairstyles that she'd narrowed it down to.

"Why not half and half?" Cora questioned, they all knew that Lydia could pull off anything.

"What about location?" Malia asked they all wanted to know where the banshee was planning on having her wedding.

"Stiles just asked Derek if they could use the backyard," Scott's voice could be heard from the kitchen along with Derek's muffled voice saying that he'd think about it.

Fifteen minutes later and Elizabeth had both Caleb and Thalia clambering into her lap while Scott and Stiles set plates of pancakes, bacon,fresh strawberries and various other items onto the table. Derek didn't even try to save his wife, pancake hungry toddlers loved their mommy. Everyone took a seat as Derek put three plates in front of Elizabeth each with pancakes and watched as Thalia grabbed a pancake and a strawberry at the same time and then twist in Elizabeth's lap. Cora barely had time to react before she found Thalia shoving a pancake towards her.

"Aunty Cora!" Thalia grinned innocently as she continued to shove the pancake towards Cora.

"Hold up kiddo," Cora laughed, before she managed to manoeuvre her niece into her lap. "Apparently Tali is feeding me," Cora said in between mouthfuls of pancakes.

"Tali, sweetheart you need to eat too," Elizabeth laughed, before she ate the fruit and pancakes on her plate while Caleb ate his.

"We want Caleb and Thalia to be a part of the wedding," Stiles said suddenly as he grinned at Derek and Lydia, Lydia nodded in agreement they wanted the youngest pack members involved.

"You want the little trouble makers in your wedding party?" Derek raised his eyebrow as he and Elizabeth shared a look that said do they realise what they're in for? "How about you two look after them for the day before you decide that,"

"What?!" Stiles and Lydia both exclaimed, neither of them expecting Derek to suggest baby sitting duty.

"Well, we were going to get Theo and Liam to do it," Elizabeth said at Theo who briefly had a triumphant look on his face but schooled it to a more neutral look the second that Elizabeth looked at him.

"It's only for a couple of hours tomorrow from 11AM until 2PM," Derek said looking towards Ethan and Jackson who shared a knowing look.

Stiles and Lydia looked at one another trying to decide if having the twins in their wedding party was really worth them baby sitting for a couple of hours. Elizabeth and Derek looked at one another and then at Stiles and Lydia again as they waited for an answer from the two of them. Everyone wanted to know what the answer was going to be.

"Only a couple of hours right?" Stiles raised his eyebrow as he looked between Derek and Elizabeth wondering exactly what they were going to get themselves into.

"Yes three hours," Elizabeth confirmed looking at both Stiles and Lydia with a smile on her face. "All you have to do is give them lunch and let them play for a while and then put them down for a nap,"

"We'll have everything ready for you," Derek laughed, seeing the look on Stiles face after Elizabeth told him everything they had to do.

"I'm sure we can handle them," Lydia smiled, she'd helped Elizabeth once or twice when they were babies, but them being toddlers was a slightly different ball park.

"You'll be fine. Scott'll be back before us," Elizabeth said nodding to Scott who's eyes went wide, he had planned on spending the day with Malia.

"I will?" Derek gave Scott a look that said you will definitely be back before us. "I will," Scott reiterated earning a 'wtf' look from Malia who had other plans.

The next day, Theo and Liam went to hang out with Corey and Mason, Malia and Scott went on their planned date while Elizabeth and Derek went to meet up with Jackson and Ethan. Lydia and Stiles were left with a list of instructions on what to do with Thalia and Caleb. Thalia and Caleb were happily sitting on the floor playing with blocks when Lydia and Stiles arrived.

"All you need to do is follow exactly what is written on this," Elizabeth handed Lydia a piece of paper that was nowhere near as daunting as they had been expecting.

"Eleven until twelve let the play, twelve feed them peanut butter sandwiches, and then nap time," Lydia read the list and then noticed that it said that the sandwiches had already been made.

"Are you always this prepared?" Stiles raised his eyebrow as he looked at Derek and then at Elizabeth.

"When it comes to people looking after them for the first time, yes," Derek answered, Stiles was still looking between the two of them so Derek spoke again. "Everyone but the two of you has looked after them at some point in the last three years,"

"Okay..." Stiles mumbled there was a reason that he'd never offered to look after them when they'd been back in town.

"We'll be fine," Lydia smiled, taking hold of Stiles hand and pulling him towards her before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Go do whatever it is that you plan on doing,"

"Oh we will, just remember Scott'll be back first," Elizabeth grinned before she dragged Derek out of the house and down the path so that they could meet up with Jackson and Ethan.

Elizabeth and Derek headed off to meet with Ethan and Jackson, the two men wanting their alpha's opinion on where they should buy. They knew that Derek and Elizabeth were thinking bout eventually buying back the Hale land and rebuilding the house, they also wanted to be closer. Jackson saying something about being in the same town, same city making them stronger than being so far away. Ethan agreed with the sentiment saying that they also felt safer together.

Christmas ended up at Elizabeth and Derek's with the entirety of both the Hale & Hale-McCall packs and their parents and partners. Theo, Liam, Mason, Corey and Nolan spent the day holed up in Theo's room playing video games. Lydia and her mother spent the time going over the finer details of the upcoming wedding with Stiles, Noah, Melissa and Chris. Elizabeth and Derek spent the majority of the time chasing Caleb and Thalia around the backyard with Ethan, Jackson, Jordan, Cora and Isaac. Scott and Malia had a little announcement of their own, one that they hadn't initially planned on revealing at Christmas but it happened none the less.

"So...we have something to share..." Scott trailed off looking at Malia as he spoke, while everyone's attention was on them. Derek and Elizabeth shared a look they knew the look that Scott was giving Malia all too well.

"Scott, sweetheart what is it?" Melissa smiled at her son as she picked up Thalia who'd stopped running and was tugging on her pant leg.

"You're going to be a..." Malia trailed off as she spotted her father leaning against the balcony, no one had seen him in almost a month. "Peter?"

"Unca Petey!" Caleb ran at Peter and jumped forcing the older man to catch him.

"Malia, just get on with it," Elizabeth smiled at her, as Derek wrapped an around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"You're going to be grand...parents..." Malia and Scott spoke quickly causing both Peter and Melissa to nearly drop Thalia and Caleb.

"Grandparents?" Melissa and Peter questioned, before Peter picked up a second heartbeat coming from his daughter.

Malia and Scott nodded, Scott smiling at Elizabeth as he and Malia had gone to her and asked for her help in hiding it until they were ready to tell everyone. Stiles and Lydia were the first people aside from Peter and Melissa to congratulate them with Scott and Malia apologising that they hadn't meant to take away from them but they couldn't hide it any longer.

New Years Eve was something else for the Martin's and Stilinski's.

THE END!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Yes you get two thank you notes! There will be a sequel in the coming months.


End file.
